Runaway For Love
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Bella is a princess but cannot have what she wants the most,to fall in love so she runs away only to find edwards black castle.hurt she needs his help, instead he lures her to his tower and keeps her there.hurt and beaten she must survive his wrath.
1. Tower

Hey To the reader of this random thought in my head that i had to get down and upload :)

So i had this idea going around in my head since i watched beauty and the beast :) it is lightly based on that but with a twist.

i will warn you now this story will not be a lovey dovey one, this a dark Edward, but i think i might make him better so stick with him :)

My aim: simple to make someone cry, this is not a bad thing, when i read a fanfiction if it makes me cry then i know it has been written well and someone has touched me in a emotional way. it sticks with me :) whether it is through pity for my bella or happy tears, frustration at edward or anger towards him :)

let me know if this opening was ok yeah ?

And any of my cursed kisses readers here, review and let me know. :)

thanks for clicking me :)

Oh and here we go the bit that makes us all sad and jelous, I do not own any of these characters no matter no how much i want them to be mine and no matter how much i would get down on my knees and beg stephanie to let me keep them, it is just not possible but i would so try. all copyright goes to the lovely Stephanie. who has made my life better with these books :)

without any more chit chat heres the opening to runaway for love :)

enjoy.

* * *

Bpov

Being a princess may seem all good and fun in the movies but to me its hell. Nothing is ever what I want it to be, no one ever listens to you and well quite frankly I hate where I am from.

The trees here look like candyfloss on a stick all magical and crap. Something I do not really want, I want a change of scenery to get out of this fairytale land where everything looks and smells perfect and fruity and to have an adventure. Just to get away from being princess, to get away from them.

My parents.

King and queen of Fretuim. (fret-e-um).

The devil and his wife were always nagging and moaning about how I was not a fit princess, how I would take over the kingdom in a few years, how I would rule everyone and have so much power. Power that I did not want, that I had no admiration of getting. I wanted none of it. But what really annoyed me the most about this place is the princess was not allowed to fall in love.

She was bound by the royal rules that a princess can never let her heart be captured by someone who is going to make being queen difficult. My mother and father were lucky their mother and father had by passed this rule but new government had declared it back in the rule books thanks to my fathers mistake of letting his heart choose. He was married to my mother in front of the whole kingdom, many people suffered for that choice. How did I come about?

My mother and fathers honeymoon in the castle bed. One time that was all it took for me to be created. While my mother was pregnant with me my father cared more about her than his kingdom. This is another reason why the law was put back into place. So now if I want to be queen which I do not. I am not allowed to fall in love. How then If people did not fall in love is the family tree still growing. Easy. Whether king or queen suitable matches were put in place to create babies. The heirs to the throne. My father was one of them. Women would be brought to the castle and the king would choose one to have a baby with. Same goes for a queen. But like I said my father broke the mold, and by doing so even though he got his wife and let his heart win he caused the greatest disruption in the royal family. And now I have to pay.

I wanted the fairytale growing up, the husband that was my prince who had rescued me from my tower. Children of my own. Instead I got told I would never be allowed to fall in love unless I gave up being a princess, ran away or died. A nice little slice for a six year old don't you think.

Now twelve years later I wanted the fairytale again. I wanted the butterflies in my tummy, the knot in your throat. Staying up until the morning because you cannot sleep due to thoughts of him. I want it all. I want love.

And I was going to get it. Starting with getting rid of my princess duties. Although I was not ready to give up being a princess fully , come on back up plan incase this plan fails and in case i changed my mind I did the second option,

I ran away.

Three days I have been gone for. Three days and not a single advertisement asking about me. Not a single reward poster. I was not even wanted or cared about by my parents. Life is hard sometimes but I had bigger fish to fry.

Being princess meant that I only had a small amount of money on me. I was not allowed a large amount at a time. A few hurties here and a few bob there. Nothing that would last me a long while so now three days into my quest I was hungry and tired. I had slept the night in a inn that was just on the edge of the kingdom. That cost me a large chunk of my money. Now I was down to a few bob and I was hungry.

Time to eat I think. I walked through town with my hood up on my velvet blue cloak and pushed through the door of an unknown shop. Passing all the sweets made my mouth water for something sweet and tasty but I was in search of something more filling. Junk food for on the go. So I grabbed a few packets of lasdrumbells crisps and some cheesesnacks and fled to the counter. Keeping my head down I paid the whole amount of 6 hurties which was quite pricey for the amount I had brought. I was working my way through my money and fast I needed to get out of my kingdom so I could get a job and make some more money to be able to pay for everything. I walked for hours and hours trying to get out of the kingdom. I had never been this far out and I had no idea that when you reached the end of it there was nothing but woods. Oh well I would have to travel through them right?

I didn't look back as I walked straight through the undergrowth and into the woods. Now was no time to give up. I passed tree after tree and no pathway made itself known. I was lost!

But my feet would keep walking and my eyes would stay glued to the floor and around me watching to see if there was anyone there. When the midday drew near I was beginning to become afraid. I was in the middle of the woods lost and in a few shorts hours daylight would be no more.

I wish I had my bed. No Bella this is not the time to think about your bed this is a time for you to move quicker and find your way out of the woods, preferably onto the other side where there is another place to sleep. But alas as the time grew on and the daylight slowly began to fade into the sunset I knew I was not getting out of the woods until the next morning. The birds were going hey-wire and twigs were breaking.

A cough was rebounded of the trees and I froze.

Shit shit shit.. my mind took on a life of its own as more twigs snapped and more coughs were heard.

One distinct voice.

" go" he whispered and just like that I was swarmed. I was hit from every angle, greasy grubby hands touching my cloak and face, hands diving into my dress looking for anything of value. The necklace that was around my neck hidden in my cleavage was the only thing they left apart from my clothes. I have no idea why it was left but they did not see value in it whereas I did. It was mucky and nothing of value to them but It meant everything to me. It was my symbol of fairy tales and although I wanted to leave my mother and father it had two very small pictures of them inside it.

Beaten and now alone I was left on the ground, shivering and bleeding. The bandits had taken all my money and left nothing in its place except cuts and bruises.

Too tired for anything more I lay on the ground catching my breathe and then got to my feet and continued down into the woods. Smart girl I was not.

I came to a meadow a few hours later. There were blue flowers around in many circles and a hot spring just off the edge but was caught my eye the most was the tree that hid a gate. The gate was iron and if you were a by passer you would have not even noticed it unless you were looking at the tree in great detail. I stumbled to the gate wincing with every step I took. The gate had a big iron crest in the center. My eyes being too heavy could not clearly make it out. I pushed open the heavy gate and walked onto the stone path. The garden had giant terrifying stone creatures aligning the pathway. Looking up I saw the most haunting thing in my life. A castle, but not just any castle a huge black castle. I knew something was not right here but I needed to rest and find some hot water to bathe my wounds. I stumbled up to the steps and carefully trying not to fall down them I made it to the top one. A big door knocker in the shape of a lion was mounted on the giant double wooden bridge like doors. Picking up the heavy ring in the lions mouth I knocked.

One

two

three

no answer.

The light in the windows flickered but nothing happened. I pushed on the door with all my strength and it opened. Something was off about this place. First I swear I heard the lion growl at me for entering and second it smelt damp and of dirt and dust. If someone lived here why did it smell and feel this way. The light meant that someone was in this castle but why if someone was in the castle did they not clean. Pain was all I could feel so I pushed my way through until I came to the staircase.

"hello" I shouted. Just to be sure. No answer.

How strange.

To be honest I would never have been the type to go into a castle at night in the middle of the forest when I was sure someone was in there. But I had wounds to be cleaned and rest to be had I was in need of a person and if that person lived in a creepy black castle with two towers then they lived in a creepy black castle with two towers.

A slight whisper was heard over the wind and I followed it. It was a mans whisper, to deep and husky to be a woman's. Like velvet I suppose if you had to put it to something. I followed the whisper up the stairs the light with it. Until there were no more steps, along a large passage way aligned with portraits of men and woman and mirrors until there was a door. This was too deep even for me but that voice was from a person and a person is who I needed. So I pushed open the door an d was met by yet another load of steps, they curved as to go in a spiral staircase. They were cold and made of stone but the light was at the top I could see it reflecting on the mirrors that aligned the stairs. Without worrying about what was behind me I climbed to the top.

The door was heavy and stiff but I got it open and then.

I was pushed from behind onto the floor.

" silly girl, you are mine now" he _whispered_ into the dark. Frantically looking around for any man, and shadow or any thing that could show a sign of life was no where to be seen, except a small light coming from the doorway, in the arch stood a tall figure of a man, a broad shouldered man with a strong jaw line and crazy hair.

" welcome to hell" was all he said before the door was closed on me, locks were turned and then I was alone in the dark and cold.

Too scared to do anything I crawled into a corner and cried, hoping that this was all a dream and the strange man with the velvet voice did not exist and that I was not stupid enough to run away from home.

But the smell didn't change when I woke in the morning, the scenery didn't change and my tears didn't stop. I knew I was in trouble when _he_ burst through the door that morning.

* * *

SOOOOOO ? what ya think ? let me know reviewiers if you want to ask me any questions about myself or the story you can :) just shot me a review or a pm and lets get this party started :)


	2. Devils real name

**Hey guys :)**

**Told you i'd update today :) anywy hope you like it :)**

**Don't worry Edward does get darker :)**

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter the same goes for this one any questions fire away :)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bpov**

While my eyes adjusted to the light, more things in the room became apparent. The tower was circular as most are on these old horrid castles. The room was cold stone, Grey and blue. No decoration, nothing!

I sat against the corner, except there should have been no corners in this tower. Built into the wall was small rectangle room. The door was wood and had bars as a window a giant padlock hung from the handle. Great a cell just what I wanted.

Making my quick but obvious scan of the room my eyes fell upon him.

He wore black, black pants, black shirt and a black cloak.

Honestly who did this guy think he was Zorro?

A black mask covered his face, intense green eyes were what kept my attention as they looked at me with anger and hatred.

Perfect !

Getting to my feet was harder than I thought it would be but I needed help and well this was a person after all right?

" I'm in need of some medical assistance please" my voice was calm and collected just as it was trained to be when talking to people who were not my family.

" you require medical assistance?" mocking me in a female voice, then he had the nerve to laugh.

" I don't think you quite understand I am Isabella future queen of fretuim. And would like your help" this guy seriously.

" future queen my apologies, let me go and get someone to help you" he turned, good!

" Ha, as if princess, now Isabella are you going to behave or do I have to make you?" his tone of voice even but stern.

" how dare you, I suggest you let me go right now before my father hears about this" did I want my father to hear about this strange man. What if this man as deadly. I didn't to risk my fathers life.

" oh dear Isabella, your father has been looking for you, but I took care of that little speed bump last night when he got a little too close to my castle." he spat at me like I was a child.

" you killed my father" the air knocked out of my lungs.

" easiest person I have ever killed, your mother on the other hand stayed at home with her needlepoint and servants. What a shame!" he tusked.

" you are a monster, I demand you let me go right this second!" I seethed.

" was it not you who came through my gate and into my castle, was it not you who followed my voice up these stairs, because if so then I would have let you go with a warning, but you see Isabella , it was you and now I have seen you, you will not be going anywhere for a long time. You have to learn that your life now belongs to me, and if you want your mother to be killed and your kingdom to be taken over by me and my family I suggest you deal with what you are going to receive and stop whining, it is not attractive oh great princess of fretuim." laughing he finished.

" I will do no such thing you you" a slap, a hard shape the size of a hand connected with my cheek making finishing that sentence impossible. The sting made itself known less than a second later and reality kicked in. He slapped me. He lay a hand on me.

The force of the slap made my side connect with the stone floor.

" now you listen to me Isabella, when you followed me up those stairs you gave your life to me, when I told you that you are now in hell I meant it. So unless you want my threat to come true I would stop acting like a princess because from this moment forth you are nothing more than dirt, locked in my tower under my command. Do you understand." I flinched as he raised his hand again. I felt the fist in my hair before the sting, I felt his hand pulling me over the stone cold floor. I screamed as he lifted me up.

" do I make my self clear" throwing me into the corner where I fell to sleep last night.

I could only whimper as the hand tightened. He shoved me hard and I fell. Smacking my head on the floor, blood trickled down my face as the wound on my head re-opened.

I cried, he left. Nothing short of a miracle could help me now.

If he had killed my father he must have been a powerful man, but he could have been lying to me. Yes Isabella he was lying to you of course your father is safe and well nothing for you to worry about. But the more I thought of my father the more I worried that he had told the truth. I had gone three days without even hearing anything about them looking for me, so why would they all of a sudden look for me now. It made no sense. He lied to me.

But I still cried scared that he had killed my father and worried for my mothers safety, the tears continued to flow.

I was hungry, tired, bleeding and all alone. I wish I didn't run away, I wish I still had my bed and food. I wished I followed the law and not opened that gate.

For two days I waited for food, water, for him.

**Epov.**

Brown eyes.

Stupid idiot girl, who the hell did she think she was stepping onto my land and coming into my castle. I hated people who did that. She was going to learn I was going to make sure of that. It felt good to have an outlet for all my pent up rage even if it was a good for nothing girl.

She had the nerve to say those things to me, to demand from me. I put her in her place right where she should be. On the floor, bleeding.

Two days had gone by and she screamed, whimpered, cried and begged. Ha good luck with that. I let her starve and bleed that was until Alice found me.

" Edward why is there a girl screaming in the tower?" trust Alice to be all melodramatic.

" it is Isabella, she decided that her life now belongs to me after she broke the rules." I chuckled darkly I love being in control.

" how long has she been up there?" another scream rebounded of the castle walls, I smiled.

" two to three days, I'm letting her cool off and get used to it Alice" I hated my sister sometimes she cared to much about people who were not worth the trouble.

" has she eaten, is she hurt," she rattled on. Great here she fucking goes again.

" no Alice she has not eaten and of course she's hurt" that was all it took for Alice to leave the room and fly to the kitchen. Oh no she doesn't.

" Alice you get your butt back here before I knock you into next week" I yelled running after her.

She was placing bread and soup a plate and bowl. How dare she go to feed her.

" touch her and I will knock you into next week instead" her fucking husband yet again.

" jasper" I spat.

" Edward"he spat back. Jasper and I got on well until it came to Alice. Being my little sister and his wife made it hard for either of us to win at our fights.

" Edward she is hurt and hungry I will not let you kill her like you did the last one Edward, did she follow you?" I nodded.

" then she could be the one Edward she could help." she pleaded. Nonsense nothing could help get our mother and father back and I knew it. But try telling that to Alice. She would have none of it.

" do not even think about it Alice." I yelled ready to grab the food. She could suffer.

" Edward I need to help her."

" why?" my jaw tight.

" because I need a friend." she cried. Jasper ran straight to her side whipping away her stupid tears. She was such a drama queen.

I stormed out of the room to control my anger. Since my mother and father had been taken I hated to see Alice cry, any other girl that's fine but Alice no way because when they got back I would be in for an ass kicking. I heard light steps up the tower stairs and the door open and close. Fucking perfect.

**Bpov.**

I had a headache and my stomach was yelling at me for food. Nothing I could do would make this better. I tired singing that didn't work, I tried yelling and screaming and begging nothing worked with this stone cold man. He was the devil. But just as I was about to scream again the door opened I curled tighter into my corner and peered through my arm. It was a small girl but what I noticed was the food she carried in her small hands. The smell made my heave.

" I'm Alice." was all the introduction she gave as she began to walk forward with the food.

" I won't hurt you, I brought food and some medical supplies" as she placed the bottle and food in front of me. Loosening my form I looked at her as I made a grab for the bread and sniffed to make sure. Taking a small bite I moaned as it slid down my throat and began to fill up my empty stomach. She pushed the bowl of tomato soup towards me and I began to eat. While I ate she cleaned my wounds and then began to talk.

" I know your scared but you must do as he says and take what he gives you. I'm sorry but even I can't help." she seemed saddened at this fact.

" what's his name?" I whispered.

" Edward" she replied.

Nodding I went back to my soup finally knowing the devils name.

* * *

SOOOOO :) There is more of Edward don't worry.

Next time we meet the rest. :)

Let me know what you think :)

Take care

Sheila

xx


	3. The deal

**Hey Guys :)**

**im sorry it took so long to update this :) ive had work over the christmas holiday :( My boyfriend named a star after me just incase you were wondering what the best gift i got was:) anyway heres chapter three and ill be writing chapter four in a minute as soon as this is uploaded and then chapter five when that one is done and on here :)**

**bad news. i have exams on wednesday so i need to study for those until then so i might not be able to update them. but i will try when im on one of my little breaks :) **

**anyway hope you guys had an awesome christmas and well. **

**Happy new year to you all :) **

**This is an important chapter review and let me know what you think. **

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tommorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight.

shattered - trading yesterday.

this song and band are amazing seriously check them out.

Anyway i only own the plot, not the characters or song. no matter how much i want too.

catch you at the end :)

* * *

**Bpov**

Ask me the day and I could not tell you, ask me the time and I would look at you confused. I had no clue what day it was due to the tower being so dark. The only thing I knew was that my stomach was a little fuller and I was on the way to making a new friend.

At least I hoped.

I had learnt that her name was Alice Brandon and she was Edwards little sister. How can something so nice be related to something so cruel. Yes because in my eyes he was cruel. Alice eyes seemed to be slanted and biased but of course they would be, he was her brother. Blood is thicker than water and all that nonsense.

After a while it started to go darker than usual, this is the only way my body knew it was night but because I had been drifting in and out of sleep I did not know if it had already been light when I woke up and it was still dark. So in effect I had no idea of the days.

But with Alice sitting next to me letting me into her life and kind of caring for me I found a small ounce of happiness in hell. Yes I was referring to the castle as hell. Well come on Edward was the devil was he not.

As Alice rattled on about her husband jasper I took a close look at her. She was small, pixie like if you wanted to give her a nick name. She had beautiful eyes framed with dark lashes, her hair was the most magnificent shade of black and stuck out in every direction almost like she had attacked it with a pair of scissors. She wore a kind of weird material on her body.

" Alice may I ask what the cloth you are wearing is" my voice a mere whisper.

" I'm sure exactly, I know it is in this season, your clothes when you first arrived were a little out of date Isabella, does your kingdom not like fashion change?" she muttered.

" I don't know my kingdom sounds old fashioned and outdated now." looking at her clothes I wondered if anyone from my kingdom ever left, I mean how many years were we behind in our fashion sense.

" Alice , I don't know if should be doing this but call me Bella, I like it more than Isabella and since you are the only person who has been nice to me here I guess its ok" I smiled to her.

What I was not prepared for was her reaction. She jumped and wrapped her small arms around me, I winced as she hurt my fragile bones.

" opps, sorry oh Bella we shall be the best of friends I promise, I have to keep this from my brother so I don't know when I will be able to see you again or bring you food for that matter so i'm sorry if you are not fed for sometime. I promise I will try and bring you something" she looked me deep in the eyes as she spoke. And I trusted her.

After a few short conversations she had to leave, promising she would return again within the next few days if she could. So I sat and waited.

I waited and waited.

Drifting out of consciousness and jumping back in.

drifting out and jolting back in.

Alice didn't return.

I was hungry and alone, her promise was broken and I was cold.

What day is it? Or even the time? If I was at home I would know, I would be able to give you a full report. But here I could barely even tell you the last time it was night. So much for runaway to find love instead I runaway to find him and his castle. So much for the fairytale.

By now my stomach rumbled repeatedly and screamed for food, food which I could not give it.

My head was heavy and my body was growing colder, thanks to my poor excuse for a dress and cloak which was so tattered it could barely shield me from the bitter bites of the cold. Yes I was going to die I had came to terms with that fact. I was too cold to move, too cold to try and cover myself. My tears were still streaming down my face but before they could reach the end they dried creating an even colder chill. As the day passed on I began to loose hope, faith and in finding everything I ever wanted. Because I knew unless I was able to escape his clutches I would not be able to find what I wanted anyway. Right now all I wanted was my freedom.

I sniffled when the new wave of torture spread through me, I was becoming ill. I now had no strength and I could not do anything about it. Not having anything to fight this illness with I stared at the door and waited for it to overcome my body and take me away. As if he could read my thoughts the locks moved and clicked and then the door swung open to reveal the devil.

He was wearing red this time. His eyes still the piercing green.

I could not move my head so I just looked forward.

" no screaming, no shouting for me to let you go have you finally given in Isabella" he teased from his position, he leaned casually against the wall closest to the door, the door had been closed but he was now holding a light. He waved it in my direction and then walked forward when I didn't flinch.

"i expect an answer Isabella" he growled as he yanked my head up and assessed my eyes waiting for me to break, he assessed my lips for just a second then darted his eyes back up to mine. He dropped my head and huffed, because I was too numb it just cracked against the wall behind me. A little more blood loss who cared. He turned around at the door. No leave please. Walking back to me his eyes trailed down my body. He touched one of his fingers to my lip, jumped back and stormed out the tower. Locking the door on his way out.

I let my body fall sideways and I fell upon the stone floor on my ripped up cloak and let a cold sleep take me.

**Epov**

Alice had returned from the tower after a few hours but would not tell me anything about what she had been up to and what took her so long. All I saw was the bowl empty and the bread gone. The other bowl filled with pink water and a frown on her face. Oh well !

After the argument I had with Alice over the information and the fight with her husband jasper after I raised my hand to her. Lets just say it did not go down well. Jasper was tall, blonde with blue eyes and a voice like – as Alice called it- the softest music in the world. I however disagreed.

Alice knew I would only make things worse for Isabella if she continued to see her so she stopped and the days went by. Isabella continued to call out and scream, until it just stopped. I wondered if she had given up but of course even I knew she would not be that easy. So it was one of two things.

She was asleep or she had died. To be honest I wished for the first one because where is the fun in the last one?

After a day of this silence it was beginning to become maddening to me, she had everything she would need up there, she had a bucket for waste she had clothes – granted they were torn- but she still had them the castle wasn't that drafty was it.

Enough with the silence.

I slammed my hand on the desk and grabbed the key from around me neck, Alice had given me her key after I very gently told her what would happen to her new friend. No key had been placed in my hand quicker.

Running up the tower stairs I still heard nothing, unlocking the door.

Silence.

But she was still there when I stood against the wall, her body sitting up against the cell wall. In the corner lying on her tattered cloak.

" no screaming , no shouting my Isabella have to given up" I was fed up with her silence so I teased her.

No answer

outraged I growled " I expect an answer" with that I yanked her head up and assessed her eyes, the chocolate brown looked back into my green ones. Nothing like the ones I had first looked upon when she had arrived. They were dull, just brown. Looking at her lips was like looking at a corpse. No red, chapped and broken with an almost blue tint. She shivered, I pulled my eyes back up to look at her and then dropped her head back. Turning I heard her head bang against the wall. Surely that must have hurt silly girl.

Turning back around she was still in the same position staring forward, something was not right about this picture. Where are her tears and her attitude. I walked back and assessed her lips again, touching her bottom lip was mistake, I jumped back as the cold invaded my finger tip. I had to get out of there and I had to do it now. I stormed out the tower and locked the door running down the tower steps to find the two people I needed the most.

Emmett and Rosalie.

I found him in the study with roses arms around his neck as he worked on a paper.

" dear brother how is that girl locked in the tower." I huffed at his greeting. I was no dear brother.

" I need a book on illnesses" Emmett not being the smartest cookie in the jar however was good at remembering things such as the layout of the library which he had helped my father to construct.

" third section, second shelf, forth book along." without even lifting his eyes from the paper.

" what are her symptoms Edward" rose softly spoke, this rose had changed so much she Emmett had married her. She was now a person instead of a machine. She was a mean machine almost like Estella in great expectations except when Emmett fell for her she fell for him too. Making it harder for her to break his precious little heart, so now she was married and was a perfect lady who no longer hated the male population. Granted she put Emmett in his place but never fully hated him.

" she is cold, her lips are turning blue and she is shivering." I spat.

" Edward she has a simple cold. Well more dangerous case of it, you don't need a book to tell you that, you will need a warm blanket and some bedding for her so she does not get worse. Why don't you just bring her down here." bitch was coming back. She hated my for being mean to Isabella but oh well she was just a stupid girl who came into **my **castle, I had every right.

" so thinking of being nicer to the girl yet Eddie, you know time is running out and you have to take out the time for the actual-" Emmett butted in but I stopped him.

" i'm aware Emmett. Thanks" I let the door hit the hinge hard as I walked out.

Grabbing one of my shirts, a long black one and a pillow, I found the largest roughest blanket in the castle. Come on i'm not that nice. And grabbed the seat, bed thing that Alice had made for when she lay on the floor in the drawing room sketching. Of course Alice wouldn't mind if I gave it to the girl.

She was thrashing when I made it back to the tower. Her back was arching and she was screaming. Yelling at something to stop. She was still as cold as I left her, when I reached her and lifted her up to place her on the bed I noticed the necklace around her neck. It was grubby and old, carefully I took it from her. Like I would take everything else until she agreed. Getting her changed was something I was not looking forward too. I may not be nice but I was still a gentleman and I did not want her to wake up in the middle of her clothes being changed. Oh no. she might think I would rape her. That was something I would never allow any woman to think. I actually felt a little sick at the thought. Holding my breath I changed her clothes chucking the ripped dress out of the door. The black shirt was too big for her small frame. I quickly covered her with the rough blanket and went to make my escape.

" devil, green, Edward" she muttered still fully asleep.

So I compare to the devil brilliant at least I knew she feared me. This would make it all easier I hoped. She still shivered and just to make sure she did not die I stayed. I curled up by the door bringing my knees to my chest and just watched. Smiling as she yelled for me to stop.

Then it was all over she jolted upright. And then she knew something was wrong as she scanned the bed first then the pillow and then bingo my shirt. I could see her little brain ticking.

" no I couldn't very well let you die now could I, where is the fun in that" I chuckled from my wall.

Her face fell and she let her head fall into her chest as she hid from me.

" you have to take out the time for the actual" Emmett's words rebounded through my brain.

" Isabella. If you agree to do something for me, you can come out of the tower, if not the living conditions only get worse."

" what is it?" she whispered.

" you see Isabella I need a princess to produce an heir for my family line to continue. She has to be strong and more importantly not touched by another. Her virtue needs to be intact so that all areas are met. The princess must also see me for who I am at night and be willing to love me even in spite of that." I rattled on.

" you need a princess to create the spawn of Satan?" she laughed quietly.

" I need a strong innocent princess as what the she will endure will test her life and faith. It will test her heart and every aspect of who she really is. And since you decided to follow me up into the tower you are that woman." I sneered. I was beyond angry.

" I would rather die" the tears began. Oh I missed those.

" that can be arranged. You see Isabella I am not a patient man and you must make your choice. You shall be moved down into one of the rooms in the west wing. The longer to take the worse it will be for you. When the decision is made if you decide to do this, you shall be put through a test and as I said before the longer you take the harder it will be." I was hoping she would take long.

" what test?" she muttered.

" my test" i whispered with piercing eyes. I smiled when she gulped.

Just as I turned to exit she whispered almost to soft for to hear.

" please may I eat?"

" give me a reason." interested in what she would come up with.

" because I will die if I don't" she cried.

An apple was taken from my pocket and handed to her. Something I knew I would never normally do as I wanted to eat it but I didn't want her to die before my test so I let her have it.

" thank you for letting me know how weak you want to be for my test Isabella" I laughed.

" I haven't agreed" she yelled. Taking a bite from the apple.

" oh but you will, soon" with that I left.

* * *

So what do you think :)

i need someones help, to beta for me and help me with this :) let me know if anyone is interested :)

love you guys.

If anyone wants to get to know me better as a person cuz i love making new friends don't be afraid to message me, i won't bite. same rules apply. you ask questions i give you answers :)


	4. Slap in the face

**Hey guys :) **

**I know it's been ages since i updated. so lets start with the big fat Sorry! Anyway this chapter is the longest i have ever written :) I'm happy at that fact so im hopefully going to write more next chapter it just took me forever to get this one right :)**

**theres a surprise in this one :) **

**And this girl's seen a lot of pain**  
**But this girl's gonna smile again**  
**She knows that a flower grows every time it rains**  
**And this girl's got a lot of dreams**  
**She knows that tomorrow's not what it seems**  
**She might not solve a mystery tonight**  
**But this girl's gonna be alright**

**Nikki Flores - This girl**

**Song for this chapter above :) **

* * *

**Bpov**

I was being moved to the west wing, did that count as progress? Silver lining an all, well at least that's what my mother and nanny sue told me. I was holding back the tears, I will not cry for them. God damn it Bella you will not cry! I felt as though I had cried enough. I certainly hoped there were no more tears.

After the much heated conversation with Edward I was left with two choices. One could hopefully get me out of here, and the other could get me killed. As much as I prayed he wouldn't hurt me if I said no to his little deal. He said I would disposed off that could only mean one ting to someone as cruel as Edward.

However something was playing on my mind, on a continuous loop.

He gave me a shirt and something to sleep on, I was slowly loosing hope and faith but with that act of kindness – granted it was not an act of kindness to him- it was still one to me. He gave me a means to warmth and was helping me fight my cold I had gained. Maybe he felt guilty or maybe he just needed to keep me alive to produce his heir. I tend to agree to agree with the last part.

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

As handsome as Edward was I knew that I would never think of him that way. He had made me bleed, told me he killed my father and kept me locked in a tower, how could I possibly let him anywhere near me let alone take the only thing I had left that was of value. My virtue and dignity.

I was still going to get out of here one way or another I just didn't know how, maybe I could befriend Alice and she could let me out. Or I could escape oh keep dreaming Isabella. I kept going over the same ways to escape but of course none of them would work out because I was in a tower and the door was heavily locked. The hope was slipping away piece by piece, every time a new plan came into my head I shot it down ten seconds after I had worked it out. Some life I had now.

I was dreaming of him every time I feel asleep. He was always there either the colour of his eyes, or his actions, they were always there!

I couldn't even escape in my sleep.

My worst dream was the night before I had woken up only to find him leaning up against the wall.

_Flashback to dream._

_It was dark, dull and horrible. Nothing is what it seems Isabella a voice was whispering to me._

_A hand grabbed my shoulder and as I cried I saw green eyes and bronze hair in front of me. He was smiling and laughing as the hand on my shoulder tightened to a painful grip._

_"Lets have a little fun shall we" he murmured to the faceless figure behind me. I felt cold as the clothes were ripped from me. A hand was placed on my arm and waist but they were not cold then were hot, I was beginning to feel warm. The more Edward touched the warmer I felt._

_" Edward stop" the hands loosened._

_" your the devil" I screamed at his face, I felt warm and carefree nothing could stop me from saying what I thought of him, but as soon as he stepped closer to me I was no longer in someones arms, I fell onto a bed. I was frantic and shaking._

_No no no. he was going to do something to me, he was going to hurt me and take away the only thing I have left._

_He appeared above me smiling and slightly moved. Bringing his hips closer to mine._

_I screamed._

_End of dream._

That's where I found him, maybe my subconscious mind was trying to tell me that he had removed my clothing in my sleep, and as I looked down I found he had in fact changed me into one of his large black shirts. And although I should have been repulsed by his shirt I found it oddly comforting it had the strangest scent like earth and flowers, an outside scent and something that only could be described as Edward because I had never smelt anything so rich and beautiful in my life. I wanted to bring the cloth to my nose and inhale deeply but then I heard him and thought twice about it.

So time to choose Bella.

Agree and go through a test only to pass and give birth the spawn of Satan. Or disagree and be disposed off.

I could agree and fail the test that way I would not be used to create the child but then I would be disposed off and then there goes my chance of freedom. My head started to hurt but I had to think of a plan.

One thing kept coming to mind. Something I didn't quite understand.

He mentioned my being a **virgin**, of course I knew that but how could he. I had never told him or Alice about being a virgin. And those were the only people I had came into contact with while I was here. I Found it odd that I was already attached to her, she was like my best friend in this place. She was my only friend.

If on cue my stomach rumbled reminding me of yet another day without food. I could feel my energy dropping all the time. My stomach was getting smaller too. I don't know how long I have been here but by the time I was released I know I would be nothing more than bones and pale skin.

But like they say there's a silver lining to every cloud. And I think I found mine in that moment. My mind drifted back to the virgin comment. If I could say that I was not a virgin what would he do with me then.

I went to touch the necklace that I was playing with before I fell asleep. I hoped it would bring me a little comfort but it did no such thing. It only made me cry harder.

It was gone. He took it! Hadn't he done enough now he had to take things of mine. I was so sick of crying and I wanted out!

So I had a plan.

I waited and waited and waited.

The locks were turned and in came Edward and a huge guy who had tree trunks for arms and a whole forest for thighs, he had brown curly hair that was short and a baby face. He looked sweet but I'm not going to mess with someone who could snap me with his little finger.

" Isabella have you thought about my deal" Edward snapped at me.

" yes I have, the answer is no because my virtue is no longer intact, it was taken about two years ago by a close friend" it seemed like a good idea to tag that on the end but the look on his face made me re-think my idea.

" Emmett, grab her and take her down to Riley, we shall see for ourselves." I was getting out of the tower, I was finally being taken somewhere else. Wait what see for themselves. Riley?

Before I could move into the corner Emmett flashed me a huge grin and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder.

" put me down" I yelled into his ear. He must have been deaf because he was still going for the door. I was scared now of what awaited me.

" Isabella be quiet!" Edward placed a piece of cloth in my mouth and tied it around my head while he tied another round my wrist. He was just full of surprises.

Wanna know what really annoyed me as well. My full name!

I saw the tower room fade into the distance as we went down the steps or should I say bolted down the steps. This guy was too happy I would have thought he was skipping if it wasn't for the fact that the speed and movement didn't add up.

I kept my head down only peering to see the walls that were white and covered with framed portraits and pictures. There were mirrors and I finally got to see a glimpse of myself.

Who could ever love that?

I was beaten, black and blue. My hair was caked to my face which was now thinner. My wounds were still there but had stopped bleeding and were healing thanks to Alice and that magic lotion she had carefully placed onto them. My eyes were not the same brown they were dull and muddy. Muddy brown eyes instead of chocolate. Who would ever love that? I repeated to myself.

After looking at myself I knew what I had to do.

I would let him have his satisfaction of finding out himself then I would endure the punishment that came with it. All the while holding back my tears and praying to die. Now I would never normally do this sort of thing. Life after all is the greatest gift but when someone treats you like this and wants to use you for nothing more than to produce an heir you tend to feel a little suicidal.

It was safe to say that all my hope was lost.

We arrived at a door I had been in my own little world I had not noticed that Edward was staring at me the whole trip down. Oh well I hoped he liked what he saw.

" Riley" Emmett knocked. A timid " come in" was heard and then door swung open and I was dropped onto a bed of sorts.

" I need you to check her virtue is intact" Edward ordered. Emmett sighed huh interesting. Riley who was tall, lean and amazingly attractive came to my front and made me lie down on the bed. He then placed his cold hands onto my feet and pulled them onto the bed, my knees were bent and my feet flat.

You would have thought I would fight, but I had no fight left in me. Seeing oneself in my state surely could knock anyone's hopes of ever falling in love.

I felt a finger inside of me and I started crying.

" its still intact" Riley stated to Edward, writing it on his chart while I lay there.

I was pulled to my feet as Edward lost it.

" how dare you lie to me" he yelled.

" Edward calm down" Emmett whispered. I was shaking and I felt slightly numbed by the fact that there was nothing I could do. No matter how numbed I was I still felt that hand fly across my cheek knocking me into the metal railing on the bed.

" ok now you have to calm down" Emmett stood in front of me while Edward was breathing heavily.

" I don't care let him do what he wants. I agree" I said through my tears. What other choice did I have.

" what?" Edward must not have heard me because he stood there shock written all over his face.

" I agree to your test Edward, but there is no way I am helping you with the other" his face turned angry for a second " until you learn to care for something like baby, I am not letting you hurt the baby because of your angry. Until you can learn that I don't want anything to do with it" I whispered.

Looks like I made a new friend.

His name was defeat.

" take her too the west wing and make sure you lock the door, I have a test to get ready"he muttered before he slammed the door shut. I just let the numbness overtake me and drag me under. I was aware of Riley putting something on my face and making me swallow two pills which he said would help with the pain and my illness. I took them without a word, I was lifted and then put outside a room. I walked into the room with Emmett and found it was almost no different. Except the walls were white and there was an actual bed and a bucket of water with a cloth. There was another door which I assumed to house a toilet.

" toilet is through that door" Emmett confirmed.

" thanks" I nodded.

Instead of doing anything else I walked over to the bed and took one of the small pillows and the blanket and made my way over to the corner in which I curled up, a sigh came from the door and then it locked. I was alone and tired.

Hungry and defeated I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Epov.**

She agreed, oh but only after she lied to me. Her close friend was about to get a ass whooping. So I did what any person would do when they thought they were being lied to they would get proof and this would be in the form of the doctor that was currently in my castle. You would think that I would have gone to him for Isabella's illness but he was in another town where his family had taken sick.

Yes I allowed him to go because if it were my parents I would have gone even if I had permission from my employer or not.

So now I had to get ready my test and also work out how I was going to control my temper and learn to handle something small like baby. That was the only way she would help me because I would never force myself on her. So that left me in the kitchen planning her test. I got three details in before I was slapped on the back of the head.

" ow" I cried loudly. Throwing the closest thing to me at Emmett. Oh brilliant it was a bottle that just bounced of his shoulder. He turned around though and for a second I was scared of my brother.

" serves you right, you want that girl up there to be the mother of your child correct?" he was frowning.

" she is a means to an end" I snorted.

" but the ends is a baby is it not" for someone who was as big and immature as Emmett he was seriously getting on my nerves with his smart talk.

" well yes" my eye brows came together creating a little v at the top.

" then she would be the mother of your child" he punctuated each word. Making each word seem an hundred times more important.

" I guess yes" I nodded wanting to go back to my plans.

" then I suggest you get her some food, real food and you go and make her sleep in that bed, because when I took her to the room she walked to the bed grabbed the pillow and blanket then walked straight over to the corner and fell asleep."

" why would she do that" I asked myself more than Emmett.

" I don't know maybe because you have kept her here for almost **four days** not let her eat, beaten her to a pulp and made her sleep on the cold ground in the tower where for you information is not even suitable for human access let alone someone living up there. She has had no water and you have taken the only person who helped her, who she could trust. So now lets have a think shall we about why she would do that!" he yelled at me. This was bad this was very bad. The veins in his neck were straining. I had seen Emmett lose his temper twice in my whole life. First when our parents were taken, second when Rose had seriously gotten to much. Remember when I told you about rose and her being like Estella from great expectations. One night she was just too much but in that moment she was nothing like Estella she was like a woman possessed.

_Flashback._

_" Emmett you get your butt up here now" rose shouted._

_" what is it Rosie" he came stumbling into the kitchen. He looked at her like she was a star, I could see the gleam in his eye._

_" why do you treat me this way Emmett, god why can't I just get out of here, I hate you so much" she yelled at him. They were having problems._

_" maybe you guys should take this up to your room" I suggested._

_" you shut the fuck up. He's such a softy. Did he tell you he cried last night, poor little Emmy I want a real man who will give me what I want." I gasped._

_" rose is this because I won't give you baby yet?" he yelled, his face turning red._

_" damn straight it is, I want a baby and your not man enough to give me on. So maybe I should just go out and find a man that will" she crossed the room and stood in front of Emmett._

_" maybe he will stop treating me so soft, god woman have needs you know Emmett" she sneered. He just lost it. I only saw his eyes glaze over before she was across the room, the glass table that was up against the wall. The table buckled under the weight and force and sent her straight through it. I didn't know he was that strong._

_" fucking bitch. How dare you" he ran across the room lifting his hand ready to slap her but he never did. He reached behind her instead and pulled his hand back bringing Rosalie's blood with him._

_" I'm sorry" she blurted. Rose never said sorry._

_End of flashback._

There are scars that run all over her back. The glass dug into her back. Riley had to spend hours working on her while she lost blood and could do nothing but sew it up once all the glass had been removed.

She had lay in bed for two weeks after that, Emmett never left her side but she wouldn't speak to him. He walked into the study one day and when he came out a few hours later, his eyes were red rimmed and he changed. The Emmett who walked into that study and the one who came out were not the same person.

Every time he sees that scar or hears about it he flinches. That day Rose changed too.

" are you done staring into space" he snapped at me. Clicking his fingers like a hypnotist.

" Edward I'm disappointed man so get to it now!" he stormed out the room leaving me feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

For the love of all that is holy and pure, I made Isabella food. Something that I never would have ever thought I would do. But here I was making Isabella chicken soup and then if she wanted more I would make her a proper meal. I took a huge glass of milk and the soup and placed it on a tray walking slowly up the stairs, for once noticing how silent it really was in the west wing, looking at the frames that hung lonely on the walls, they had no meaning anymore especially with parents not here. I unlocked her door and took in the scene in front of me. She was exactly where Emmett said , curled up in the corner of the room sleeping. Placing the tray on the small table I walked over to her. Damn she was down for the count because she never woke up when I moved her to the bed. Noticing how soft her skin was as the shirt rode up.

" Isabella!" I shook her a little. She just moaned and rolled over. I almost laughed.

" Isabella wake up" I yelled a little louder. She shot up into a seating position then saw me. Oh for the love of all. It took five seconds for her to be in the corner of the room.

" I brought you food" I pointed to the tray. She looked at me then at the food then back to me. I nodded and she took it too her corner. I had never seen anyone drink milk so fast before.

I felt bad. Something that I didn't feel often, I had deprived her of food and drink. I promised my mother I would treat any girl with respect and care for them. And I failed. I broke it. Perfect, I hope your proud of me mother.

She moaned when the soup hit her tongue.

" this doesn't change anything,i still won't help you until you have proved you have changed" she whispered.

" I know, would you like a bath?" might as well get it over with, it seems I was being nice.

" yes but can Alice be the one to help I'm well I'm" a big fat tear rolled down her cheek and as much as I used to find that a comfort, I now found that it hurt some. I hope this feeling goes away soon. This is not you Edward get out of there right now.

" I'll send her up" I nodded hoping she might see that I was going to try.

" Isabella, answer me this, why do I have to learn to control my temper now. I mean the baby won't be here for another what ten months to a year. I have until then. " I smiled thinking of the deal and getting my parents back.

" no you don't, you have until I decide to help you and then until the week I find out I'm pregnant" her eyes meeting mine as she finished that sentence.

" why" I obviously understood nothing.

" because that baby will be growing inside of me, I will need to protect it and so will you. What if you get mad at me for being hormonal and then hit me and I lose the baby because I fell Or you hit me in my stomach by accident" her eyes were filling with tears at the thought.

" I..i" I stuttered pathetically.

" see" she muttered casting her eyes down.

" I'm beginning to, I'll send Alice up." I took the bowl and went to exit the room.

" oh and Isabella, sleep in the bed not on the floor,what would you like for dinner later?" her gasp was lost on me as she looked up at me with shock.

To be honest I was shocking my self. Well you did keep her up here without feeding her Edward.

" lasagne if possible?" her voice was unsure. You did this Edward are you proud?

No ! my heart whispered to my head.

" ok." and I shut the door only to bump into Emmett.

" congratulations. You finally learnt what it means to care for the woman who is about to give you everything." he clapped his hands venom in his voice.

" thanks em" I whispered.

" just take care of her now, trust me you don't want to live with it later in life knowing you hurt the one thing you should have protected from everything" his voice trailed off and his eyes darted to the floor. Told you he wasn't the same person.

" Em I have to be cruel in the test, its the only way she is going to see." I stated. It was a fact that was obvious from when I first proposed the deal.

" I know." he brought his arms to his face checking his watch. "You need to go the basement tonight because you ripped your room apart last night" I nodded knowing that unless Isabella said she loved me in spite of what happened at night I would always be in the basement. never enjoying a night. Never enjoying the stars. Well its your fault.

I shook my head and got my emotions in control.

I found Alice sketching in the drawing room,

" Alice can you go and help Isabella's with her bath" she jumped at my voice, she was so innocent. Yes I am still not going to accept that she is married and married people have sex. She was my baby sister and she would always be my baby sister.

" I can really see her?" she wiped under her eyes. I sighed.

" yes" she ran and tackled me to the ground her arms wrapped around my neck sobbing gently. Great now I feel like shit!

She jumped up and I heard a faint yelp, she must have fallen through Isabella's door. I actually laughed.

I made Isabella lasagne but it was already getting dark by the time it was out of the oven and on a plate. I didn't want to risk it so I sent Rosalie up to meet Isabella and give her the food.

I felt a certain amount of happiness flow through me when the plate came down empty only half an hour later. But then the clock on the mantel struck eleven, I sighed and made my way to the basement.

I waited for what felt like eternity I got bored half way through and starting reading war and peace, that was until I felt the familiar twinge in my heart and then I turned into my other form. The other side of the deal I made with the person who took my parents.

I had a lot of time to think over my plan and her test, but I found myself distracted more of the night just thinking of brown eyes..

what was happening to me?

I found the mirror that was placed down here by my mother years ago when she found it didn't fit anywhere in the house. It was large and oval. It was an incredible dark cherry wood with flower detail.

Looking back at me was hair. My other form.

A lion.

Who could ever love you that?

* * *

**So yeah :) let me know what ya think. Reviews make me happyy :) **

**bye my fellow twerds :)**


	5. Realisation that the past is the past

**Hey guys :)**

I know how i said this one would be longer but i am going to make the next one longer as a lot happened in this one i think :)

it's like half one in the morning here and i have work early, but i needed to get this out to you guys. its been doing my head in for a week and a bit i think.

Anyway let me know what you think of it. Reviews make these chapters come quickier i didn't think they would but they do :) so review even if its to say " boo you suck"

Anyway.

song for this chapter is The kill - 30 seconds to mars.

Enjoy guys.

I do not own any of the characters or the song.

**

* * *

**

Epov.

Who could ever love that?

Looking in the mirror was not what I thought I would be doing down here, I was expecting to sit and wallow in self pity and not feel any emotions what's so ever.

Funny how life turns around and bites you in the ass.

My image was taunting me, begging me to break it. But I could not. I had to make sure I kept my word.

That's right MY word.

You are probably wondering why it is me that has to find a princess and create a baby and all that stuff I had told Isabella.

Well the truth is, it was all my fault so naturally it had to be me.

Let me explain before you really want to bite my head off and shout I knew it !

Yes I had made a fool of myself in front of someone I really should not have and that resulted in my parents being taken and Isabella being well used.

So many years ago, too many to remember or too many to try and forget. As all these stories start I met a woman.

Pure Perfection if you will, had I known what was underneath maybe I would not have walked up to her in that inn. Maybe I would not have asked her to take a walk with me but the past is a funny thing. You can say maybe I would not have but in the end you still did and cannot change it.

she was perfection, strawberry blonde hair and the most amazing coloured blue eyes that captured your very soul, yes my idea of perfection was on the outside.

Her name fell from her lips inviting me in and making me crave her voice like a lullaby. Tanya. Not the most enticing name in the world but the way it sounded, the way her mouth moved as it fell like a delicate pearl into a waiting beggars hand. Full of fortune and promise. Had I known she was different I would not have took her hand.

But I did.

She had a gift of luring, tempting and seducing even the happiest of men. All too quickly it took a turn for the worst, sitting under an old oak she revealed a deep secret. If I accepted her for what she was I could have anything I dreamed. And back then I had so many dreams.

None included what my future became.

Dropping her cloak to the floor, revealing a long silk red dress she stood in front of me, perfectly proportioned and tempting. Her eyes were the first to change,

"do you want me" she whispered into the darkness, her mouth making a delectable wet sound as it rang out the words. Soft and deadly.

"yes" my voice travelled thick with the morning mist.

"would you give anything" moving closer and closer. The heat of her body coming to a stop in front of mine.

"yes" could I not think of any more words than yes. Could I not think of a rational decision.

I knew the answer. No.

"even your parents" her mouth forming the perfect pout next to my ear. As her voice rang out the last word. Parents.

My parents. She wouldn't really take them would she?

"yes" her lips finding my neck and playfully biting and nipping at the skin sending shivers through my entire body.

I cannot remember the rest. I remember waking to a naked woman who was not Tanya.

She was bigger, and had red hair and not at all what I had given my heart too. Her nose was long and had a wart. Her eyes were black as the night sky when all the stars have been scared away.

This was not her.

" who are you" I yelled getting to my feet.

" Tanya, you remember" she smirked.

" you are not Tanya. She is perfect and beautiful, and you are ugly and grotesque." I spat.

" I hoped you would say that." getting up was not a challenge for either of us. Staying up was a challenge.

" for your shallowness and stupidity you shall be lion for half of your life, at night when the stars come out and the moon is at its highest you shall be lion. Your thoughts will still be human and your emotions the same but you will not. To break it you must find an innocent princess, her virtue must still be intact and you must produce an heir." her voice began to raise as she finished.

" and what if I don't, you can't hurt me" I laughed at the woman.

" emotionally I can, you signed your parents away you willy boy ,to get them back she must love you in spite of everything. If she does not you will feel the rejection I feel. You have only a decade, good luck" laughing she ran to the forest.

That was eight years ago when I was sixteen and stubborn.

How I regret my teenage years.

Now I'm twenty four years old, unmarried and a lion at night, a viscous creature holding a princess hostage putting her through a test and then if she passes and completes then I I have to produce an heir with her.

The past is the past you can't change it, you can't go back in time and stop yourself. You can only pick the pieces and either move on or fight to change it.

I tried to pick up the pieces of the mirror I had smashed while in my trance. But being a lion stopped me. Being cursed to forever be this way until she gave in a loved me stopped me.

My past stopped me from picking up everything. The mirror, my family.

All this stopped me from moving on with my life, getting my parents back and in turn being able to love Isabella the way I should and caring for her. After all if she chooses she will give not only an heir.

She would give me everything.

Where does my being mean to Isabella come into this? well she was stupid enough to follow me up to the tower, if she would have stayed where she was none of this would have happened. But she did and I am too selfish to let her go now when I am so close to getting my life and parents back.

But what Emmett said had hit me, she was giving me everything. She was going to go through a test that would test her life and every part of who she was. Then she would endure nine months of pregnancy and then give birth to a child. My child and I had treated her like she was nothing. I wondered if she could even have children after all I had put her through.

How long do I have left of this constant dribble of annoying past thoughts and thoughts of the future. I would get her checked to see if everything is working alright. Emmett may not be the smartest cookie as I said before but he was defiantly the one to get through to me when I thought I was too far gone to care.

And it was Emmett's fingers that brought me out of my current flow of thoughts. Snapping his fingers like he always did.

" come on bro, she needs breakfast and you need a shave" he laughed at me. And he must have found it odd because I actually for the first time in months laughed with him.

There was no twinge in my heart this time unless I had been too focussed to feel it. I was human again.

Walking out the basement was like walking into a new house, after something had totally distroyed your old one. Like there suddenly was a new purpose to my life. There was something I must do for my new said purpose and that involved Riley.

I knew exactly where that purpose was.

In the west wing behind a locked door.

Isabella.

**Bpov.**

My stomach no longer ached with hunger, my eyes no longer cried tears and I finally slept a little easier. Granted it was because of the bed he had let me sleep in. It was my choice but I decided that the floor was not good so I moved. I tensed when the door opened but then actually laughed when I heard the small yelp as Alice fell through the door.

" ouch, that's going to leave a bruise" as she rubbed her hip bone.

" Alice! You came back" she smiled at me.

" one bath coming up, Bella what did you do to him?" she jumped up and down and then ran to the bed embracing me in a tight hug.

" I didn't do anything Alice, Emmett brought me too my room sighed and the left, I fell asleep in the corner and woke up in the bed to a changed Edward with food." my eyes moving from side to side trying to figure it out.

" must have been Emmett then" she chirped.

" Emmett?" I was major confused.

" yeah the only one who can get through to Edward other than our mother and father is Emmett. So he must have knocked some sense into him" she was just too full of energy.

" lets get you bathed and back to being beautiful" she clapped her hands and fell of the bed running to the bathroom. I thought there was only a toilet in there.

" Bella get undressed and come here" she shouted from the bathroom. I complied and followed her to the room only in my under garments.

The bathroom halt a bath, toilet and sink. It was white on white.

The bath was already half full with bubbles, we left it too fill and then I climbed in, moaning as the hot water hit my skin.

Alice helped me clean my cuts and wash my back and tender muscles. I climbed out after the water went cold and changed back into Edward's shirt.

" I'll get you some more clothes Bella." she still called me Bella. Still. She was my best friend.

I made sure she knew it as I wrapped my arms around her small form and whispered thank you in her ear. She sighed contently and hugged me back.

There was a knock at the door and in came a woman I had never seen before. Blonde hair blue eyes and damn perfect everything. I hated her.

" Edward made you lasagne" she sounded surprised.

" he really did it?" I felt a tear prick in my eyes as looked at the plate of food that was steaming hot and looked perfect.

She placed it onto the bed and I gave in and started eating the food that he that Edward had made for me. I no longer would call him the devil if he kept this up.

" this is Rosalie Bella, but call her rose" Alice was busy brushing my hair with the brush she had brought with her.

" nice to meet you Bella" she smiled softly at me. I liked her now, she was sweet.

" you too" I said around a mouthful of food. She giggled.

" so what did Emmett do to Edward rose?" Alice asked without even worrying about me being in the room.

" he basically told him to look after Bella after all she is going to save him from his own mistakes, I think what happened with me and Emmett caused him to act" she frowned.

" what happened?" I found my voice.

" I took Emmett for granted and he got angry" she whispered. Turning around she lifted up her shirt and I was taken aback by the silver lines that decorated her skin.

" he has never forgave himself" pulling her top down she patted my leg, a motherly gesture. Do not cry Bella.

I yawned as Alice finished brushing my hair.

" we will let you sleep, see you in the morning" they both kissed my forehead and took the plate away, I was left alone. But what amazed me the most was that they didn't lock the door.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the count.

I woke to gentle voices.

" you didn't lock the door, and she stayed?" Edward asked surprised.

I yawned stopping their conversations and opening my eyes to see Everyone. There was a new addition, a tall blonde man. He was clinging to Alice. Jasper.

" Isabella I need Riley to take a look at you." Edward said coming closer to the bed. I actually sat up and complied.

" why didn't you run Bella?" Alice surprised me.

" I agreed to help" I admitted. Every single person in that room gasped.

" I thought your name was Isabella?" Edward rattled on.

" it is, but I prefer my friends to call me Bella." I looked at my sweaty palms. Wanting the bed to suck me into it.

" Riley" Edward cleared his throat.

" Isabella I need you to lie on your back please." I did. He prodded and poked and put some cream on my cuts. And then it was over.

" how is she?" why did Edward care all of a sudden.

" she needs food and liquids, her body is healing and I see no problems in the future." he smiled at me. No problems for what? That was good news right?

" I'll see to it that she gets what she needs" then he and Riley were gone. What happened to the devil.

" Emmett I love you" rose and Alice threw their arms around him as he smiled away like a boy and a shiny new toy.

" thank you" my voice was uneven and coarse.

" your welcome. Now get up you lazy so an so" he laughed and everyone but me joined in.

" Bella what's wrong?" Alice sat on the edge of the bed noticing my silence.

" none of this is real is it? I'm going to wake up and find myself still in the tower." I choked on my sobs.

" Edward you get your stupid good for nothing ass up here now before I kick it and you down the stairs" Emmett yelled so loud I flinched.

" oops sorry Bella" he giggled.

" what? what?" Edward came bursting through the room.

" touch her hand, and tell her she is not dreaming." his eyes were cold.

" Isabella, this is real, I'm sorry it took me long to realise. But I want to change, I need to change if you are ever too help me and for me to help myself" he sighed. I seemed to be getting an electric current from his fingers, that's new.

" it doesn't work that way, you can't just will it happen you have to make it happen, can you do that?" I asked leaning forward closer to the former devil.

" help me" he whispered back.

" I will, I agreed didn't I" smiling as I looked into green orbs so full of life and regret, how could I not help him.

You are well and truly fucked Bella. Well done.

* * *

So there is your insight into edward's mind. and we got to carlisle and esme being taken. I miss them :(

Hope you liked it. please review :)

Laters xxxx

Sheila xxxx


	6. Beauty from pain

**Hello loves :)**

**i know i its been ages since i have written and posted a chapter, trust me i feel like a fail. anyway this chapter is one that was never originally going to be placed in her, but then i had a thought while trying to sleep and well this is what happened. **

**i am not sure when i will be able to update next as on the 18th of april my boyfriend is treating me to a holiday in paris. i shall try and update within the next 13 days but i have coursework a performing arts exam later today and a logbook for said exam to finish... but i will try. **

**I am going to now give you guys a warning! at the bottom of this chapter there is a dark theme, it is something that i do not know why i put it in but it seemed to fit. please let know what you think of it and your reactions too it. it is m for a reason guys. **

**the lyrics used in this chapter are **

**beauty from pain by superchick. please check her out she is amazing. **

**As always nothing belongs to me no matter how much i want to own Edward.**

**Enjoy guys :) *hides in my duvet/comforter depending where you are from***

* * *

**Bpov.**

I still could not get my head around it. Did he mean it or not? Could he have changed that quickly? Or was it just another plan to get me to go along with his plans,which thinking about it seemed more and more demanding.

He seemed decent sitting across from me on the bed he had picked out for me, i was still in his black shirt and still under the same covers he had sat upon. I was still in the same mood as i was when he opened that door. But i was no longer terrified ,i had accepted the fact that edward changes his mind every chance he got. I knew he was never predictable that one moment he could be an angel and the next he could be the devil.

When he left i just stared. Was this all my life had in store for me now, would i ever find love? The answer was undecided. I mean come on i've been trapped in a castle with a man who needs my help making a child, i asked him to work on his temper, which in the end would have brought me more time but thinking about it now did i want more time?

The longer i was here the more used to these people i would become. Alice would become my best friend granted she was already half way there but i knew it would happen. Emmett would become the big brother role. A role which he was already playing not just with myself. Alice had said about emmett being one of the only people that Edward listens too. Seeing that first hand only half an hour earlier just proved that everything Rose had said about the teddy bear that was her husband was true. Jasper had a different vibe about him, he stood behind alice as though he would have taken a bullet for her. It made my heart ache knowing that i might not have that at all. His pressence was calm and collected, the perfect person for alice as she was up and down and around and around. He was calm, stationary and loving. I am jelous why else would these thoughts be going around my head so much. The ceiling was black, nothing fancy just a dark sky with no stars. That was my life right now.

An endless night with no wishes upon stars.

I had not clue how long i had been in this room, how far i was away from my parents were coping with my dissapperance, if they even were looking for me. I did not hope as i found nothing worked at the moment. My back clicked when i rose into a seating postion and the shirt chaffed the insides of my thighs, i wished i had my long gown of silk from home, it never rubbed and it was softest shade of white and cream, there was a single rose woven into the center of the chest, it was perfect. Red as snow whites lips and perfectly proportationed as though it was dropped from a fairytale book straight onto the silk. It was soft to the touch and made me feel like a girl, a princess. And even though i grew to hate that title that gown made me feel that way and i was not ashamed of it. I rose from the seating postion listening as my sore muscles protested, there was no light except the dim in the corner. I used this to find my way, not far from the light, i felt a breeze drift though the space onto my bare legs and feet it was gentle and welcoming almost grasping my ankle and moving me there, moving me forward towards it so i would uncover its pressence. There in the corner lay the light, a thin stream lit the floorboards of the castle. And for a single moment the breeze took me away. It led me to the thin stream of almost pure light i grasped at the material that stopped its invasion into the room, and pulled.

I saw light, sunshine for the first time in days, i felt the breeze from a crack near the window pane, and smelt fresh air. I tried to open the window, but it would not move, that was when i saw the trees, the gate and the garden. Roses, tulips all displayed in patterns but all dying and in need of care. I was like those flowers, i tried to care for myself for as long as i could, but sometimes its not enough. You need help, and i wanted to run to those flowers and help them grow, like i would have to with my future child. Could i even have children? Riley said he saw no problems for the future so maybe thats what was worrying edward. He wanted to be sure he didnt waste his time. What an idiot i had been. I thought it was for my own health that maybe he was changing. Bella you should know better than to hope now after everything. The gate was open, it was a clear crisp day. But it was not the same as when you go outside and feel the wind on your cheeks, the air invading you nose with all the outside smells,. Nothing like being free. My freedom has been taken from me, i said i would help because i did not know the alternative, if it was worse i did not want to ventre there. So i chose the cop out. The easy way.

The baby.

I could go through all of that because i would still have my life and i would have something perfect out of it, maybe not love but i would love that baby, but i really did not want it with Edward. He was handsome yes, he seemed to be kind sometimes and he needed that baby, but what if when the baby was born he threw me out and took it from me, what if he didnt want it as he said and once it helped him he threw us both on the ground and went away back to the castle i was in, i was certain if that happened my baby would not be loved by its father, that i would have to cope all on my own and that something bad might happen while i tried to protect it. This is when i hoped that the people i was starting to love here would step in if that ever happened. That they would not be with his little games and would protect me and my baby. Bella stop it you cannot keep hoping.

That was where i stopped, i could not bring a baby into this world with Edward as its father. Edward will just have to find another innocent princess to take and be made his puppet. Because i wanted out right now. When i looked over the world that lay before me, one that the window and mr i need your help stopped me from getting too. What i wanted right now. What i needed.

I sat back on the bed letting the light pour through and made a plan. I would wait until they were all asleep, i would wait until alice forgot to lock the door, then i would creep my way to the door, it would open with a loud noise leaving me barely any time to run but i would have too. I would have to push myself to get to that gate and not stop until i was away from here.

But For now i wanted to go around the castle, to see what it looked like.

I knew my door was unlocked as edward did not lock it. I guess saying you agree to help fools people. So without any hesitation i tiptoed to the door, opened it and stepped over the threshold into the hallway of portraits.

The faces all stared at me on my way down, the eyes followed and the glares got worse as the line desended, the stairs were of course grand and old, so they would creak should i put too much weight on them. I got to top and went to the side, clinging to the gold stair rail i used only one foot at a time and silently moved down the stairs, the walls were cream and old, the ceiling was fancy, with domes of glass and pictures like in a place of woship, no angels just patterns and flowers, the most amazing flowers. The end step apprached and the floor felt nice on my feet, the carpet was a deep blue almost navy and was plush and feathery. I wanted to run around and stand with my toes pressed in as far as they would go into the soft carpeted ground. I noticed many doors, some of which i knew i could not enter because i just had a feeling i could not. The last door my eyes passed was black and had a gold knocker, that looked polished yet old, like it was forgotten. I felt a pull towards it like the string of a kite wrapped around my hand and dragged me to it. So i followed unafraid and unknowing. The door opened with the slightest push and i was in the room, it was all gold, gold carpet, gold curtains and the most perfect black grand piano, my fingers ached and raised on their own to run my hands along the ivory, why deny yourself bella. They may just like it. You can have a least some of your freedom back. Piano was like theropy in my kingdom, wherever i was down my mother sat me at the white piano in our throne room and played for me, through the years i played for her and now i was good at it. It was like floating, your fingers tell a story and your voice if you added one was like the narrator almost. The sounds were like the pen gliding over the paper and the notes and tune were the ideas being put down. So now without any worry of being found i sat on the gold bench with a a lion for the feet and a board of fine cushion on its back i let my fingers glind just above the keys, i felt the electrcity, the spark and the creavitiy begin to build within me. I opened my eyes and took in the scene before, journels and books lay scattered around the shelves that graced the walls, the curatins lay open letting in the sunshine. Yet i had only one thought.. one song i knew i could play, one song of how i felt.

So i played.

_The lights go out all around me_  
_One last candle to keep out the night_  
_And then the darkness surrounds me_  
_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_  
_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_  
_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_  
_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_  
_I feel like I'm slipping away_

**Epov.**

Who was playing my piano? Alice could not play neither could anyone else for that matter, that meant that either isabella was playing or someone was in my castle and that did not sit well with me, my work forgotten i slammed every door and stomped my way to the room. When i passed isabellas wide open door i knew it was her and she was about to pay. No one touches my piano but me.

Alice met me at the top of the stairs wondering if it was me playing.

" that girl, i knew i should have locked her door." i seethed. Alice understood but seemed not to be listening to me only to the gentle voice that now floated through the walls and up the stairs to my ears, it was soft yet broken.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

I was enticed to say the least so i listened and felt everything, the wind that was present in the castle, my sisters touch on my hand as we walked down the stairs but mainly i felt anger, and i wanted to rip her away from my piano that held nothing but bad memories for me.

The further we went down the stairs the more heartbroken she sounded. Well good.

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
_The best I can do is just get through the day_  
_When life before is only a memory_  
_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_  
_And though I can't understand why this happened_  
_I know that I will when I look back someday_  
_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_  
_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

by the time we reached the door she was more confident, and alice was silently crying next to me due to her heartbreak over isabella. That still did nothing. She touched what was mine, what is held dear to my heart due to my mother. She was not good enough to play it. Only myself and my mother was. And now she's gone and im left. Call me a momma's boy or whatever but that was one of the only things we did together and now she is gone.

Isabella will pay.

" Edward you shaking, please don't hurt her" she whispered.

I could not make a promise to my sister that i would break.

So i said nothing and just stood by the door watching isabella.

The way her hair fell down the back of my shirt was dangerous because at that moment i wanted to wrap it in a knot and twist it around her neck. The shirt had ridden up exposing her thighs which of course i wanted to take a riding crop to so she could feel my pain but more anything i wanted to break each and everyone of the fingers pressing into the keys my mother used to press.

I was beyond pissed.

_Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)_  
_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)_  
_I forgot how to hope_  
_This night's been so long_  
_I cling to Your promise_  
_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

as soon as the sway of her shoulders finished and the cries of my sister started i charged.

" what the hell do you think you are doing in here" i yelled. Nothing subtle, nothing about it was soft it was pure rage. And now she was on the recieving end. I grabbed the back of her neck, hair included and slammed the piano key cover shut.

" im sorry i just wanted .. to ... play" she stuttered.

" you wanted to play, well now i want to play, Alice go to Jasper" i seethed.

" why" she whimpered.

" because i don't want you to hear this ok go!" i ordered. And with a giant sob that tore a little into my heart she was gone.

I dragged Isabella by her hair down the stairs to the dungeon. Yes i had a dungeon in my castle. But i had never used it, nor my father or his father. I was the first does that make me sick?

There were no other options down her execpt to chain her wrists to the walls and use the whip that was used mainly on horses, the supply cupboard was also down here, as i drenched the whip in alcohol to kill the germs she squirmed and tried to break free.

" i'm sorry i just wanted to... let some of it out... i just wanted to play again" she cried out as the whip was unfolded.

Nothing she could say would make this better, nothing!

So i took one final look at her and brought the whip onto her back. The first lash is always the hardest, but the more time it struck her back the more she screamed. The better i felt. She was paying for crossing a line.

" son what are you doing?" mom?

" stop this, it's ok for her to play. Connect with her. Please just stop." the warped image of my mother appeared as i lifted the whip, she was pale and almost ghost like, but the tears on her cheeks and her sobs matched isabella's. I saw myself reflected in her eyes and the whip dropped and as it crashed to the floor she disappeared.

" thank you" she whispered before it was all silent except Isabella's breathing.

The black shirt was ripped exposing the red welts and lines that marked her flesh, the blood that trickled from the open wound and the image and what i had done.

Then it just stopped, the sobbing, the shaking and her head lolled to the side as her kness gave out.

I unchained her and she fell, her back hit the floor and her face was picture of pain, nothing beautiful.

Her cheeks were tear struck and her eyes were blotchy and red around the outside but her lids were closed. She had either fainted or given up.

I hoped for the first.

I carried her up the stairs, constantly looking at my work that showed clearly on her face, i took her though the winding hallways, knowing whatever was looking at me from the walls was totally disgusted with me and my actions. I felt stares and then i heard alice.

" I hate you" it was so clear and so loud i thought it was right next to my ear, but it wasent, she was behind me in the arms of jasper looking as broken as Isabella.

I took her to rileys office, knocked and entered.

" what happened" he rushed to clear the bed, i placed her on her front and looked away.

" Edward did you do this?" he choked.

" yes" i choked.

" why?" he shook his head as he started to cut the shirt away with sissors.

" i got angry and lost it" i admitted outloud and to myself for the first time since my parents had been taken from me.  
And all because a girl played a song that tugged at old memories and new heartstrings.


	7. Reveal

**So lets just start by saying this is the longest chapter i have ever written. Thats right! **

**I just wanted you all to know that i have not forgotten about this story, i just needed a big push in the right direction so i watched some films. Went to disneyland and paris with boyfriend. I have watched beauty and the beast countless times and have Read Beastly and a book called Beauty. These are both amazing books and written for the right audience. **

**Anyway, if this chapter seems abit rushed its because well this story needs to get a move on if Edward is going to make his deadline. **

_**How you turned my world you precious thing**_

_**You starve and near exhaust me**_

_**everything i've done i've done for you**_

_**I move the stars for no one**_

_**You've run so long You've run so far**_

_**Your eyes can be so cruel**_

_**Just as i can be so cruel**_

_**Though i do believe in you**_

_**yes i do**_

_**live without the sunlight**_

_**love without your heartbeat**_

_**i..i can't live within you.**_

Within you - David B. ( it would give too much away to write his full name.)

* * *

**Esme pov**

When Victoria called me from the kitchen I knew something was wrong. She normally waits until we are seated around the dinner table with Carlisle to update me on my families well being. It had been the same since she came to the house, told us what Edward had done and then whisked us away to the most magical island that ever existed. A few days before we were ` taken' Carlisle had let slip that we were too go on holiday for a week or so but thanks to Edward and his big mouth that landed us on this island so we had to cancel. However after a while we began to think of this island as home so Carlisle spoke to Victoria about who owned the island, turns out that it belonged to someone on the main land and that it was actually for sale. Carlisle managed to keep it a secret until my birthday that year, he handed me a sheet of paper which had the new name of the island written in elegant script. ISLE ESME. The scream alerted Victoria that it was in fact my birthday so along with the island Victoria build us a house, granted it had only taken a few words and a flick of her wrist but she still built one for me. We became pretty close after that.

" Esme we have a problem" she blurted as soon as my little legs made it to the water hole where I knew she would be.

" what has he done now!" I gritted my teeth, I loved my son to pieces but that did not mean when I returned to him he was not having a slap round the back of his head.

" He found her playing the piano and now he's taken her down to the dungeon, he's getting the whip Esme" she spoke softly as her eyes focussed on the water below slowly showing the picture.

" I'm going to kill him" I seethed. " does he not know that she was made for him" my breathing became heavier.

" Esme, I need you to do something for him." at the moment there was nothing I wanted to do for my son except maybe smack him over the head with a mirror.

" What do I need to do?" I am his mother after all, even if I am disappointed in him at the moment.

" There's the spirit, you need to go to him and get him to stop. He will be able to hear you and see you but you will appear as a figment of his imagination. It will make him stop and hopefully confuse him enough not to do it again" she explained as her the wind blew her fire red hair out behind her.

" how long do I have?" I needed to speak to Carlisle first.

" You have about one minute, there's no time to speak to him." this is what always made no sense, how did she knew when I needed to speak to my husband. When I asked her she replied `I know that look sweetie I used to have it too'.

" can you make sure he is here for when I return?" she nodded her head and then made me sit down. I looked around me, at the house, the trees then finally the long stretch of sea that showed a hint of the mainland. She closed her eyes and at that point I was confused but suddenly I no longer saw her. I only saw my son and how mad he looked.

It broke my heart.

When I heard the whip crack and Bella's cries it only made me cry.

When he saw me he stopped and he dropped the whip.

I was mainly focussed on how strong he looked and how much he had changed. I had saw him everyday in the water bowl Victoria had set up on the patio but it was something completely different to see him in real life. He was taller, but he looked so small.

When the whip dropped and he had realised that I was not at all pleased with him I felt myself being pulled back. My image must have been shifting because he looked confused.

With my final thank you I felt myself being pulled back and I opened my eyes to heat.. My island.

"Esme are you al right?" his voice whispered. My husband, the man who would do anything for me. I just needed him after seeing our son like that.

" it was horrible Carlisle, I never want to see that ever again." I sobbed into his white button up shirt, I drank the water Victoria had placed in my hand without even realising and took a deep breath. I needed comfort and I needed it now.

" Carlisle help me forget" I pleaded. He nodded like I knew he would and then gently whisked me up into his arms where I felt safe. I just needed to forget for a little while. I just needed him to make it all go away.

"I'll go check on the mainland" she smiled down at me knowing that It hurt me to see that but I knew that I had to do it for us to be able to go home.

" Victoria did it work?" I asked through my sobs.

" yes sweetie it did, you helped him more than you realise." she stroked my hair once, gave Carlisle an understanding nod and then just as quick as the smile graced her lips she was gone.

" I'll take care of you now" Carlisle whispered into my ear, while his white button up became wetter with the amount of tears my eyes were producing.

" I love you" I whispered as he opened the door to our master bedroom.

" forever." he replied softly and then closed the door. The outside world no longer existed to us at that moment.

Bpov

I awoke on my front with something cool on my back, I was happy that something was there because it felt like my whole back was on fire. The flames licking away in lines and trying to burn my skin away from me. It was then I felt someone's eyes on me.

I knew who they belonged too.

" ugh" not the most attractive noise in the world but at that moment I could not give a flying hoot, he hurt me and now he has to realise what he has done.

" Isabella" he whispered in the dark.

" Don't. Just don't" I spat back.

" I wanted to say I was sorr-" I cut him off before that word could even be uttered in the room.

" Do not say you are sorry, I want Alice" I demanded my voice thick with sleep.

" very well" he seemed defeated. Then footsteps began to make their way to the door, had he really been sitting that close to my bed? The floor board to my right side squeaked when someone put pressure onto it. Why did he have to be that close to me?

" Edward" I called when the door was opened.

" yes" he replied through gritted teeth, I did not have to be looking at him to know this simple fact. I just knew.

" I want the test tomorrow, have it ready by then and when I finish it. If I finish it. I will give you my virtue and we can start trying for your heir" I was still in the demanding mood even though I felt like I should not be doing this with my back in such a state but I needed to do it. I needed to get out.

" so be it" he slammed the door hard and I smiled, glad that he had gone but also that I was one step closer from getting out of here. All I had to do now was wait for my instructions of the test tomorrow.

Alice choose that moment to poke her head around the door.

" Bella can I come in?" she whispered in the dark.

" Alice you never have to ask" I called just as a sharp pain trailed up my spine.

She turned on the lamp next to my bed and sat down next to me. She pulled the cloth from my wounds , I heard the wince in her voice as she eyed the marks that he brother had placed there.

" I'll be right back" she patted my hair and then left as quick as she came.

A knock came on the door about five minutes after Alice left. I could see her slippers through the gap.

" Bella I brought you some food" Rose's soft voice echoed in the room, I smelt the fresh bread and pasta before she even made it through the door frame.

" Is that pasta?" I called lightly showing that I was not hurt to much by Edwards hand.

" oh Bella, I'm so sorry" she cried as she put down the tray on my bed, her red cardigan moving as she helped me into a seating position. I cried out and bit my lip. "I'm sorry sweetie but you have to eat" she placed the tomato and herb pasta and fresh bread in front of my now grumbling stomach. I grabbed the fork and dived straight in the centre. I moaned the moment the food touched my tongue and made its way around my mouth then down my throat.

" I brought you some tea" Alice announced as she made her way back into the room.

I took a sip of the hot brew and instantly felt relaxed. Not to sweet but strong. Just the way I liked it.

" right after this, we need to get those cuts bathed and then I get to dress you" she smiled but It never reached her eyes.

I thought this would be the perfect time to tell them that I was in fact going to be taking the test tomorrow. But looking at Alice playing with the hem of her yellow sun dress that had red flowers all over it made me think of outside and a sob came out.

" what Is it Bella" they both asked at the same time.

" your dress made me think of outside, I'm not allowed out there am I?" I took another big bite of my pasta before it went cold and also to hide my sobs.

" I'm afraid not Bella, but after you are dressed we are going to treat your wounds and help you downstairs all right.?" Rose smiled warmly in my direction.

" What will we do?" Alice gave her a look.

" watch a movie of course" she laughed then Alice joined in.

A movie? What the hell is that?

" what's a movie?" I asked confused.

" oh Bella, you know on the television" Rose shared a look with Alice when I did not respond to her statement.

" Bella what year was it when you left you kingdom" Rose began to stroke my hair just as a mother would her child.

"um 1901 I think" their faces told me all I needed to know. Yet another problem that needed to be solved.

" Bella that was over a hundred years ago." wait what? Alice must have it mixed up.

" Bella what year were you born?" Rose asked lightly.

" 1901" this was getting strange. Did the numbers mean something different here?

" That's not possible Bella, is your kingdom in a time loop or something? Alice seemed a little flustered by this new knowledge.

I just shrugged my shoulders which was a really bad idea because I felt my back sting which could only mean two things.

My wounds had reopened

or

I was the biggest cry baby In the whole world.

" oh Bella, lets get these cleaned" Alice cooed softly to me.

She went to the bathroom and ran the water while Rose helped me get out of bed and undress. Which was really nothing because the only thing I had on was a blanket covering my waist and some shorts- which were not there last night- she then helped me limp to the bathroom.

" right Bella I need you to lean forward for me" I did what Alice requested but crying the whole time.

I was not comfortable to be naked around anyone but I needed to get cleaned and I knew I could not do this myself and they were girls. I'm sure Alice had done the exact same thing for Rose.

I tried to cover myself the best I could, but in the end I just gave up and enjoyed the soothing water and Rose washing my hair.

We talked about clothing, how thick and beautiful my hair was, Alice begging for me to let her French braid it. Which I accepted as it was lying on my cuts at the moment and I did not want to have to scratch them because of my stupidly long hair. My hair and back were clean and I felt a lot better now than I had in the whole time I was here. I thought maybe it was because a certain green eyed devil was not here but I knew it was something much deeper than that. It was because Alice and Rose were acted like my real best friends and I knew that without a doubt when this was all over and in the past I would miss them terribly. They both applied some cream to my cuts and then Alice helped me into a royal blue gown that was cut in the back so that the only material that would rub against my cuts was the medical gauze and tape she had used. I decided to tell them about the test tomorrow.

" Alice, Rose I've told Edward that I want to do the test tomorrow and that if he does and I succeed I will let him take my virtue and well try for the baby" I took a deep calming breath readying myself for the volcano.

But it never came.

" I see, Bella are you sure your physically able to do that" Rose said while brushing my hair.

" Bella your back is all torn up you can't" Alice cried.

" when I was in the tower" they both winced " Edward said something about having me weak for the test, I'm playing into his hand but I want to show him I'm not weak and I will fight him for my freedom, even if that means going through his test and letting him have sex with me so I become pregnant with his baby." I finished my little rant when I heard a door slam and then Rose being called by Emmett.

" Bella" she cried before looking at the door.

" Rose I have made my choice, I will be here at the end of it no matter what" she leaned forward and kissed my cheek before sobbing once and leaving the room. Alice turned me away from her and sat me on the bed being careful of my torn up back.

" Bella, I know you don't want to be here but do you think you could grow to like it and me" she whispered as she parted my hair ready for the braid.

" Alice your already my best friend here, and I've never had one before so I'm not about to loose you . I only don't like it here because of Edward. But I know he needs help and if it sets me free I'm going to do it. But don't ever think I want to leave here because of you." I patted her knee and heard the sobs from behind me.

" Bella, when you came here I defied Edward because I needed someone other than my family to love" she sobbed. There was that word again. Love

I still hoped I would find it but I didn't want to let Alice know how much I wanted it right now. I wanted true love. But even if I left this place. I would always love Alice I just wanted to feel that Love that I know she has rooted in her veins for jasper. And I wouldn't give up.

**Epov**

I grabbed the material Alice had asked me for, as you can probably tell I was trying to make up for what I did to Isabella. The fact that I saw my mum only made me that more confused about the whole thing. Why was she there and why after eight years did she appear? The more I thought about it, the more of a headache I got. I paid for the material,all one hundred and twenty fucking yards of it -And all different might I add and left.

I decided to head back to the castle as I would need to start getting everything sorted if she wanted to do It tomorrow. If she completed the test tomorrow then that would mean I was one step closer to reaching that goal. One step closer to making everything right again.

I walked back up the path to my carriage watching as the trees moved in the wind. It was a warm day in the kingdom but I knew as soon as I made my way home it would grow colder and colder. And yes I still travelled by carriage into the kingdom, one because the kingdom was old fashioned anyway and two I liked the peaceful drive it was.

On the way back I heard a wail and asked my driver to stop the carriage, the boy I had hired to come at my beck and call to drive was from the kingdom. I sent word to him through bird. Twenty first century and still having to send a fucking bird.

What I saw was not what I would call a family day out. A man with long blonde hair had a blonde haired woman pressed against a tree with a dagger in his hand. A small child was watching the whole scene. I had to do something but he had a dagger, my driver by the name of Seth had climbed into the carriage and lifted the seat in front of me, inside lay another dagger which he passed to me with a look of confusion.

" you don't know how to fight do you?" I whispered.

" I'm just a driver sir" he shook his head.

" wait here, when I shout drive and I'm back in this seat you go full speed to the castle gates got it" I demanded.

" yes sir" he nodded in understanding.

" your useless, when I ask for some stress relief you give it too me no questions asked. And I don't care who Is watching you understand." the blonde yelled in her face.

" stop it daddy" the little girl yelled with tears dripping down her face. They were just inside the woods. The girl was dressed in just her night clothes but they did not cover the bruises that were littered all over her, I felt sick. The plain white nightdress was too big and was hanging off her small frame.

" YOU HEAR ME!" the man screamed in his wife's face. He pulled the arm which contained the dagger and before I could move I saw the light drain from his wife's eyes and saw the blood trickle down and he dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

" daddy what have you done" the little girl whimpered.

" your next sweetie, come to daddy" he whispered before he began to lunge at her small frame. I made my move and caught his arms before he made impact.

" What do you think your doing?" I growled at him.

" Mind your own business before I kill you too" he tried to get out of my hold.

" your going to kill a child" I spat in his ear.

" damn right, she is mine so therefore I can kill her If I want to" he tried to twist my arms but I already had the dagger pressed against his stomach.

" over my dead body" I whispered and plunged the dagger deep enough to Maine him for the ride he was about to take.

I dropped his body to the floor and then called to Seth to bring the carriage. He helped me load up the worthless excuse for breathing space. I closed his wife's eyes and prayed she was in a better place.

" take them to the kingdom, do not mention my name and your family will always be looked after Seth" I knew he needed money, because his wife was about to have another baby.

" all right, what about you" he asked me sincerely.

" I can walk it from here" I placed a hand on his shoulder when a cry came from the woods. The little girl had come from behind a tree searching for her mummy.

" what about her?" Seth moved his chin in her direction.

" I'll take her to Rose, she will be one the most loved child in the whole world. Trust me Seth" I looked him straight in the eyes and he nodded. He knew she would be al right. For he had met Rose once before and he knew how much she longed for a child. Emmett was just not ready.

" I'll see you next time then" he moved to sit on the carriage.

" remember Do not mention my name" I looked at him sternly.

" you saved a child, you have my trust" then he rode off and I was left with the little girl.

" hello, what's your name?" I whispered as I sat down on the grass away from her.

" Claire,what's your name?" she sobbed back.

" Edward, do you have any other family Claire, any aunts or uncles?" I moved a little forward.

" No just me and daddy and mummy" she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her night dress.

" I'm sorry Claire. He won't hurt you any more. Would you like to come home with me, there's a lady there who might want to look after you" I searched her face for any sign of plans.

" like a mummy" she tilted her head to me and I looked into her big blue eyes and I knew that I would have to do something for her.

" yes like a mummy" I whispered.

" will they hurt me?" she replied hugging her knees to her chest.

" never sweetie" I looked in her eyes. She nodded and I motioned for her to come to me. She did and I wrapped her up in my jacket and picked up the small four year old.

" we have to walk now. You can sleep" I pressed a small kiss to her head and then began to walk.

She was out like a light before I reached the castle path.

When I opened the door to the castle no one was to be found. But I smelt food which could only mean one thing, Emmett must be stuffing his face. I rounded the corner and true to my words there was Emmett eating the biggest bowl of pasta ever. His eyes widened when he noticed the sleeping angel in my arms.

" get Rose, this is a matter for the both of you" I whispered.

I heard Emmett shout Rose and then whisper something to her. Emmett came into the kitchen followed by Rose.

" what have you done?" she came so close to me that I thought steam would come out of her ears. If It was not for the sleeping angel in my arms I'm pretty sure I would have been dead right about now.

" I found her on my way back. Her father was hurting her mother and then he killed her, then turned onto Claire I couldn't let that happen so I killed him. Seth took them back to kingdom but I could not leave her there. She has no one. I thought maybe you could help her. She asked me if we would hurt her and when I told her we would never she came straight to me. She just needs love Rose" I handed over the sleeping angel to Rose. She took one look at her under my coat and went red.

" you did the right thing, I'll look after her" she wiped away a tear before leaving the room with her.

" she got a kid after all then" Emmett swallowed.

" she needs you both Emmett not just a mum" he lifted his eyebrows at that comment.

" sort of like Bella, huh. Don't you think she needs love?" he said around the rim of his glass.

" that's different Emmett and you know it" I replied.

" She's still going to give you everything and more, if she passes tomorrow and gets pregnant. That baby will need like you said love and a mum and a dad. Are you ready for that?" he took his bowl to the sink and then gulped the rest down.

" no" I said truthfully.

"well you better get ready then, because she's going to pass tomorrow. She's too strong not too. Edward look what you just did for that girl, you have a heart of gold but its buried deep under that beast that you think you are. I'm not getting all mushy on you, Edward I'm stating facts" with that he left obviously to go and join Rose and their new addition to their little family.

I did something I never thought I would do after Emmett left I went and sat at the piano. I did not touch it, I just sat and thought of my parents the way I remembered them before I opened my stupid big mouth and got us all dropped in the shit.

**Bpov**

I awoke to cheering and a cold wind across my back. It felt good on my skin but I had no idea why it was there.

" Isabella get up" he shouted at me. I moaned and opened my eyes. I was chained to a wall that was obviously the front of the castle. The woods were in front of me and so was Edward. He was sitting on a large chair and to his sides were all the people in the castle. Some I did not recognise and some that I thought had maybe come from a different kingdom to see this test.

" I'm awake" I got to my feet and stared him down.

" I'm glad your so lively, You after all wanted this test so I thought it only be fitting if you got to do when you wake up, that way you will be done quicker and we can move on" he spat.

" bring it on" I spat back.

" bring them out" my eyes followed his and I saw a man leading out three people. One was a muscular man, the other a very feminine woman who when walked past the crowd got grabbed and touched. The last was a small child, her hair was long and blonde and she had bruises all over her. I instantly wanted to make sure Edward knew that he would never touch a child like that.

" What is all this about" I demanded.

" you must choose one of these to take with you into the test" he smiled down at me from his chair.

Just as I was about to choose the woman because she kept getting touched a man made a grab at the small child. I needed it to end.

" the child" I said fast.

I heard Rose sob.

" very well" she was let go and brought her to me. I was unchained so that I could pick her up. She must have only been about four and was very light. I wanted to kill him.

" next you must choose an item. Water, a cloak or a dagger" he had a man bring the items forward. When the little girl shivered in my arms I knew which one I must choose.

" the cloak" I replied, the short man with horrible teeth and short hair brought it over to me, I instantly began to unfold it.

" why the cloak?" he demanded

" she's cold" I whispered back. I wrapped her in the cloak before placing her back on my hip.

" anything else" I spat.

" remember not everything is as it seems." more fucking riddles. Why doesn't he just tell me about them. Oh yeah it's his test.

" ok" I hugged the girl tighter to me.

" you must enter the forest behind me, in the middle there is a key, find it and make your way back out. But be warned there are traps and tricks hidden all over. I hope you make it Bella" Edward's voice caressed my name. I was having none of that as the shiver made its way down my spine.

I walked forward and passed by his chair.

" You don't have the right to call me Bella, Your just a beast nothing more, nothing less" I whispered in his all too perfect ear and then continued into the forest. Before I could get to the edge I heard Emmett say " more than realise Bella". I turned and walked with the little girl wrapped tightly around my neck and nothing stopping me.

The forest was lit, but I could tell that we would only have the daylight hours to move because I needed to make sure the little girl was back out in time for her not to get too hungry.

" Hey, I'm Bella" I whispered to the little girl on my hip.

" I'm Claire" she whispered into my neck.

" well then Claire, hold on tight. Do not let go understand" I kissed her cheek when she nodded.

Well come on feet lets find this key.

I walked for hours passing tree after tree. I stumbled on a branch and went flying towards one. However I did not hit it, my hand hit something other than that, it hit a wall? I felt along the solid piece and found that it was a realistic painting of the forest making it look like there was more than what there was.

Claire had fallen asleep after the first few hours and I was starting to get tired of carrying her but there was no way I was letting go of her.

I walked on while touching the wood, but then it stopped and I felt a hole, I looked through it and saw a path running along the floor, so I followed my gut and stepped out onto it. The whole image shifted now and I heard a dog bark from behind me. I got scared and ran. I ran past the scenery even though every move I made made my back ache more and more. Tears were running down my face, when I finally felt something right behind me I turned and saw the most horrific scene in the world. A giant dog was chasing us while snapping its teeth. I knew I could never out run it so I stopped and placed Claire down on the ground.

" Claire sweetie wake up" I shook her a little.

" what Bella" I started to unravel the cloak more and more.

" hide under this and do no come out until I tell you ok" she lay on the ground and I placed the brown cloak over her. I frantically placed leaves over the cloak so that she would be hidden. I heard the dog bark again and I grabbed the biggest twig I could find. It found me then.

" doggy wanna play?" I waved the stick in front of me while I shivered. I tried to see if Claire was all right but when I went to turn my head I was lifted into the air by my arm. The wind picked up and the trees moved faster making me feel dizzy. The big black dog had attached its mouth to the log and began to swing its head round and round. I was swung around and around until it flipped me in the air. I don't know if it was fate or if someone was watching over me but I managed to land on the dogs back. It continued to thrash like it was possessed, I climbed up its back silently thanking Mrs Sue for all those balance lessons she made me take.` A Princess should keep her back straight and walk without looking at her feet' naturally I had to be the most clumsy princess ever known to mankind.

" Claire are you all right? Don't come out just say yes or no" I shouted. I heard a faint yes and the dog dropped the log and started to dip down to sniff the floor. This is what I needed I clung onto its fur and slid down its back onto the neck. I lifted the ear and brought my mouth too it. I bite as hard as I could on the ear. The dog whimpered and began to try and throw me off.

" sssshhh it's ok " I soothed as best I could. My father said that if you bite a dog on the ear and let it know that you are not a threat by your tone of voice it should calm it and let it do what you need to do.

" sshh, I mean you no harm." I petted its head and tried to soothe it.

I spat out the horrible taste in my mouth and stroked the dog through its whimpers. It finally settled after a while of my soothing motions. I slid down the side of its neck even when my back protested.

I carefully made my way around to the front of the huge dog. And brought its nose down by the chain wrapped around its neck.

" shadow" I whispered into the dogs ear and began to scratch it behind the ear.

" Claire you can come out now" I called as I petted the dog.

" ssshh it's ok" I patted it again.

It seemed to be relaxed and understood me.

" can you take me to the centre of the forest?" I whispered in its ear as Claire wrapped her small self around my leg. It seemed too know what its way because it began sniffing and licking at my hand.

It lay down on the ground and panted like a normal dog would.

" this is one strange world. Nothing ever happened like this in my kingdom." when we were both seated I stroked the dogs fur letting it know we were ok. It began to walk slowly through the forest.

" Claire, do you believe in magic?" I whispered.

" yes, Magic is how Edward found me" she laughed back obviously enjoying the ride.

" what do you mean Claire" I hugged her tighter.

" Mummy and Daddy were fighting in the woods when we came back from a long trip, daddy was really mad at mummy, I don't what he did but he hurt her and then he went to hurt me, I wished before daddy hurt mummy that someone would take me away from my mean daddy. Someone listened to me Bella because Edward founded me and took me to the big castle where I met lady who took care of me" she smiled and hugged closer to my chest.

" so Edward saved you" I asked to the air after she said nothing.

" He's nice to me, I gots a teddy from him" she laughed at her own little memory.

" I wish I could say the same" as a tear fell down my cheek into her hair.

" I'm hungry Bella, lets ask for food" she said nicely.

" Claire I don't think that will work" I felt hungry too.

" Try it." she sat up and grabbed onto the fur for a little bit.

" I must be out of my mind" I whispered.

" Edward can I have an apple please?" she elongated the please.

I was about to call her silly but an apple dropped into my lap.

" so your watching?" I looked up and around for him but I could see nothing.

" a little" his voice bounced off the trees.

" The apple isn't going to hurt her right" I knew I was pushing his buttons.

" No Isabella, I thought she told you." he sighed as I handed the apple over to her and she took the biggest bite I had ever seen a child take. It looked red and juicy I wanted one.

" she did, Maybe your not such a beast after all" I whispered.

"Does she need something to drink?" he asked.

" OH YES PWEASE I WANT JWUICE" she screamed laughing. Sure enough juice found its way into my lap.

" thank you" I whispered.

" Do you want anything" He whispered.

" No, I plan to be out by dinnertime" I replied.

He snorted and then it was all silent.

It took me a while before I realised that the dog had stopped moving and that we were at the end of the trail. I slid from the dogs neck, catching Claire when she slid down.

" thank you so much shadow." I gave him a kiss on the nose, he barked and then took off. I turned to find two doors in front of me.

" Edward" I called.

" I was hopping you would not be this far yet, but you are, Isabella one of these doors leads to me and the other leads to the key, you can only choose one and once inside you cannot go back and choose the other." then he was gone.

" well I suppose I should think about this." I sat on the ground eyeing the two doors thinking about the pros and cons of each.

" I'm bored" Claire so proudly announced. The woods began to get darker and colder, the more I sat there.

" choose the right one" a voice whispered over the wind.

" Who are you?" low enough only for it to hear.

" trust me you will meet me soon I hope" her voice was light and motherly. It was like the notes on Edwards piano.

I gathered Claire up onto my hip and pushed down the handle of the door. Inside was dark but it was covered in roses. Red, yellow, white even black. In the middle of the room on bed of petals lay an old key. The moonlight coming through the glass roof reflected on the keys edge.

" thank you" I whispered to the motherly voice.

I clutched the key in my hand and made my way out the door, but not before picking a yellow rose to give to Claire.

" pretty just like you" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and then placed her head on my shoulder as I began the walk back. Edward made on crucial error,he forgot to wipe clean the dog paw prints, so I followed those all the way back up to the hole in the solid wood.

My legs had grew tired hours ago and my mind was telling me it was time to rest but I needed to get Claire back to that lady so she could get some food and sleep.

I pushed through the hole and then I breathed in a sigh of relief when the forest became lighter and I saw the castle in front of me.

There standing in front of the door were two short men and Rose, she came rushing down the steps and eyed Claire sleeping on my shoulder.

" your the lady aren't you?" I whispered to Rose handing over Claire.

" Yeah" she smiled.

" your going to do perfect Rose" I hugged her and then made my way to the two short men.

" what happens now?" I yawned. And stretched wincing as my back protested.

" you must find your way around the castle, at the back there is a door, it has this marking on it" he picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to me. It was a picture of a lion holding a rose in its mouth.

" this better be all, I'm tired I want my bed" I laughed. And began to make my way around the castle. I passed the garden which needed a lot more work than I thought when I saw it from my bedroom window. I saw a fountain which had moss and weeds floating in the murky water and I found a small river running along the surrounding of the castle before drifting off back into the woods. I shivered and quickened my step. I found it, it was small but when I placed the paper up to the door, the marks were the same. I took the key that had a heart at the end of it and placed it into the small lock. I heard something crash and I opened the door. Something was hiding in this place. It was a basement of sorts and it had everything from pictures to boxes of old things. I walked into the room shutting the door behind me. Whatever was in this room was the end of my test and I was going to face it like a princess and not run away.

" Hello" I called. Something gleamed in the corner of my eye, a flash of light caught on the edge of a mirror. I took careful steps towards it and only noticed close up that it was shattered, the oval carved wood was still intact but the mirror was not.

" seven years bad luck you know" I reached out to touch a piece when eyes flashed in the broken mirror. I screamed and turned around to face the last part of my test.

Nothing was there, I turned again and the same eyes were reflecting back. I knew those eyes.

It couldn't be.

" You promise to be there when I turn around" I whispered to the mirror.

The reflection nodded so very gently, shoving my hearts scream to not do it away. I turned around and just as it promised standing before me was the biggest lion I had ever seen.

Of course I screamed what girl would not. Strike that what person would not scream.

It took a step back and that made me stop, it looked like it wanted to hurt me but then it looked like It didn't.

" did you break the mirror?" I took a step forward. It took a step back. But bowed its head a little.

" I know your eyes, they haunt me" I took another step forward then another. Until I had the lion backed into a corner.

Its head was bowed and I reached my head to touch it's fur.

" Your Edward aren't you" I whispered as I touched it's mane.

The lion nodded at me and I quickly moved back scared of the information I just received. I felt the days activities come creeping up on me. My tiredness and pain from my back radiating throughout my whole body. I sunk down onto my knees and started to sway, from hunger, pain and new knowledge that my brain was not ready to dissolve. I lay down on the cold ground and hoped that I would make it through the night.

" Edward don't hurt me while I sleep ok" I looked up to see him nod and then lay down.

I began to shiver while down there but I did not have the strength to move from where I lay.

" your warm aren't you?" I whispered and he nodded his head.

" Come keep me warm and I'll give you what you need tomorrow I promise, day or night. Just keep me warm." I started to mumble as my eyelids grew heavier. The lion moved towards me and lay a few inches from me. I smiled and reminded myself to remember this was Edward. Because he lay next to me and let me go to him. He didn't force me he just knew I would.

I moved into the warm fur, his front leg found its way around me and I curved my body into him.

That was the first night I slept wrapped in Edwards arms. Granted he was a lion, but I knew a lot more about him now and it make my heart ache for him. Now he just had to show my with his Human heart that I could trust him and maybe one day learn to like him and maybe even love him like I loved Alice. But for now I slept in his arms feeling the warmth coming from his chest. I fell asleep knowing tomorrow we would both be changed people.

* * *

**So there's something i need you guys to do :) I used two films as inspiration for this chapter and the test. If you can name one or both of the films i will update earlier. One begins with L ( ps. song at the top of the chapter is in the film- theres a little hint for you. ) and the other begins with H and is a very well known series/ saga. Good luck.**

**Sheila x **


	8. Weeping Rose

**Hey guys:) **

**So i know it's been a while and well i have written this chapter like six times but i needed to get something out to you guys. I have my exams all this week and next so i might not be able to update until next month but i will try my hardest. **

**warning: ABUSE AHEAD. SOME MAY FIND THIS OFFENSIVE AND MAY CAUSE DISTRESS, if i do cause any distess please know that i mean no harm and i am here if anyone does need someone to talk too. someone that will listen and not judge.**

**There is not really a song for this chapter. But i have given you some nice Edward in this.,. pick it out if you can :) It's something he says. The line is also from one of my fav films. So have fun finding that one :) **

**Anyway... The story needed to move on and well here you go.  
**

* * *

**Bpov**

When I came out of my slumber I noticed two things, first, my right side was very very cold. And second there was an arm curled around my waist holding me tightly too them. I knew in an instant who the arm belonged too and I also knew why he was holding me, but why so tightly?

Maybe he thought I needed the warmth, which he was only providing for my back. I was lying on my right side and he was spooning me. It felt strange to know this man had hurt me and was now holding onto me for dear life.

I remembered his eyes in the mirror and that they looked so sad, I remembered the test and agreeing to do the _deed _as it were tonight. How could I have been so stupid. Was I even ready for this, ready to have my last sign of something pure taken from me. Was I ready to get pregnant? I knew the answer as soon as I thought of the question. No.

But I would keep my word, nine months and then I could go free, if he would let me. But what about the baby?

I had a choice to make after the baby was born, take the baby with me or leave it in Edwards care. I had a feeling that I would chose the first option and not because of Edward. I felt the arm around me tighten and that shook me from my thought process, he groaned an began to move behind me holding me even tighter. Get off me. I wanted to yell but I couldn't. The words just did not form in my throat. Edward was half lion. I did not know how deep this spell, curse whatever you wanted to call it went but I knew one thing. Edward was just as trapped as I was, and he had probably been trapped longer.

No wonder he was so bitter but that did not excuse him from what he had done to me. He had not only hurt me physically but he was confusing my emotions and playing mind games with me. No is not the time to get attached to this man Bella. Now is definitely not the right time.

I turned in his arms to see If he was actually awake, but he was not. Even though he was still asleep it looked like he was so tired. Almost as if he had not slept in weeks, suddenly I found myself wanting to know why? This boy, this man had something to do and I was making it more difficult for him. I know I should make it difficult but looking at his face right at the moment and then taking in what happened yesterday and with Claire made me wonder if he is putting on his brave face and strong pose to get me too do things. Almost as if he thought that if he scared me enough I would break and he would have his way with me. I was breaking, little by little. But if he could only understand that you have be kind to get what you want. I would make it easier for him, if he was kind. He showed some kindness to me the other day when he made me dinner and almost broke in front of me. But then I had to go and play his piano and destroy it all. Not that there was much to destroy but still that little bit we had was now gone. I still did not feel bad about it, that piano and the emotions I let out while playing were worth the slashes to my back and the tainted looks I got from him when I woke up. Still... time moves forward and so would we. If I wanted my freedom I would have too.

I took in his clothes and wondered how he managed to get clothed if he was asleep or if when he turned he would still be in the clothes he wore before he changed into the lion. I had so many questions about his curse, so many whys and the same amount of how's but I knew I could not ask them yet. So I would keep my mouth shut for a while. When I looked back up to take in his face I was met with green. His eyes were open, staring at me. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips and he cleared his throat. After that motion everything happened fast.

One second I was looking into his eyes and the next he was on the other side of the room breathing heavily. I was instantly cold.

" Morning" I squeaked, only then did I realise that I had not spoken and everything had been my thoughts this morning. I cleared my throat but he was already on the way too the door.

" stop" I demanded.

He stopped, turned and the looked at the floor.

" Thank you for keeping me warm." I smiled softly.

" Your welcome" his voice was heavy as though he did not want to have this conversation.

" Look I did say today, so when today?" I was giving him the choice, it was enough that I was actually going through with this let alone planning it.

" I..i don't know. Tonight?" he sighed.

" I can that" I nodded. That gave me the full day to prepare for the act.

" is there anything you need to make your more comfortable tonight?" he rubbed the back of his neck and waited for my reply.

" I really like roses, They calm me" I tired to get him too look at me again but he didn't he just nodded and left. I followed shortly after many calming breaths. What I noticed while walking up the stairs towards the kitchen light, was the claw marks along the walls.

He had tried get away from it. He tried to escape just like me.

When I got to the kitchen I was scared. It was all silver and like nothing I had ever seen before. I ran straight for the door and up the stairs looking for my room. Before I made it too the bottom stair my eyes caught the piano room. The same room that I had been dragged from and whipped by the hands that would touch me tonight and be very close. I shuddered but the room called to me so I took a step forward then another, then another until I was in the room just looking at the piano. But what was different to the scene before, on the seat sat a very stressed looking man. Edward.

" Why don't you play?" I whispered. His head almost flew off his shoulders when he turned.

" Because it's not the right time to play. It brings up things that I can't deal with" he shook his head and got up to move.

" I'll see you tonight" he nodded curtly then just left. Yet again.

I found my way to my room after trying almost every door in the west wing. Some rooms were bigger than mine but they had no feeling to them. Cold and deserted. I did not know where the other family members rooms were but I knew that I would see them all soon. Alice was probably already in my room waiting for me. And as I opened the door I knew I was right. She was sat in the middle of my bed looking at dresses and different outfits.

" Alice" I laughed.

" oh Bella I'm so proud of you. So know you know about Edward it's time to get you sorted and on the train of love" she giggled to herself.

" Alice that is not going to happen" I said firmly and walked over the bed.

" ladies" Rose's voice rang out through the room as she walked though the door in a long robe and slippers. They were both red. Red was Rose's colour.

" oh good your here we need to get Bella all ready, she needs to look her best" Alice began to go run me a bath. She skipped all the way to the bathroom making her small yellow summer dress swish around her small figure.

" why Alice?" I called. Her reply was muted but when she walked back in with her arms wet with bubbles clinging to her skin she spoke again.

" For Edward silly" she laughed and it sound like a little bell.

" I don't want to look nice for him ever" I walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. The blue velvet parted and I got a look at the outside, the garden still looked like it needed some tender love and care.

Just like everyone.

" Oh come on Bella" Rose suggested as though I should want to look nice for him.

" look we are going to try tonight, I told him I would. I want my freedom and this is my only way out" tears began to prick in my eyes but I kept them back and away from their eyes.

" well at least let us make you feel better" I looked at both their eyes and I knew they would. They would give me a makeover and put cream and my now sore back and they would make it all go away for at least an hour or so and then I could back to thinking about everything I feared and everything I wanted. So I agreed.

After my strawberry scented bath and bubble fight with the girls I exited the bathroom ready to put on a new dress and feel better about being clothed.

" we would take you into the city for a spa appointment but of course we can't so I think we should do it here" the girls looked at each at other and nodded.

" do what?" I asked moving back from them.

" clean you up of course" they both blushed.

" I just took a bath" I was so confused.

" you know when we said your kingdom was outdated." rose trailed on and looked for Alice for help.

" Bella people in this time are more groomed down there" she finished with a expel of breath.

" excuse me" my eye widened.

" it will take ten minutes, come on we are all girls" yes we were all girls but I did not want them to see _down there_ almost as much as I did not want a man down there.

But I saw the looks on their faces and I knew they were just trying to make me feel good about myself and I think they knew I might need the confidence tonight, so yet again I agreed.

" all right" I sighed.

They both bit their lips and told me to lie on the bed. Rose halt my legs open while I blushed like a tomato. Alice applied some hot sticky substance and then I felt pain.

My legs closed and I screamed. I heard people on the stairs rushing up.

" Bella are you all right?" Emmett's voice filled the halls.

" Em sweetie she's fine we are just giving her a spa treatment" Rose called.

" ouch, Good luck Bells" see even he knew of my pain so why were they putting me through it. It last for another ten moments and then Alice put the sticky stuff down and got rid of all the paper. My down there area felt hot and inflamed but when I looked down it was neat and tidy, it looked better than it did so I thanked them while blushing and let them dry my hair.

" Where's Claire?" I asked Rose. Suddenly in need of a little hug.

" she's with Emmett and Jasper" they both responded.

" can I see her?" I whispered.

" of course you can, she was telling me about you last night at dinner, which reminds me you need to eat" she laughed and got my dress from the bed.

" that sounds good right now" I laughed and the awkwardness of the spa treatment evaporated.

Five minutes later we were walking down the stairs towards the scary looking kitchen. When I heard the little giggle I suddenly picked up my pace and then just ran towards her.

" Bella" she squealed when I made it through the door.

" well hello there little lady" Jasper spoke to me for the first time in his southern accent. If Alice was not married to this fine man I would have tried to get him.

" hi" I smiled but went to the reason I was down here in the first place. She was dressed In a little princess dress and slippers, she was holding a little blanket and teddy bear.

" so Claire, are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" I mocked hurt. Pointing to her bear.

" oh Bella this is Beast" she smiled and halt him out to me.

" why beast?" I looked intrigued into what she had to say, but to be honest I was.

" cos I love Beauty and The Beast" her little body bounced on the chair. And I smiled at her excitement.

" Mummy can we watch it please" she elongated everything.

" Later sweetie eat your food, and then you watch it" she smiled up at Rose like she was an angel, but due to her past I could understand why. That little girl had been through a lot, I was eighteen years old and I was only dealing with a man who was bitter, she dealt with a man who killed her mother and was going to kill her too. I felt my heart warm at the fact that Edward had saved her. Maybe he has heart after all. He needs to use it to control his anger, I had not had another episode with Edward since my back incident and even though that was only the other day I was beginning to hope. Very bad idea Bella.

While I ate an entire batch of scrambled Eggs and toast the others chatted and Emmett looked like he was amazed by the amount I could eat in one sitting.

" I really want to have a food competition with you right now" he laughed.

" I would win" we all laughed and Jasper sighed.

" he's just upset because he looses every time" Emmett patted him on the back while he was drinking.

" do that again and I'll hit you" I could see the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile.

Yet Emmett waited for the moment Jaspers cup touched his lips and he patted his back. Jasper slammed down the cup and bolted towards Him. He laughed and then took off out the door.

" children" Alice and Rose both said at the same time and then giggled.

Claire had finished her meal and was jumping up and down waiting to be told she could do what she wanted.

" You may go and watch the film" Rose took her plate.

" yes" she did a little fist pump in the air and curled up and slid from the chair and ran into another room.

" Uncle Eddie" she screamed and then giggled. I saw her first wrapped in someone's arms and trying to squirm out of them while they tickled her.

I gasped at the love and kindness pouring out of his eyes he was smiling for the first time.

" Isabella" he seemed shocked and let Claire go, she just ran back into the room she came from.

There was a silence throughout the room,we just looked at each other and then at the table.

" I forgot to tell you, you are free to use anything in the castle whenever you wish." he cleared his throat and went to leave.

" Edward does that include the piano" I whispered.

" if you wish it" then he left. I could play his piano? Something was not right with this scene, was I still dreaming? I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and just stood there.

" Bella" Alice's hand waved in front of my face.

" Yes" I snapped out of it.

" would you like to help us with Claire's room, we are moving her into a bigger one next to Rose and well we could use some help?" she smiled at me with her big eyes and I knew I could never say no.

" of course" I smiled back and laughed when we heard Claire singing in the other room.

" Claire we are going to go move your things to your new room are you coming?" Rose called into another room.

" no! Me and Uncle Eddie are going to watch The little mermaid" she said softly.

" all right sweetie you knew where we are If you need us" She returned with a huge smile on her face.

" Your happy aren't you?" I asked kindly.

" very, I know Em would never admit it but I think he is too" she blushed and then led the way to their quarters.

Everything in this section of the castle seemed brighter, fuller and more alive, I knew that had something to do with how much love was at the end of the castle. Still I hoped one day that all the rooms in the castle could be this warm and welcoming. I knew it would take a very long time.

We moved Claire's princess bed first and then the rest of the white furniture, Alice sorted her clothes, while Rose sorted her toys. I made the bed while the boys put up the pink curtains and made sure the windows were locked and secure. Claire was the most spoilt child in the world but with a past like hers I was happy.

Little did I know that it was already seven o'clock when we had finished. I watched Rose cook Steak and potatoes in the scary silver kitchen and then was able to dash away to my room at half past eight. I knew he was coming for me and I knew that tonight I would loose my virginity and I might get pregnant. My hands felt hot and sticky and my leg started bouncing, but before I could go and wash my hands there was a knock at my door.

I opened it too find a very still looking Edward. He took in my appearance of the blue silk dress Alice had demanded I wear and then looked me in the eyes.

" do you trust me enough to let me take you somewhere?" he bit his lip and I found that I would tonight trust him even though I didn't.

" yes" I whispered. He nodded and then turned I closed the door to my room and the only place I felt safe and followed him down the halls and onto the landing steps. I thought we would continue to go down to the other side of the castle but we didn't. He started walking down the stairs and onto the blue carpet. My eyes nervously took in the room I had already seen and found his eyes looking up at me from the front door of the castle.

" where are we going?" I stopped and asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

" trust me" I nodded even though I wanted to shout. No I don't want to go anywhere with you. Please don't make me. I followed. We walked outside and then into the woods. I knew this route we were taking. I had followed this route.

" why are taking me there?" I choked.

He did not answer and I choked back a sob. I wished the forest would just swallow me up but it didn't, we got to the two cherry wood doors that I knew so well. He took out a key and unlocked the one I had chosen in the test.

The room full of Roses.

When I walked into the room I was a little calmer but that was until I noticed that instead of a table there lay a giant bed with rose petals all over it. Like it was some kind of lovers first time.

" what did you do this" I turned on him with angry eyes.

" you said Rose's this is where they live" he snaked his hand around the room.

" I don't want this to be something more, you need me to give you a baby I don't want it to be something to remember just as long as it is done. Do not treat like i'm someone you love because I am not and I never will be" I yelled in his face.

It all happened fast after that. He grabbed me and unzipped the back of my dress. I was literally thrown onto the bed while he took off his shirt and shoes. I lay looking up at the ceiling trying to contain all my emotions and my breathing. I heard metal hit the floor so I knew he had taken off his belt. But I would not look.

He roughly pulled back the covers so I had to lift myself quick and then when I placed my hips back onto the bed he was already there. I could tell by his movements that he was angry with me but he was still nervous.

" what are you waiting for?" I whispered harshly.

" nothing" he said sternly and then turned to face me. He reached behind me and took my undergarment from my chest. As soon as he got rid of that he reached down and pulled something from himself too. I was guessing it was his undergarments. It all became very real but I lay there. I was becoming numb and I hoped it lasted while this was being done. I felt his rough cold hand on my hip moving me to the middle of the bed. I closed my eyes but I could feel his skin on mine. I could feel him above me getting into some sort of position where his whole body would cover mine. I suddenly felt air on my area that had been so secret up until today that I felt tears prick in my eyes. I heard a gasp and then felt something wet being placed around the area that I knew was now neat and tidy. I had nothing to protect me now.

Then nothing.

I opened my eyes and found him looking at my face with alarm.

" Isabella...I.." I was having none of that.

" Just do it, What are you not man enough to take it from me, you took everything else why not this too" I spat. His hand disappeared under the flowered bedding, but I did not look down until I felt something press against my opening. This was it. He was going to take it.

Again with the nothing.

" do it now" I shouted at his face, his eyes darkened and then he slammed forward.

I screamed and tears shot like bullets down my face. My body tried to curl into itself but with him above me it would not.

" is this what you wanted, I was going to go slow and take my time so I would not hurt you again but you had to go and open your big mouth" he was no longer inside of me. But the place where he was burnt and stung but we both knew he needed to finish for this to be over properly. Then I felt him again and it burnt even more but I lay there and took it.

One thrust then two, by the time I got to twenty he going faster and faster, my tears were coming faster and faster. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on something in the room, my eyes settled on a rose that was hanging limply from the wine. It was yellow and perfect, but it seemed with everything thrust I felt it was weeping a little bit more, with every tear I cried it seemed to darken. It mirrored everything I felt. It was dying and I was breaking. Neither would last if it carried on. The stem snapped and it feel the floor while the monster above me stopped.

I suddenly felt a small drop of wetness on my chest that was not from me, when I looked up I liked what I saw. A tear stain ran down his left cheek and his eyes were full of tears. That was when I felt it. Thick hot liquid coming out of me, He had done it. I could become pregnant now. My back ached from the rough sheets and in between my legs felt like it was on fire. I needed to sleep. I just wanted to sleep. I let my eyes close and I felt the bed shift. He must be getting dressed. While I was fighting with myself about sleep I was being wrapped in the blanket that was on the bed with me and then being lifted. I tried to open my eyes but I could not do it. I just needed sleep. I was carried all the way back to the castle, up the stairs, I heard Alice and Rose ask what had happened. I never heard his reply only a broken sob come from his throat, which surely should not have been there. I was placed onto the softest sheets I had ever felt, my head was moulded into the pillows and the room smelt beautiful. This was not my room. I opened my eyes to check and it was. The difference was that I had the thickest quilt and softest sheets and so many pillows I could have lay them all out to make the size of my bed to sleep on.

" why?" I choked yet again.

" I'm sorry Isabella" he whispered in my ear, he pulled the quilt up to my neck and then left. It was only a few short moments later that I heard things crashing and people screaming. I knew who they were and what they wanted to know. But I needed sleep, I needed to forget this night and fill myself with happy dreams. But before I finally was able to drift into a peaceful sleep about love a loud lion roared.

And I knew that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me.

**Epov**

I wanted everything broken and I wanted it all broken now. They were all yelling at me asking what had happened. How do I tell them I raped a girl? How do I tell them my future child could have been because I raped it's mother. Granted she told me to do it but she just lay there crying and in pain and I just carried on. Why did I just carry on.

" Edward what did you do?" Rose placed her small hands on my face and I recoiled, because_ she_ had small hands that did not push me away.

" I..i raped her" I whispered and then I broke. Just let it all go. My mother would kill me if she knew what I had done. I should have never even locked her in that tower I should have let her go.

" you what?" Emmett whispered shocked.

" I think I raped her" and I sobbed and starting breaking things just to take out my frustrations and anger.

" Please make sure she is all right, I must have really hurt her" the bed was my next target but Emmett already had me around the shoulders and on the floor. He was holding me too him like I was some child.

" Edward she will be fine, I'm sure you didn't" Alice came and sat on the floor next to me.

" but I did" I felt it happening.

" what time is it?" I shouted and started looking for the clock.

" it's Twelve Edward" they all sighed knowing what would happen next.

I felt it and Emmett let me go. I no longer had two legs, I now had four and I felt everything. I could hear her breathing, I could smell the salt left from her tears. It was just too much. I sank to the ground next to the window and just roared. It was the first time I had ever used my lion roar.

I knew I was truly a beast. I put my head on the floor and just let everything eat me alive.

* * *

**I am sorry for all the grammer and spelling mistakes if there is any. I am tryin to find a beta reader if you know of anyone can you please put their name in a review :) **

**Oh and also review like Crazy please. I love hearing from my readers :)**

**love sheila xx**


	9. The after shock

**So hey everyone, **

**Just thought i'd update tonight. I have some important news. I made a lovely lady cry :) shout out to the person who guessed it was harry potter and labyrnith for chapter seven. The qoute last chapter was from Peter pan. " if you wish it" offt. The part where Edward is being nice is when he gives Bella the freedom also says the line from above.**

**I must say something now, i have so many ideas for this story that i actually wrote this chapter nine and a half time. i have so many ways this could have went. But guess what i can use them all in another part of the story. So if you guys still want darkward :) he is going to reappear but come on wouldn't you feel bad if you had did what he did? **

**Who love's little Claire? i do. **

**I wanna say a big shout out to everyone who has reviewed. i really want to get this story to at least 50 reviews before chapter 12. if i get five reviews on this chapter i will update by sunday. My exams are almost over guys, i have one left on friday and then i'm free too write until my eyes explode.**

**I'll blabber more at the bottom. **

* * *

**Epov**

I did not leave my room for three days. I just let it eat at me, and while it ate at me I ate nothing. I lived my life half and half. When night came I roared in my lion state, by morning I sobbed as huge tears ran down my face.

_Man up Edward._

Not this time, not after that.

I locked my door when they left three nights ago, I had water from the tap in my bathroom. I just watched the days and nights blur. They tried to get me too come out. When I asked how _she _was it all was silent. When I screamed at them too tell me how she was and if I was too rough, they told me about the bruises. When I heard the word bruises I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I looked in the mirror at my dark circles, I knew why they were there after all I only slept for maybe an hour a night, nothing could stop my self loathing.

After each member of my family tried and I effectively shunned them all. A little voice came at my door, Claire.

" Uncle Eddie, come watch The little mermaid with me pwease" she sounded on the verge of tears.

" not today sweetie, uncle Eddie does not feel well" that was the hardest thing I have ever had to say. That was the one who hurt the most. I heard her little sob and I ran to the door, I stopped ready to fling it open and pull her too me but I heard her little legs run down the stairs. I sighed heavily and did nothing.

" Edward it's Bella, I think we need to talk" that was the voice that made my hand move on the door knob. I opened the door to reveal a worn looking Isabella in a pale cream dress and slippers. Alice had made her a dress from the fabric I had picked up. My eyes found the floor.

" look at me" she sighed.

My eyes found her again but I knew she saw the state I was in. She looked into the room and then wrinkled her nose. Yeah it stinks tell me about it.

" come on" she grabbed my hand, noticing when I flinched. She pulled me into the bathroom and started to run the water in the bathtub. I averted my eyes to the gold line that ran around the room breaking off the red walls.

" why are you talking to me" my voice cracked after having not spoke fully in three days.

" Because you did nothing wrong" her brown orbs found mine and I took a step back taking in what she had just said. Noticing my retreat she turned off the water and took a step forward.

_Now you know how she felt_

And I did, I felt truly sick. Then I remembered the bruises.

" Isabella, Alice told me about some bruises, I need to see them" and I truly did I needed to see the damage I had done.

" no, they are fine" she pulled at her dress and looked at the floor.

" please" I swallowed. She nodded and reached behind her too pull at the zipper. The dress became loose and then pooled at her waist.

My eyes widened when I saw the large hand print on her right hip. When did I put my hand there? I noticed a bruise on her upper arm too. Bile rose up and I was thankful we were in the bathroom, because I was sick again. This time I felt soft small hands touch my burning cheeks.

" ssh, you did nothing wrong, they will fade" she tried to soothe me like Emmett and my family had.

" how can you say that when I r..raped you" another load of nothing came up.

" you what?" I looked up in enough time to see her pulling her dress back up and looking confused.

" I didn't stop" I smacked my palm to my face and hit myself over and over again.

She grabbed my face and pulled my eyes to meet hers.

" You. Did. No. Such. Thing" she punctuated each word like a mother would do when telling off a child who was not listening. I shook my head but she held it firm.

" you listen to me, you did not rape me" her eyes were furious and I only saw myself reflected in her eyes. _How many times had I had that same look in my eye_.

" I'm sorry" I choked out. She nodded her little head and let go off my face. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

" That's what this was about?" she whispered.

" yes" I swallowed another mouthful of bile. She sighed and turned me around.

" You need a bath and food. Then we shall talk" and just like that she took my hand and I followed.

I really needed that bath, I felt better and it almost made everything clearer, what made it better was Isabella washed my hair for me.

" Why are you doing this, aren't you scared of me?" I half whispered half moaned.

" I don't think you would do anything while naked, and I saw how you were with Claire" she giggled. I felt a pang in my chest at the mention of that little girl.

" face it Edward, we need each other now, and fighting is just going to make it harder" she sighed softly while pouring water over my hair.

" but what if I get angry and mess up" she turned as I put the towel around my naked body.

" we will cross that bridge when we come to it" as she walked to the door something occurred to me.

" how are you so strong?" I asked gently. Fearing the answer she would give.

" I have to be" she replied just as softly.

" why?" the cold was started to invade my skin.

" I don't see any other option. Sometimes I break, not willingly but I do" she smiled a watery smile and then turned on her heel and left me watching after her.

What the hell just happened?

Bpov

I was mad at him for the first two days, I never saw him, I only heard about him. I woke with bruises the first morning, hand prints and a sore down there. I felt scared and ashamed of myself for letting him do that too me. I confirmed what I knew.. I was not ready. But that's the thing with the past you cannot go back and change it. It is done and I will not cry any more tears over it. By the third day it was getting stupid. Every member of his family had tried to get him to come out, to get him to eat. But they all came down with no one at their side. Even Claire. She was the hardest one to bare. She was crying and asking why Uncle Eddie no longer liked her. Enough was enough. I pulled together the strength I had and marched up there myself. I was shocked when he opened the door and I took him in. The same clothes, the dark circles under his eyes and then the smell. I took care of him. I had too.

When he told me he thought he had raped me, I wanted to grab his face and shout at him that he could never do something like that. Get angry and loose it yeah but never rape someone. I washed his hair avoiding looking at him at all costs. Then when he asked me how I was strong enough, I didn't know how to answer, how does one tell the man who is using them how they are strong. You just are.

After ten moments of waiting downstairs he entered the kitchen. Everyone was alright again. He got food and a drink and sat and ate, I could not help smiling as I knew I was the one to get him out of his room. Me. The one who should not want to go near him. But we were connected now. We needed each other.

" where's Claire?" he asked softly looking at his eggs and bacon. I smiled at his thought. As if she heard him she came into the kitchen and stood behind my leg, over the last three days Claire and I had been playing games and had got very close.

" here" I glanced down at my leg where she stood holding her blanket and Beast with her thumb in her mouth. She peeked through her eye lashes at Edward.

His eyes softened and he suddenly pushed away from the table scaring me,the chair scraping along the floor and dropped to his knees in front of her.

" Uncle Eddie is feeling better now, I'm sorry it took so long" he smiled softly. She let go of my leg and circled her little arm around his neck. My heart jumped for a second at his tenderness. While I was still frightened of Edward I wanted to believe that this is what he would be like when the baby came, that this is what I in for. But I knew I could not hope for such things, until he proved it and kept it that way.

We were now in this together, I agreed to help and I was not going back on my word. I am after all a princess and they never go back on their word.

As Edward was about to take Claire to watch The little mermaid, I still however had no idea what they were talking about. I thought of something, something I thought I would never ever think of. I thought maybe it was time I let him in just for a little bit. I thought he would never gain the right after everything he did to me. My back still ached and my down there was still sore but he showed me another side to him.. a side I knew I could trust.

" Isabella would you like to come and watch The little mermaid with us?" Edward pulled me from my thoughts and I just nodded.

I followed the giggling pair into another room with seats and a huge black flat surface on the wall. It looked scarier than the kitchen.

" what is that?" I asked when things like people appeared on it.

" it's a television Isabella, your kingdom we think is in a constant time loop, while the rest of the world is still advancing, it's almost like your kingdom does not exist past this castle." my breath left me and I swayed slightly. But I saw and I watched The little mermaid, I knew I had to come to grips with the new world as I called it. I was no longer in my kingdom, I was no longer in 1901. I was with these people who I called friends. I still wanted my freedom and I was still going to get it as soon as this thing was over, but I knew I might as well enough it for a little while especially considering I had two of the most amazing best friends in the world. Emmett and Jasper were also close but my girls, they were mine. I already loved them. But I was still searching for a different love.

" Edward" I whispered over a sleeping Claire nestled on his chest.

" as we are in this together now, **Call me Bella**" I smiled softly too him and his shocked face was all I needed to tell me we were moving in the right direction.

But it did not last.

Two weeks later, I got my monthly cycle. I was worried when Edward found out. We had not come that far from two weeks ago but we had moved onto a civil conversation. He called me Bella and asked me what books I liked. And we would talk, Really talk. His face was sad and angry and he sighed and then just turned. Walked down the stairs and then out the door without looking back. Things were tense after that. I got closer to Claire and everyone else. Me and Edward talked, but not like we used too. It was safe too say I was edge for the rest of the time.

I was stressed and he was worried, two things that should never be mixed.

" come on" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts fourteen days after my period ended._ Riley?_ How did he know when I was at my highest peak? He's a doctor Bella. Think about it.

He took me to my room. I knew what was going to happen.

I allowed him to get me undressed and then himself.

I allowed him to get above me and then place himself at my entrance. We never kissed or embraced, he put some lubrication there because I was not ready at all.

" do you still want to go through with this?" he asked in a sigh.

" yes I'm fine" I smiled up to him. There was no pain just a slight burn this time.

I stretched and when he was fully inside me he stopped. I looked up at him and saw he was silently asking me if I was all right.

" I'm all right" I nodded for him to continue. It was nothing like I ever thought, it was not hard or fast like the time before. He was gentle this time. It was gentle all the way through, not one thrust hurt.

" Bella I need to finish now" he said in a strained voice. I did notice his thrusts getting faster.

It was pleasurable for me this time but I still felt that something was meant to happen that just did not.

When he finished he pulled out, and moved to my side. He got up and dressed, before he left he came to the bed and pulled back the sheets. When I covered myself up he looked at me as if asking not too do it. I put my arms at my sides. I heard an intake of breath before four words were spoken that made my heart leap.

" I didn't hurt you" he sighed in relief, covered me back over and smiled before making his way too the door.

I knew that we had made progress, that he was changing in that moment. He used to hurt me and I could never be sure when it would happen again, I had thought that it would be just as horrible the second time but I was wrong. I started to hope again.

* * *

**SOOO i shall be hiding behind a book ready for the rotten toms to be thrown at me. Oh yeah someone mentioned about the genre... I was going to put the ANGST.. but keep with the story i promise it will be the soppiest thing you have ever read. I'm a big happy ending girl... :) But things are going to happen and there will be twists and turns and everything soo please please please keep reading :) **

**You guys know what i said at the beginning.. five reviews and i will update by sunday. :) I love hearing from you guys. Reviews fuel fingers at the end of the day. **


	10. Princess

**Ok, so i asked for 5 reviews and i got four so that's good enough for me this time. **

**I do not own the characters or the songs. Everything belongs to their rightful owners i do not own anything but the plot and shadow... he's the boyfriends dog. the craziest dog you will ever meet. His name is shadow because he is a black lab.**

**The songs i have used in this chapter are both amazing and i recommend listening to them to get the real feel of this chapter. **

**First mentioned is Jonatha Brooke - I'll try. Its from peter pan 2.**

**Second mentioned is Damien Rice - 9 crimes. This has been featured in Shrek 3rd and true blood. Along with some other places. **

**Told you i would update today and i have. **

**5 reviews and i will update either tomorrow or early tuesday. **

* * *

**Epov**

_Call me Bella_

_Sometimes I break, not willingly but I do_

_We are in this together now_

It was like a song going round and around in my head. I called her Bella every time I spoke to her, I asked her about the books she liked and gave her access to my library. We talked almost everyday after she came to my room. As the days went on and she became more comfortable around me I secretly started to watch her from afar. When she played with Claire I would watch her tenderness and ability to keep the child's focus. I would watch the way Claire hung on her every word. One particular memory will stay with me forever. Bella and Claire had been in the living room watching Cinderella, when all of a sudden Claire wanted to play princesses. What shocked her the most was the fact that Bella acted exactly like all the princess in the films. Claire did not miss a movement and asked Bella if she was secretly a princess. My breath caught in my throat at what she might have said.

But Bella is always full of surprises so I should have known that she would sugar coat it for Claire's little ears.

" yes I am Claire and I can teach you if you like" that sentence started the lessons between Bella and Claire. After a week of Bella teaching Claire, Ali and Mummy aka Rose, Bella dubbed each lady as a princess and got them all to give us a twirl and a curtsy. I watched in complete shock as she bonded with the little girl. This could only be a good sign for my future child right?

While thinking of that little detail I could not help but look at Bella every chance I could. I know it was too early to see any changes if she was pregnant but I could not help but look.

However only a week later, Bella had told me she could not be pregnant because she had gotten her monthly cycle that morning. I was disappointed so I did what I always do, I walked away from the problem. It was safe to say that Bella was on edge for the rest of the time.

I had to go and see Riley to ask about when was the best time to have sex with Bella. I was slightly embarrassed by the talk but I came out of the room with a little bit more knowledge, Riley had asked about Bella's back which shook me for a while but I was able to tell him that she looked better and thank him for the information.

I returned to find Bella looking out of the window, she seemed to be frowning. I knew there was nothing special to look at out there any more. Would she like something special too look at ? I was a little annoyed at the fact that she would not tell if she wanted something. But then again you are the guy who will not let her leave.

I took her to her room and was gentle this time, my family and Bella did not need another one of my moody break downs. I was gentle, I asked her permission to continue, it was pleasurable when I finally got inside of her. It was warm, soft and when I finished I found I wanted to do it again and again and never let her get up from the bed. I could not deal with this new found emotion so I got up and left the bed. Redressing I wondered if I had hurt her, I needed to know if I hurt her this time. When I pulled back the covers, she covered herself. My heart raced and I knew I had to get out of there as quick as I could.

I didn't hurt her. I told her this and she smiled at me. Maybe we could try for the baby more often.

_Selfish!_

She did not have any type of release, I did not make her feel good. There's always next time I thought. What if she got pregnant from this time though and had no need to have it with you again. I sighed at this thought and left the room sporting a rather uncomfortable bulge in my trousers even though I had only just had a release. What was happening to me? And why did I want to do it with Bella again.

I did not see Bella for a least an hour or two. I was up in my room when I heard the soft notes of the piano, why was she playing my piano?

_Does that include the piano? _

Of course I had told her she could use the piano. I was interested too see what she was playing and if she was singing again. Before I could even realise what I was doing my legs had found their way to the door and half way down the stairs. I tried to stop my legs from moving but I realised I did not want too. I wanted to see what she was playing and how she looked when she played. I had been blinded by anger last time.

_I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now.  
I mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine, I'm fine. _

Her voice filled the castle, soft and sweet.

_I'm to tired to listen.  
I'm to old to believe.  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith & trust & pixie dust.  
_

By this point I was already in the door way watching her sway with her eyes closed. She looked like she was in a bubble that nothing could penetrate.

_I try but its so hard to believe.  
I try but I can't see where you see.  
I try, I try, I try. _

_My whole world is changing.  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting.  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn.  
Ohh watch'it burn._

_Cause I try but it's so hard to believe._  
_I try but I can't see where you see._  
_I try, I try._

I kept my eyes focussed on the movement of her fingers, each of which I had wanted to break before.

_I try and try to understand the distance and between._  
_The love I feel the things I fear and every single dream._

_I can finally see it._  
_Now I have to believe all those precious stories._  
_All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust._

I no longer wanted to break her fingers, I wanted to hear more of her voice. _  
_

_So I'll try cause I finally believe.  
I'll try cause I can see where you see.  
__I'll try, I'll try  
I will try, I'll try to fly. _

By the end of the song I was smiling. When there was no more music soft claps filled the room. My head snapped towards the hands that had knocked me out of my stupor. Claire was sitting in Rose's arms beaming.

A little laugh escaped my mouth before I could even hold it back. Three sets of eyes found mine.

" Uncle Eddie" Claire screamed as she jumped off my sisters lap and ran to me.

" why hello there little one" she jumped straight at my chest luckily I knew this routine so I caught her.

" Isn't Bella mazing" she smiled and touched her little hand to my cheek. I put my pointer finger to my chin and tapped pretending to be in deep thought.

" why yes yes she is" I nodded to more Bella than Claire. Claire squealed in my ear which made me wince.

" come on little lady it's time for your bath" Rose kissed Bella on the top of the head and made her way over to the little monster.

" can I have bubbles" I wish Rose had never nodded her head.

" I'm having bubbles in my bath and your not loud any" She screamed as she raced up the stairs to her bathroom.

I found myself wanting a little girl. _Wow slow down cowboy._

I looked back at Bella sitting on the stool, her hands were gathering papers together. She looked a little flustered, while she stood I saw the dress. I tried to ignore the fact that it looked sinful on her. It was a rich dark blue had buttons on the front leading from the bust down to her waist.

It was a simple cotton, but looked very comfortable.

" do you mind if I play Edward" she sent a pointed look to the piano. I shook my head and she sat down again.

She started to play a familiar tune, I knew this song. I also knew you needed a male and female to sing this song. Maybe she did not intend to sing it, when she did not start to sing I felt disappointed.

I did something I thought I would never do. I sat down on the seat with her and put my fingers over the keys_, connect with her, she can play _my mothers words fuelled the kick start I needed. Her fingers left the keys and I placed them over the right keys and just pressed down with my eyes closed.. it felt good. After eight years of avoiding playing I actually pressed the keys. All because of a girl. I felt the flow through my arms and into my fingers. It was like I had never stopped playing. I kept going and just as I thought she would she began to sing in the softest voice,

_Bella: Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_Bella: Is that alright with you?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_With you..._

_Edward: Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_To be cheating on you_  
_It's the wrong time_  
_She's pulling me through_  
_It's a small crime_  
_And I've got no excuse_

_Edward: Is that alright with you?_  
_Give my gun away (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah.)when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_If you don't shoot it how (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_Give my gun away (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_Edward: Is that alright, yeah?_  
_Give my gun away (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_If you don't shoot it how (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_Give my gun away (Bella: Is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_(Slight Overlap..)_  
_Edward: Is that alright, yeah?_  
_Bella: Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Edward: Is that alright, yeah?_  
_Bella: If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Edward: Is that alright, yeah?_  
_Bella: Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Edward: Is that alright, is that alright?_

_E & B: Is that alright with you?_

_Edward: No..._

And I sang when I supposed to just like the actual singer did. When it all stopped I took my hands from the keys realising I was trembling. I stood about to walk out the door.

" I thought you didn't play" she whispered as I got to the door.

" I don't" I spat, my hands were already in fists and I was slightly shaking.

" why are you getting angry" she stood up straight.

" why does it matter if I play or not" I started to shake, she needed to leave it alone.

" because I want to know what happened that stopped you playing in the first place" her eyes were like fire that burnt my skin. All I saw was my mum. My mum was not there and it was my fault.

" just leave it alone" I yelled, making her flinch back.

" no I want you too tell me, why you beat me the last time I played it Edward" she spat coming in front of me holding her ground.

" no just LEAVE. IT .ALONE!" my eyes narrowed and my fist clenched. She took a few steps back, going back the way she came.

" I want to know" it was more of a whisper now.

" I want to know how you keep getting into my head princess" I snarled. Where did all this anger come from.

" Edward, I just want to understand" she slumped on the stool. Good.

" you could never understand" my voice was like ice.

" how would you know?" her anger was coming through in her voice now.

" because you are princess, you have never done anything wrong, and let me tell you something princess. I am not your friend, I hold the key to your freedom, so you better wipe your tears and deal with it. You are here to give me a child, nothing more nothing less. Do not think you can tamper with my head princess." I spat at her. I turned on my heel and left her in that room. Why is it all bad things happen in that room or near that room. Why was I acting like this ? Why was I so angry? By the time I got to the stairs Alice was already there sitting at the top with her small hands wrapped around the poles that ran along the rail. She reminded me of when she was a child.

" why can't you ever just be happy?" she shook her head and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her cream dress.

I sighed while looking at my sisters face, I felt someone behind me. Someone was coming up the stairs... no someone was running up the stairs. I saw blue first then I heard her sobs.

Big heart wrenching sobs racked through her body and she ran past me and Alice. As soon as she was past I tried to grab at her and snatch my words back and out of her mind but she slipped through my finger tips and sobbed the rest of the way almost tripping as she took the last step.

" Bella?" Alice called after her.. she did not stop. She just kept going. Alice gave me a sad look and followed her up to her room, I heard the door bang and then nothing.

I was left alone looking at the wall and trying to understand what just happened.

_Sometimes I break not willingly but I do._

* * *

**There is a method to my madness, Come on i love Angry Edward, makes me just wanna hug him till he just slumps. Get rid of all those nasties for him :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... LEAVE SOME LOVE... HIT THE MAGIC BUTTON .. Ha. That sounded dirty. **

**Love all of my crazy readers.. and my normal ones too. **

**Sheila x**


	11. Runaway for love yet again

**Hey so i got six reviews for last chapter so i knew i could not delay. **

**The next chapter will be longer due to the vast amount that needs to happen. **

**The amount of reviews remain the same, 5 reviews and i will update tomorrow. **

**Oh i also want to thank the lovely lady who pointed out about the genre of the story, after reviewing what you said and re-reading the story and my plans i see that there is more Angst than romance.. however that being said it will be romance by the end of the story. Like i said before... BIG HAPPY ENDING GIRL. **

**Thank you too everyone who reviews, i am so touched that many of you are loving the story and reviewing :) If you are reading this and have not review, i would love to hear from you, but i cannot make you review so that being said thank you for reading :)**

**There is no song for this chapter but there will be one for next one.**

**So here's chapter 11. :)**

* * *

**Bpov**

I thought we had been making progress, I thought we were on the right track.

I thought wrong.

How could I have let myself begin to hope,he had seemed so nice and gentle then he just turned. I may have been the reason he got angry but I just wanted to understand what happened to him, what had made him so angry that he would stop playing the piano. While we were singing the song I could not help but look at him. Really look at him.

His eyes were closed and only peeked open when he needed to change to a different section of the piano. He stopped when I sang and then sang with me. It was beautiful.

Then I had to spoil it all by opening my big mouth.

And now... now I just want out. I know I am going back on my word, but he made it clear that he did not want anything other than a baby and after everything he said too me there is no way I am going to give him one now.

_But you could already be pregnant. _

I suddenly felt all alone, Alice had left me alone when I asked her too after wiping away all my tears. Why is it I always need someone to wipe my tears for me.

I am stronger than that. You should have never let him call you Bella. Business and pleasure should never be mixed. Why did he even come and play the piano with me ? Why is it that every time something seems to be going right something always goes wrong.

Knock Knock.

Over the last few days this is what it has been like, Edward would come and stand outside my door asking how I was, and saying we needed to talk. I would tell him there was nothing to say and then I would ask him to leave.

I went back to looking out of the window and trying to remember the way I came from the first night. He may hold the key to my freedom but I can easily get out of here. He never locks the front or back door. The amount of times I have seen him go upstairs over the last few weeks and leave the doors unbolted made me almost want to run away but then I would think about my word that I no longer wanted to keep. I was trying to listen to find the best time to set my plan into action.

For the next two days I waited and listened to everyone moving around the house, I figured that the best time to slip out would be in the middle of the night when no one was listening, however I never knew where Edward would be during the night. After all he was a beast so would that mean his senses were heightened? Would he be able to hear me ?

It took another three days of ignoring Edward for him to finally get the message that I was not going to talk to him. I went down for food and something to drink, I still played with Claire and acted as if I was never going to leave. I found that I was moving a lot more careful than I ever had before.

_After all I could be pregnant. _

Stop thinking about it Bella.

During the times I got food I looked around the silver kitchen for everything I could to survive out there until I got to either my kingdom or where I was needed.

I really did not want to leave without my necklace but I was never going to ask Edward for it back.

Knock knock knock.

" Bella it's Edward please just talk to me, I need to explain" I shook my head yet again and placed the items I had gathered into a bag that Alice had given me because I had told her I liked it. I had food, packets of biscuits and these bars that were for breakfast. I managed to gain eight bottles of water and some medical supplies. I was going to be alright as long as he did not catch me.

As much as I wanted to keep my word, he had hurt me and now I was going to hurt him.

I was going to leave, the only thing that pained me was leaving everyone else but him behind. I would miss Claire and my girls, I would miss the Giant and Jasper, but I would not miss him.

I looked out to the skies and noticed it was getting darker, it was getting very dark. Sighing I put the bag under my bed and walked to the door. I pulled open the door to find a very small looking Edward leaning against the opposite wall.

" Bella please I just need to explain" he scrambled to his feet and tried to come towards me, but I backed away and headed towards the stairs.

" like I said before I understand" I turned and left him there. He did not follow, I sighed in relief as I made it too the stairs, my eyes caught on the big mirror above the landing. It showed the stairs and all of the room. I took in my red silk dress and my black shoes that Alice had forced Edward to buy when he went into the `City'. When she showed them too me I about had a heart attack, but they were comfortable and soft to wear. They were soft on the inside and leather on the outside. " I noticed your feet were getting a little hurt so I thought you could use them for around the castle" she sighed softly and placed the package in my lap. I started to tear up thinking about it.

I found everyone in the kitchen eating, I smelt Rose's pasta bake and almost ran to the bedroom pulling everything out of the bag, but I helt my own and walked to the counter.

" oh sweetie would you like some food" She beamed at me and then placed a massive amount on a flowered plate. I smiled at the fact that she remembered how much I could eat when I really liked the dish. Emmett ate slow so that I could catch up with him.

" ready go" we both said at the same time and began stuffing our faces. I of course finished first, just as I told him I would do at the beginning.

" she was serious" Jasper shouted when I put my bowl down before Emmett.

" well played girl, well played" Emmett and I shared a laugh. I acted as if everything was normal, as If tomorrow when they woke up I would still be here and not hopefully in the middle of the woods. But I knew that I would be gone and that they would find out late morning and turn on Edward.

I wanted to leave a note or something but when I thought about it, it would be easier if they just forgot. I knew I was letting them all down, but I wanted love and after the display in the piano room I knew I would never find it here so I did the only thing I could do. I choose to runaway for love yet again.

I grabbed a glass of water, kissed them all on the cheek and gave each a hug and made my way up the stairs to my room. Edward was thankfully gone.

I waited.

And waited

and waited.

Until the whole castle was silent, I heard no roar tonight and that could either mean two things, Edward was in the basement or he was already asleep.

I climbed out of bed already clothed, wrapped the cloak that Alice had made me when I told her many weeks ago I missed my cloak that had been ripped up during my attack. I did not mention the necklace. Edward could keep it as a reminder that he had done something wrong.

I pulled the bag onto my back, wrapped the cloak tighter around me and made the quiet trip down the corridor, down the stairs and then to the front door. The door creaked open and I was hit by the morning light, not light enough for people to be awaken by it, but light enough for me too see the floor in front of me.

" I'm sorry I could not keep my word" I whispered and was gone just as quickly as I came.

It had taken me 8 days to hatch my plan and then leave, but now in the middle of the forest with nothing but the wind and animal sounds to keep me company, I could not help but feel guilty about leaving Edward to deal with his demons when I knew I could help.

But I carried on walking because I knew no matter what, I would have never found love in that castle. He was just too much of a beast.

**Epov**

She left, she just slipped under my radar and left even after she promised not too. Even after she uttered the words " I will help" even after everything she left. She left no note. Nothing.

She could be pregnant with my child and she just left. By the time I found out I was already making her breakfast ready to break down the door and beg her forgiveness, I accepted the fact that I had messed up and although I knew I did not mean a word of it, I knew how she felt by what I had said.

_Used. _

I had just finished plating up the food when Alice came running into the kitchen shouting " she's gone" it took me a moment before I realised who she was talking about. Rose had Emmett and Claire so she would not leave, that only left one other female other than Alice. Bella.

By the time my brain caught up with my arms the breakfast lay in a heap and the tomatoes decorated the opposite shiny wall.

For six days I pulled my hair out, I paced, I tore up various rooms and I even ran the woods trying to find her. All the males in the house helped me look the woods and Alice helped Rose and Claire deal with the loss of their Best friend.

I ate only when I had too, I slept only when my body demanded and I just fell apart and let anger consume me. I went from room to room pulling everything apart until I got too her room. The sheets were exactly how she must have left them. The clothes still hung in the closet so I knew she must have only taken one more outfit other than the red dress I had seen her in that morning. I just sat at the window on the sixth day and just let the tress and sky line go in and out of focus. The past few days had been a blur of tears, frustration and ultimately regret. I found myself wishing I had never ever treated her that way. But I can never take it back, I was to be a beast forever.

Was she safe ? That is one other thought that kept going around and around in my head. Hoping that she was fine and back in her kingdom or somewhere else in the world.

I slammed my head on the window sill and watched as the trees moved because of the wind, The shrubs moved and the leaves blew around in the air. While staring into the distance my eyes caught a piece of red silk coming out of the woods.

I did not think twice about what happened next, my legs carried me to the corridor, my eyes focussed on the railing of the stairs, my eyes following the steps and the carpet at the bottom of the stairs. My fingers found the door and my eyes found light outside, blinding me for a second before I could take in the scene before me.

It was if it all happened in slow motion. I saw her dress first, then I saw the arms around her. I looked into the face of the man holding her and only saw one of the two people I had missed most in the world.

My father.

* * *

**Sooo.. I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues, i do not have a beta or pre-reader as of yet and well i just write what i feel. **

**Love you guys :) **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...HIT THE BUTTON... LEAVE ME SOME LOVE... i still think the middle one sounds dirty :)**

**Sheila xx **


	12. Garden

**Soo.. i got seven reviews for last chapter... i was soooo happy. i am now one of my target of 50 before chapter 12. I am so happy. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. **

**The song for this chapter was just one i was listening too at the time... Birdy - Skinny love. **

**5 reviews or more and i update tomorrow. :) **

**See you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Epov**

Blink

Breathe

Get her inside

Talk to your father

Ready ?

Go!

I literally jumped back from the door, hitting my back on the door knob in the process. He flew into the house looked at me once, up and down and then shook his head. _No now_. It was loud and clear.

" her room" I have not spoken to my father in eight years and the only thing he says is `her room'.

" up the stairs" I blurt, he immediately races to the stairs, he does not take in any of the familiar scenery. He takes the stairs two at a time.

" now son" son... that snaps me out of it, he's not angry with me, he's in his fatherly mode and I know it's all for Bella.

I run up the wood stairs careful not to trip, but if I did trip it would not hurt.

She was safe here, with my Father?

Is this real?

" is this real dad" I blurted.

" yes son, we need to get her warm, she was out in the rain last night" he looked west and then east. For some unknown reason I choose to take her to my room. It was a snap decision.

" this way" I took of in a slight jog.

" Alice" I shouted before I got halfway down the corridor, I looked behind me just in time to see Bella's eyes open and then close.

" Edward what?" she came running panicked that I had shouted so desperately.

" Dad?" surprised are you little sister?

" Yes dad's here, I need you to run Bella a bath quickly" I looked at dad for confirmation, he nodded. At least he was talking to me, well listening to me.

" where Edward?" she was almost out the door tripping on the half ripped up carpet that I had not replaced.

" the bathroom" I pointed in the direction of my own bathroom, she gasped and then ran to it. I never let anyone use my bathroom.

My father had placed Bella on my worn sheets that I knew were cold, for the last six days I had not slept in that bed.

" we need to get her out of these wet clothes" he lifted her and just looked up at me.

" son the buttons, you need to undo them" he jutted his chin to the back of her dress. I gulped and began to work on the red buttons at the back of the dress, each one came undone easily but with each inch of material that fell away, horrible raised skin appeared. The cuts on her back had healed into scars now, they were ugly too look at. I instantly felt like rubbish.

" we will talk about those later" my head snapped up to see my father's fiery gaze, his jaw was stiff and set in an odd angle.

There it is!

All the buttons on the dress were now undone, my father lifted her as if she weighed nothing and the red material just slipped from her hips.

" bath is ready" Alice came and stood next to my father, two against one.

The warm steam hit us as we entered the bathroom, While Alice was busy getting the bath sorted we had not fully got her undressed. We had a problem.

" Boy's look away now" both sets of eyes found the Bathroom wall, mine focused on the gold pattern that broke up the red walls.

Wait this is familiar.

" all done" we kept our eyes trained on the bathwater as my father gently lowered her into the tub. She flinched at first and tried to pull herself up, clinging onto my fathers shoulders and whimpering. After a while she relaxed, and just slumped into the bath water. It was then that my father turned on me.

" you outside now!" I was prepared for this. I was ready for this, I had spent eight years preparing for this moment. I felt like a small child again, my actions mirrored my feelings.

First I dropped my head.

Then came the pout then I walked out the room like a five year old that had gotten caught sneaking food when his mother was cooking dinner. Been there done that. Now is not the time!

" Your mother and I are very worried for Bella Edward, you must see what you are doing to the poor girl" my head snapped up at the mention of my mother.

" is she alright?" I swallowed.

" she will be, she just needs to get warm and then.." but I cut him off.

" no Mom" my eyes were starting to tear up and my hands were sweaty. My heart raced and my throat constricted.

" your mother is fine Edward" he confirmed sternly.

" Is she mad" I whispered.

" we are not mad Edward, we are just just" he could not finish but I knew the word.

" disappointed" I breathed. My hands had found their way into my coppery locks and began twisting and turning.

" Stop that" warm male hands found mine and grasped tightly effectively removing them from my hair.

" Dad" Alice screamed from the bathroom, we were both there in an instant. Bella was hanging over the side of the tub and Alice was standing in a puddle of sick. Obviously not her own.

" have you washed her?" he demanded and Alice nodded with tears in her eyes.

" Edward I need something warm right now" he did not have to tell me twice, it only took one for me too get the shirt off myself and hand it too him. While Bella was pulled out of the tub I ran to the closet to fetch my rather large Robe that I had never warn.

" I'm going to be sick again" Bella whispered lightly with enough force for us to hear. I did not believe my father could be that fast at moving especially at his age. He had her in the shirt, head over the basin of the toilet in less than a minute. The revolting smell of vomit filled the air and Bella's pale face when she was pulled back up. He cheeks were white and her eyes were rolling back and forth. Alice had a towel ready for her hair and I had the robe ready for the transfer into my bed.

Hmm Bella in my bed! Now is not the time!

Her body shook as we transferred her onto the left side of my bed, the covers were slung over her body and she shivered into them.

Alice seemed to be sobbing softly in my father's arms.

I was unaware of anyone else in the room, when I looked up I saw that everyone in my family was there. All their faces were a mix of shock and disbelief. Yes i'm sure mine was the moment i opened the door.

" Dad" each person whispered. Everyone was just as shocked as I was.

" oh no, I have to leave." my father was pulling at Alice's arms trying to break free of her hold.

" what" I screamed making Bella flinch.

" Edward all will be revealed soon, but if I find you have put another mark on her I will no longer class you as my son you understand" his blue eyes had a distant look about them and his pointer finger was aiming right at my face.

" yes" I nodded eagerly.

" oh and Edward be careful with her. She's pregnant" then he just disappeared.

PREGNANT?

Bella was pregnant?

My whole family stood in a state of shock, Alice however had a little smile on her lips. She knows something.

Bella groaned and the whole room became too small, the walls closed in on me and the windows seemed to be shutting, I felt like I was going to die.

" Edward calm down" Emmett's voice came loud and clear into my mind but I could not stop it. Then Jasper tried. My eyes blinked and my focus lay on one spot in the room, a small curled up body under my sheets.

Bella is Pregnant.

In nine months I will be a father, she is giving me everything I need.

She kept her word.

Her promise.

My knees must have given out, my arms felt heavy and my ears flooded with the feeling of being under water.

" Edward" Bella? Her croaking voice pulled me up, I found her brown eyes, her weak smile and her too pale cheeks. Without even thinking I pulled down the other side of the bedding, closed it around my body not caring if this was too soon or if anyone else was in the room.

"I'll be better Bella I swear" I tucked a loose strand behind her ear, wanting to stay like that forever. So I did, I watched her sleep for a little bit, I must have watched her for hours. Her stomach would rumble, She would try to eat but then she would be sick. Alice or Rose I cannot remember which had placed a rather large bucket on her side of our bed. Our bed? Not our bed. Your bed.

Her complexion was so pale, her eyes were dull and her hair was less shiny. This was going to be a tough nine months.

I must have been staring at her all day, the way her eyes would flutter, the way her body would move in her sleep. I kept my distance but somehow, I would always feel a cold body trying to steal my warmth. In the end I just let her.

**Bpov**

I felt something warm pressed on my cheek, it was slightly wet and soft. It was moving. I peeked only to find a bare chest under my cheek. Oh no Bella what did you do?

It was moving, it looked actually very comfortable. But when I looked up I wanted to scream and shove my thoughts back into the cage they escaped from. Lying on his back with his hair in a crazy disarray lay Edward.

The thoughts of the last six days entered my mind.

I was in the forest trying to find my way out, I knew when it was the end of the first day by the darkness that fell over the trees. I found my bed under a rather large tree that had shelter from any rain that might come my way. When I woke I ate, I drank and I moved on.

On day three I found the scariest thing of all. Big buildings and noise. I could not go any further. My instincts told me this was bad, this way very bad. I saw people, animals and shiny objects. It was scarier than the castle and in that moment I wished I was back at the castle and oddly wrapped in Edward's tight embrace. Noises filled the air and smells added to the rising tension of my muscles, I fled! I ran back the same way I came, maybe I could get there by sunset, I could be back in either my kingdom or back in the castle by sunset.

But by the fifth day I eventually began to give up, my food was gone and my water was running out, I was hungry and I had to go to the bathroom every five minutes which slowed my progress.

I was very tired. I remembered being very very tired and then having to stop at random intervals to rest even when I had only woken up a few hours before that.

By the night I just sort of collapsed in a giant heap under a large tree, when I looked up I was sad to find it was not the same tree and it looked scary, then the rain hit. I was just too tired to move anywhere so I stayed where I was until warm hands came and lifted me from my spot on the ground. I remembered opening my eyes and taking in his blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

" sleep Bella, I will take you back to the castle" he smiled at me, who was this man?

" why?" I croaked, my eyes were getting very heavy and I wondered how he would be able to carry me with all the rain water soaked in my dress.

" your pregnant Bella" he whispered. I gulped and sighed.

" take me back to him, I have my word to keep" he just smiled and then I feel into a sort of lulled coma, I knew what was going on around me, I knew when we got to the castle.

I knew when Edward took me too his room instead of mine, I also felt his fingers working the buttons on the back of my dress and his father telling him they would talk later. I heard Alice and felt the hot water of the bath, I remembered being sick, and then sick again. I remembered the warm material that smelt of Edward being placed on my body and I remembered being put into his bed.

I heard the others and then I heard him tell everyone I was pregnant.. I thought Thanks mystery man. Who I found out was their father. I heard it when he say he had to leave and then I felt the bed dip beside me. I knew I got up at some point and tried to eat but then was sick.

And as I was remembering all of this I remembered Edward had not left my side.

" what time is it?" I cleared my throat after a very cracked little voice came out.

" eleven- thirty I have to go in a moment" I felt his sigh beneath my cheek.

" can you help me too the bathroom" I felt very embarrassed about asking him to do this for me but I needed to use the toilet bad.

" yes of course" he slipped out of his side of the bed and came round to mine.

I did not expect him to put his hand under my knee and one behind my back and carry me too the bathroom but he did.

I relieved myself and then he carried me all the way back. He pulled the covers up to my chin tucked me in and then went to leave.

No!

" no, don't go" I started sobbing, I had no idea why I started sobbing.

" but" I cut him off before he could say anything.

" please" my sob got caught in my now closed up throat.

" as you wish" I heard the smile in his voice and then the mood lighten. He shuffled over to the window and sat down. I heard paper rustling and then a sigh. The cloak struck and I peeked my eyes open expecting a bolt of light or for him to be lifted off the floor. I caught his human eyes with mine and then I saw it. His face was the first to change, then his chest, arms and then finally the lower half of him. But his eyes remained the same rich Green I had seen so many times before.

" Edward can we fix up the garden, when I was out there everything seemed so pretty, do you think we can have it done by the time the baby gets here?" my brain was filled with a slight fog and my stomach was finally at ease. I felt soft fur under my finger tips and then I must have fell asleep.

I awoke to little hot hands on my forehead.

" sweetie please stop that Bella needs her rest" Rose's voice filled the silence and that could only mean one thing, Claire was here in this room, on this bed waiting for me to wake up.

" Alright monkey you win, I'm awake" I yawned dramatically, making her giggle.

" there seems to be a little someone here who could not wait until you woke up" I laughed along with Rose.

" well I can't keep a princess waiting can I, how disrespectful of me" my eyes found hers, her little pink nighty and fuzzy slippers. I saw beast right next to where my head had been lying and her little pink blanket had been put over my chest.

" Beast wanted to wake you up too. But I said "no Bweast, bella sleeping" he didn't listen" she shook her little head and smiled at me.

" well i'm happy Beast and you woke me up because we have a lot of catching up on playing to do" I tapped her little button nose and pulled her to my chest. Her blonde hair was put into two tiny pigtails and was all messy.

" that's right we have a lot of catching up too do Bella" Rose's stern voice made me flinch.

" Urgh I'm not feeling well" I faked.

" nice try, not likely" she put a finger in front of her and shook her head. Oh no Bella you are in trouble. i sat up against the headboard playing with Claires Beast.

" Rose, why am I in Edward's room" I whispered looking around.

" he won't let anyone move you" she picked up a few books from near the window sill and placed them on the bookshelf.

" where is he?" I don't know why I even cared but for some reason I did.

" Uncle Eddie is in da Garden Bella, momma can I help?" she pouted a little and Rose of course gave in.

" go and find your dad, get him to get you dressed and then you can go outside" she picked up Claire and put her on her feet. She ran from the room, almost silently.

"DADDY" I winced at the loud noise and then felt my stomach turn. I dashed to the bathroom and threw up.

Then I realised.

I'm pregnant.

Pregnant.

With Edward's child.

" Bella are you alright?" she plugged her nose while entering the bathroom, my head lolled to the side and I looked up at her. She looked like a mum. Her blonde hair was tied on top of her head, her feet were in similar slippers to Claire's and her Clothing was a very loose pair of trousers and a oversized shirt which I knew was Emmett's.

" I'm scared" I admitted for the first time. She took hold of my arm, flushed the vile substance down the toilet and then grabbed me into a hug.

" I know sweetie, but we are all here every step of the way I promise" she flashed me her signature smile and then walked me to the window.

Jasper had Alice on his back and they were racing around looking at all the garden while Edward stood and wrote on paper. Alice pointed out things and jasper ripped them from the ground.

" He's fixing the garden" she whispered in my ear, I was too engrossed in my own mind to hear her sit on the window sill.

" I asked him too do that last night before I fell asleep" I sat down with her just watching the fools in love under the sun.

" well he listened, he woke Emmett and Jasper up at six, right after he changed back and demanded they are up and dressed by seven, they have been out there ever since." she giggled to herself while watching Emmett carry Claire on his shoulders.

" How is everything with Claire?" I needed a distraction.

" Its going well, I know she misses her real parents because she tells me about them, but she quickly says that mummy is a better place now and she would be happy, she is so smart for a four year old, Emmett also told me last night that he.. he wants to start trying for a baby" she smiled down at her hands and I could not help but throw my arms around her and squeeze.

" oh Rose that's perfect" my smile would have broken my face apart.

" I told him too wait" I withdrew my face to see her eyes flood with tears.

" why did you do that?" I searched her face for any signs of regret but she looked me dead in the eye and said " Bella my family has been through a lot but I do not think they could deal with two very hormonal pregnant women" she giggled which made me giggle.

" soon?" I smiled

" soon" she agreed.

Just as we looked out the window again my stomach rumbled. My baby.

" lets get that baby fed" she pulled me up from the seat and only then did I realise that I was wearing a rather large shirt, a rather large nice smelling shirt.

" Erm Rose?" I looked down at my outfit and I knew she understood.

" It's Edward's, since you came back he has been bugging us about not letting you wear dresses any more in case the too tight material hurts you or the baby" she said in a very poor intimation.

" well I feel kind of nasty can I have a new one?" I peeked up from my lashes and saw the smirk on the side of her mouth.

" this is going to be fun" she ran to the closet pulled out a big white top, a pair of what looked like shorts and then some black trousers.

" they are called sweats Bella, unattractive pants but very comfortable" she gave me the pile and I changed. I sighed in relief when the soft fabric of the trousers grazed my skin. They were comfortable and I vowed to myself there and then I would never ever wear another dress or pair of trousers other than these.

However they were way too big for me, Rose helped roll down the waist band and then pulled the white shirt over my small frame, she pulled the shirt over my shoulder and it felt better than having the neckline down to my breasts.

" Hey Rose, Emmett said can you get Claire's lunch.." the velvet male voice ended and I looked up into the eyes of Edward.

" well I see someone is awake and ready for the day, how do my clothes fit?" he smirked at me and I decided to push him a little.

" they fit just fine, but what I really want is a very very tight dress" I was not backing down.

" you will not be wearing anything of the sort" his face turned an odd shade of red. He was getting angry.

Push him Bella see what he does.

" it is my body" I yelled.

" it is my baby" he yelled back his face going even more red.

" our baby" I whispered.

He started to come towards me with clenched fists.

" what did you just say?" his face was right in front of mine.

" our baby.. now leave me alone" I forced my way past him leaving him shocked and open mouthed.

Rose followed behind me but caught my arm.

" why did you do that?" she whispered as we slowly made our way down the stairs.

" he has to learn to control his anger, so I am going to help him" I shrugged.

" by pushing him to his limit" she seemed shocked and emphasised the `limit' but she had no idea she was right.

" exactly" I nodded and she finally understood.

" why?" we had reached the kitchen and I headed straight for the what everyone referred to as the `fridge'.

" for our baby why else?" I placed a batch of eggs on the counter and then pleaded with Rose to help me.

" I need to learn to cook, teach me?" I took two eggs from the box and halt them in my hands.

" first you need to learn to crack an egg..." she began and took the place next to me.

We spent at least an hour learning how to crack an egg properly.

* * *

**Once again i am very sorry for any spelling or grammer issues.**

**5 or more reviews and i will update tomorrow. **

**So i know how so many of you just love to HIT MY BUTTON ( damn yep still sounds dirty) Go ahead and hit it as much as you want :P **

**Love you guys :)**

**Sheila xx **


	13. Story

**Hey everyone, **

**so this is shorter than i did originally intended but it is spilt in two and the second part shall be updated tomorrow whether i get reviews or not.**

**I am finally free to write and write and write and let me tell ya i have so many stories bouncing in this brain it is unreal. **

**I would love to hear feedback from all my lovely readers, i feel that your reviews help me write faster so the more i get the faster my fingers work lmao. **

**I have a friends birthday party tomorrow so i shall have too see about what time i update due to the things i have too do during the day :) **

**Soo enough with the talking. **

**Oh yeah i don't own anything but the plot :) **

* * *

**Bpov**

Rose had spent most of the early afternoon teaching me how to do the basics. I learned how to boil, fry and poach an egg. It was simple and the smell had my mouth watering. While frying the eggs she told me that pregnant women were not supposed to eat their eggs sunny side up so I ate a whole batch of eggs not sunny side up and laughed along with her. The cooking books lay out all over the table, while I read the instructions out to Rose, she walked through the meal. We were cooking dinner for everyone, just a simple Shepard's pie nothing too drastic. I got to help too until my baby decided that it wanted too make mummy feel sick so I sat down with a glass of water and some crackers. That was until she came looking for me.

" ISABELLA YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!" and just like that Alice came marching into the kitchen, Jasper trailing behind her giving me an apologetic look and trying to rein in his angry wife.

" I know Alice" I whispered to the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I no longer found it scary after Rose had explained what everything did.

" YOU KNOW BELLA YOU KNOW, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. WHAT I WANNA KNOW IS WHY THE HELL YOU RAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she was getting redder and redder by the second. Her little fist's waving back and forth and she was pacing, she looked like a fairy that had been de- winged due to a lie.

" The same reason I ran away from my kingdom" my legs had managed to find their strength and stand up and my arms held my weight on the counter.

"You ran away?" He asked. When did Edward enter the room? I looked into his green eyes and saw sadness reflected in them. He turned his face to the side and I snapped out of my stupor.

" I think it's time I told you about me" I sighed heavily and sat back down waiting for the rest of the family to take their seats around the table. Emmett had joined us with Claire, as soon as she saw me she ran into my arms and placed her small body in my lap. She was wearing a thick pink jumper over some black material trousers and tiny pink boots, her hair was in pigtails and she was glowing.

" I think you should" Edward interrupted my analysis of the angel in my arms. I snapped my eyes back to him only to find him looking with a strange look in his eye at my stomach.

" Well I guess I should start at the beginning, My grandfather and Grandmother had a son- Charlie- my father, when it came for my father to get married and take his place on the throne, my grandparents defied the most important law in my kingdom. The law states that the future king or queen can never be wed to someone they love. Suitors would be brought to the castle and my father would have chosen the best woman for our kingdom, my grandmother did not want this for her son so she told him too fall in love, many people in our kingdom believe that it was just my father who choose it. After he fell in love with my mother – a servant at the time- he got married in front of the entire kingdom, due to his new wife who he adored dearly and me growing inside of her he neglected his duties. A lot of people in our kingdom suffered for his mistake. When this happened the government and my parents ruled the law back in, so when I was six I was told that I would never be able to fall in love.

I asked what other options I had and she replied with Death or too run away. For twelve years I watched people in kingdom fall in love, I was forbidden too. One night when everyone had gone too sleep I ran away. I stayed in the kingdom for a few days but I never heard that my parents were looking for me. I used to call them the devil and his wife because they were always shoving this image of me being in power and I didn't want it. I wanted nothing to do with it. I stayed in the inn and when my money ran out I moved on. The thick woods that surround my kingdom are very dense, when I entered to get out of my kingdom I was attacked. They stole everything I had on me, except a necklace which I lost here. My mother gave it too me when I little, before she got caught in being queen and ruling people, it has no value and is dirty but it's a piece of the old her. The one I miss. Anyway I was attacked in the woods and I found the castle and that part of my story you know up until one week ago. After our Fight, I knew I had to find love, I would not have survived any other way. So over the course of the few days in my room I planned and got everything I needed. I left when the sun rose and and ran away again. While I was in the woods, I just kept walking and walking when I started to feel sick, I thought it was just me being ill but obviously it was not. On day three I found the scariest thing, I found people, but I saw tall buildings and noises and shiny objects that moved. I got scared and I ran away back into the forest. On the fifth day my food was running out, I had no energy and I was really tired all the time, I was still being sick and I knew something was wrong. I found a big tree that I just collapsed by but that was when the rain hit, I was just falling asleep when your father showed up. He carried me back here after he told me I was .. Pregnant.. I came back too keep my word. I heard everything that happened after we arrived." I let out a loud sigh and felt the weight lifted from my shoulders.

" so that's why you ran because you can't fall in love" Alice sobbed. He white sleeved was dragged across her face smearing black across her cheek.

" I'm technically not allowed to fall in love, I am still a princess legally but if I don't go back I can fall in love" Rose had now joined the blubber feast and was crying softly. Claire had her little arms wrapped around my neck and was softly humming to herself. She had Beast in her arms and her blanket over her legs.

Edward cleared his throat and left the room not looking back as he did.

I silently placed Claire on the seat I had been using and walked to the door. I was going to have this talk with him whether he wanted it or not.

He was sitting at the piano with his hands just placed above the keys.

" you know if you press down, they make a sound" his whole body snapped to meet mine, his green shirt wrinkled and then moulded back to his shape, his eyes were wide with surprise and his fingers fell to his lap.

" what do you want me too say Bella" he mumbled at the keys. I walked over to the bench and sat down beside him.

" I want you to understand that I am a princess and the reason I am here is because a princess always keeps her word, I told you I would help you conceive a baby, and I have." I took his hand and continues. "I want to help you get your parents back, but I need to understand why they were taken in the first place" his hand was warm and soft, nothing like I imagined.

" Eight years ago I thought I was perfect, I thought I knew everything to do with the world and that everything would go my way, I was sixteen and one night I came across a woman, Tanya, she was beautiful, total perfection. Being a teenage boy I found her hard to resist. She took me by the hand and took me somewhere. It was like I was under her spell. She asked if I wanted her and of course at that time I did, I wanted her bad. She began to ask me if I would give up things to have her, I couldn't think so I just said yes. Finally she asked if I would give up my parents for her. I was foolish and under a spell, I said yes. We had a night together, when I woke up she was gone and in her place was woman, a witch. Of course I hated her and thought she was vile because of the perfection I had already seen. She told me that I would be a lion for half my life, of course I never believed her, she gave me ten years to break the curse, I thought she was kidding, but when I got home my parents were not there and I changed at twelve that night and have every night since. I did have a princess here before, but after a while and many nights of torment, I was angry I was worse than how I treated you, she somehow tried to jump from the window and she succeeded. I do blame myself for her death, but I had too keep going, I'm a selfish man Bella, I want to be free and I want my parents back. That's all I want" he sighed and squeezed the hand lying in mine.

" You were young, you made a mistake. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving until you get them back" I stated, I began to rub soothing circles on his hand, his breathing had increased.

" I treated you like you were nothing, Emmett was right" he looked up into my eyes and I saw only sadness.

" about what" I knew what he was referring too but he needed to say it out loud.

" when I was helping my father get you undressed for your bath I saw the scars I left on your back, I felt like a monster. I felt sick and I knew It was because I was the reason they are there. I know how Emmett feels now, I think its something I have too talk about with him" his breathing was returning back to normal.

" Edward why did you do that" I needed to understand.

" my mother owns this piano, she used to play for me until I was too tired to listen any more. No one had touched it since she left, and I just lost it" his hand started shaking under mine.

" I'm sorry I did that, Edward we are in this together now and because of the baby, I want you too control your anger. I am going to push you as much as I can for our baby's sake" his hands started to tremble again and this time he moved to get up and started to push away from me.

" I can't, I won't, not while the baby is..." he was mumbling incoherently.

I got of the bench and now went too his form that was sat in a heap on the floor.

" It's our baby and I won't let anything happen too it, and I know you won't too" I took his hand and pulled him up.

" I took your necklace" he stated and looked down at the floor, his hand moved to the back of his neck and twined in the hair there.

" I know" I did the first thing I could think off, I wrapped my arms around his nervous form and stood there, I felt his arms creep up and then I felt his weight begin to lean on me.

" you should be scared of me" he whispered in my ear.

" I have your only hope of freedom inside of me, you won't hurt that" I smiled against his chest, he pulled back suddenly and grabbed my hand. He pulled me from the piano room and up the stairs to his bedroom. The mess was still obvious from his previous rampage but I had no time to focus on that as I saw him flit over to his bedside table and take out a box, it was carved cherry wood and had precious stones embedded into the material.

" it was my mothers" he sat down on the bed and I joined him. I was no longer scared of him. He needed to protect me now.

" these are my parents" he handed me a detailed photograph, I had already met his father but he looked younger in the photograph but still as handsome. His mother was small and had the similar hair to Edward. Her eyes were shining with delight as she held a small pink bundle in her arms, Alice. Next to her stood a large boy with dimples and baby face. Emmett, and then holding onto his mothers right hand was a small child, a small skinny boy with Copper hair and piercing green eyes. Edward. It was a family photograph, the sides were a little tattered but I imagined Edward and the family had looked at this photo so many times before I arrived that it was a wonder it had not ripped. I gave him the picture back and then looked at the items in the box. There were some more jewels and a bracelet. But the only thing I saw properly was my mother's necklace lying at the bottom of the box. He took it into his large hands and then handed it too me with sorrow in his voice.

" I'm sorry for everything I took from you" My hormones being all out of sync decided it was the perfect time to cry so that is exactly what happened next, big fat tears rolled down my face and onto my lap.

" Bella is everything alright, is the baby alright" his eyes were trained on my face and then flickered to my stomach.

" we are alright, just happy" I swiped my arm along my cheeks and then smiled up at his face.

" Edward!" our bubble was burst by Riley shouting from somewhere in the castle.

We both put the items on the bed and then proceeded to where Riley stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the front door. Just inside stood metres of shiny looking objects.

" what is it?" I whispered to Edward.

" everything Riley needs to make sure your pregnancy goes fine and that you and the baby are safe during the birth" His foot steps on the stairs matched my own and without even considering my next move I put my hand into Edward's for comfort. He looked down at our joined hands and then smiled at me. Riley handed Edward a sheet of parchment and from my position I could make out the words.

_Edward_

_Here is everything you need to ensure_

_that your baby and Bella are safe_

_during the next nine months._

_Your parents are excited as am I. _

_V_

" who Is V" I asked when Edward handed the note back to Riley.

" I am not sure, but I think it's the witch who cursed me, how else would they have known about my parents" he sighed and I rubbed soothing circles on his hand yet again.

Strangely I liked holding his hand and talking to him, I felt connected to him now in a strange way, something of his was growing inside of me. I had to keep our baby safe and make sure it kept growing so I could keep my word and save a tormented man and family. I would do anything I could to help him.

My stomach rumbled signally that the baby wanted food. I found Rose and Claire in the kitchen colouring something in, when they saw me they both squealed. Rose was happy, one less person too fix and make happy. Claire was perfect, I wanted a little girl just like her but I would not mind a son. I wonder what Edward would want?

I made a note to ask him later for he was busy now helping Riley set up the doctors room on the first floor.

The castle seemed to be getting warmer than it had, happiness was filling the walls and hallways. But I knew.

It would not be complete without his parents. My baby's grandparents.

I heard banging and the occasional curse word but I held in my laughter and walked up to the girls.

" Rose you think you can teach me to make something else, my baby is hungry" I rubbed my stomach and then met her eyes, she was smiling but it did not reach her eyes.

" soon Rose, very soon right" I took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

" soon" she whispered back.

Rose taught me how to make the most amazing pasta in the world, complete with Tomato and herb sauce and cheese. It was like a ball on my tongue. I knew my baby liked it. I helped Rose finish the dinner and then called everyone around the table. The conversation was light and carefree, until my stomach twisted and turned, I ran to the sink with enough time to spill my dinner. I felt hands on my hair pulling it back.

" what's wrong with her, is she alright?" I heard Edward's frantic voice break through my haze.

" it's morning sickness Edward, she will be fine. Just let her have some crackers and water and they will both be alright" I heard the smile in her voice, I made another note to ask about that later.

" Bella are you alright?" my mouth tasted bad and I felt weak. I slumped in the sturdy arms and then decided I was very tired.

" tired" was all I muttered before I was scooped into someone's arms and taken up the stairs. The arms were soft but sturdy and the shirt I was clinging too smelt of Edward and of fresh flowers. I smiled into his shirt and felt my heart race at the thought of being carried by a man. But I knew Edward was not my prince, he was getting warmer though. I was placed onto a cold tile floor and then onto another seat.

" would you like a bath?" his voice whispered in my ear and I nodded because a bath seemed like heaven in this moment. He ran the bath adding different liquids into the water. Bubbles began to form and it looked so inviting I wanted to jump in clothed.

" alright I will be outside" he moved to leave.

" stay?" he nodded his head and then turned so I could get out of my – his- clothes. I took of the sweats and then the t-shirt, my under garments next and then I placed my entire body into the water and moaned. He turned around and I was happy that the bubbles covered me.

He took a seat next to the tub and put his head back against the marble. He sighed in contentment and blew out through his nose. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

" are you happy" I burst out.

" Almost" he replied with a small smile.

" What would make you happier" I turned in the tub and placed my elbows under my chin and rested.

" to be in love" I gasped at his truthfulness.

" me too" I whispered and enjoyed the rest of my bath. I was helped out of the tub and then left to get myself ready for bed.

I did not know where I was sleeping tonight but I knew I would not be going back to my old room, it was too dark and cold in there. I opened the door to find a smiling Edward sitting at the end of the bed. I walked to the right side of the bed pulled back the red sheets and climbed on. He knew I was sleeping here.

" well I shall leave you too sleep then" he went to the door and then turned around.

" just stay and talk, we both know you want too" I giggled. He grimaced and then smiled, walking over to the bed he picked up the box from the end and then the necklace from the sheets. He lay the necklace on the bedside table and then walked back around the bed and got in the other side.

" so.. what's your favourite piano piece" he asked and I smiled knowing I had made a break through.

**Epov.**

Her smile answered all my questions, she was not in love with me but she was comfortable with my presence now.

" I have too many to pick just one" she replied and then yawned. Her hair was still damp and fell around her head and onto my pillow. I had always slept on the right side before I was cursed and it made my heart ache and swell to see her lying there.

Her tiny hands were clasped under her cheek and she sighed and then just as quickly as she as awake, she was asleep. Just like that.

I knew this was my chance so I scooted down the bed and began my baby time. I knew I had to have a serious conversation with Riley and too obviously get Bella tested to see how many weeks she was. I knew the baby could not hear me but it was something I felt I needed to do.

" hello little one, I'm your father. I'm sorry I was so mean to your mummy and I'm sure you will hear about that one day but for now I wanted to let you know I'm going to try very hard to be the best man for your mummy and you, please come out in nine months all healthy and beautiful" I smiled at my own ramblings and kissed Bella's stomach, happy she was not awake and the scooted back up again.

I watched Bella sleep until the clock struck twelve, then I moved to the window and assessed what needed to be done to the garden. Six hours and then I could wake up my brothers to do more work for her and my baby. Then a thought occurred to me, I used to a lion for twelve hours. Why were the hours going down now?

The list just kept growing and growing and the night wore on. I needed to clean out the fountain, plant new Rose bushes, de-weed all aspects of the garden, repave all the paths, make the garden baby proof, add in a play set and swings, plant more flowers, make an area for my mother to plant her flowers, add a pond and swing for a relaxation area for Bella, add a small area for Rose and Alice- which Jasper and Emmett could do- and then the whatever else would need doing. I knew I would have to enlist the help of my niece for the flowers.

I knew I had saved that little girls life and I wondered if she was truly happy here, but I could not help but think about her parents and how I took them from her. I knew I would have talk to her about it someday. I would have to tell everyone.

I thought about my driver and how I needed to make sure he and his family were alright for money and to make sure their baby was safe. I also wanted to inform him about Claire and how she was doing, I decided to take a trip into the kingdom and pick up a few things while making sure he was ok. I looked over at Bella and wondered if she missed the kingdom at all, or if she missed her parents. I hoped she did but I knew I would never be able to let her go now until after the baby was born.

When I thought about letting her go my chest hurt, like I could not breathe. I was getting worried that something was wrong with me and I would not be here for my child's birth and that something bad would happen. But I would have to fight through it because it was my last chance at getting my parents back.

All I needed to do now was get Bella too fall in love with me.

When I looked at her sleeping face I knew I had my work cut out for me and wondered what else I could do for her. Then I knew.

I could make her comfortable here, give her a place to call her own. I would see too it that by the time Bella began to show she would have her own bedroom. I would decorate and furnish it myself. I had a lot of work too do.

But looking at her face and remembering her story, and adding the fact she was carrying my child and giving me everything I knew she was worth it.

When I changed back into my human form I knocked on my brothers doors and got ready for my day of providing Bella with what she wanted.

* * *

**Sooo let me know what ya think? **

**HIT MY BUTTON **

**LEAVE ME LOVE**

**FUEL MY FINGERS **

**( HA THEY SOUND SO RUDE) **

**love you guys xx**

**Sheila xx **


	14. We have orders

**Hey, **

**so first off, i know i said i would update but i had a few personal issues that i had too deal with, but they are sorted now :)**

**I am very sorry that this chapter so short i intend the next one too be longer i promise.**

**I don't own anything except the plot. **

**So yeah five reviews and i shall update tomorrow! FOR REALS!.**

* * *

**Epov**

When Jasper and Emmett finally made it from the arms of their wife's, they joined me in the garden. There was no hiding what they had been doing because they were both flustered.

" sorry man, got a little bit..." they both started.

" Keep that information to yourselves please" I cut them off. It was hard for me hear about their activities, since one of the ladies is my baby sister and the other I had to see on a daily basis. Images ran through my head of Rose and I had to shake my head repeatedly to get them out.

I looked around the garden and tried to remember everything on my mental too do list, Bella was still in my room sleeping. I could not for the life of me understand why she choose to sleep in my bed. But she did and it sparked the slightest ray of hope inside my heavy heart. During the six hours I watched her sleep, she would mutter the strangest things. She started by saying only one word- "Sue"- and then it went onto a small phrase – "No Sue"- and then it would go onto a full blown sentence. "No Sue I will not wear that god awful dress". I found it rather amusing.

She had twisted in my sheets during the night and by the end of the six hours her head lay in the middle of the bed and her feet lay off the side. She was flat on her back and breathing steadily.

" Edward" my name shook me from going any further into my vision of Bella lying on her back twisted in my sheets.

" huh" my head snapped to my brothers faces and saw only amusement on them. Fuckers.

" what are we doing today" Emmett asked before making his way to the old rusty shed that my father had built. I followed.

" we need to clear out the fountain and begin to de-weed every inch of soil" they both groaned but began pulling out all the rusty tools we would need.

It was seven am and no one except the men were awake yet.

" How is Claire doing Emmett ?" I asked while shoving the fork into the soil, turning it over so I could get too the root of the weed before pulling it out.

" She's doing good, last time I checked she climbed into bed with Rose" he grinned at his little family picture.

" after you had..." I gulped, the sheets must have been nasty.

" she sleeps on my side whenever I leave her with Rose, we just make sure too do the ` deed' on Rose's side" he giggled. Thank heavens.

" So she has warmed up to you, like really warmed up to you?" Jasper asked while pulling out the muck that had formed in the fountain.

" yeah, I um.. I asked Rose if she wanted to start trying the other night" I smiled widely at his sudden need to be a father.

" what did she say" we both asked.

" She told me too wait" he mumbled.

" I thought she wanted a child, is that not what she was saying about that night..."

" do not mention that night, and she told me too wait because of Bella being pregnant and hormones and everything, she feels that it is not the right time" he sighed. I suddenly felt like utter crap, the only time Emmett wanted to start a family Rose told him to wait due to me trying to fix a mistake.

" I'm sorr.." I started.

" Don't be, she said soon. And besides I have my hands full with Claire at the minute" he looked down at his watch and I saw his eyes go up too the front door.

" speaking of Claire, in five, four, three, two" we all looked at the front door in time too see the door open. Rose step aside and Claire coming down the stairs with her little boots on and her coat done up.

" daddy, can I help?" she bounded to Emmett's side and he pulled her up onto his hip.

" of course you can poppet what would you like to do?" his voice sounded excited and his face had lit up like a Christmas tree. Is this what I would feel?

" Flowers!" she giggled, looked around and then pouted.

" what's wrong Claire" Jasper noticed her little show.

" no flowers here, I want too take mummy flowers" she crossed her little arms and pouted.

" Well Claire I'm glad you brought that up because I need a special little girl to come and help me choose all the flowers" I put down the fork and walked over to her. She squealed " me, me , me". I took her from Emmett and started on into the castle.

" You guy's alright while I sort all these out" they both just grinned and I carried on inside. I walked up to the first floor and walked to my office. My office was a dull cream that once again had a cold feel too it. However I had a computer there which would allow me to pick everything online and then I would have to ask Emmett and the others to pick it up from the city.

I enlisted the help of Claire and sat with her bouncing on my leg for the next hour or so, listening to her squeals of delight as I picked many pink flowers and outside furniture that looked like something out of one of her princess films.

After I put in my order, paid a rather large amount on my card and brought some more toys for Claire I thought it was time too address my next project.

" Claire you think you can go and wake up Auntie Alice?" I whispered. She nodded her little head and then took off out the door and too find Alice.

Only ten moments later Alice strode into the office with a smile on her face.

" So a little bird told me that Bella's changing you" she came and sat down on the edge of my desk.

" and what might this little bird be called" I arched an eyebrow and watched her little eyes roll.

" captain obvious" she laughed and then took in the computer screen.

" why are you looking at girl wallpaper?" Really?

" I want to give Bella her own room, and I need you to help me" she bounded across the small space and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

" oh this is going to be perfect, do you have anything in mind?" I nodded.

" Roses, they calm her" I smiled and brought up the image of the Rose I had found.

" leave it too me Edward I promise she will love it" she clapped her little hands together and pushed me from the room.

" oh I need to buy Bella some new clothes can you send her in when she wakes up" I nodded and then left. I felt lighter this morning, more Alive.

I followed the boring patterns in the carpet back up my room, I felt fine until I made it too the door of my room.

Then I got worried.

I was hit by a horrid smell and the sounds of Bella retching. I looked too the bed and found it empty and then went too the bathroom, Bella sat with her head of over toilet basin being sick.

" Bella are you alright?" I pulled her hair from behind her and moved my t-shirt was it was not in the line of sick.

" I'm fine, just this morning sickness is a pain in the butt" she mumbled and then flushed the toilet. I helped her too the sink, handed her a toothbrush and let her do her business.

" I need something to wear" looking down at her sleep wear.

" Alice said she needs you to join her in the office when you wake up, something about buying you new clothes" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She walked out of the bathroom and then too my closet. She looked down at her feet while I looked for something for her too wear.

" We can go and see If Alice or Rose have something if you like, I think Alice made you another dress" I shifted through my shirts and then turned to find her shaking her head at me.

" no more dresses please, can I just wear one of your shirts and some of those `sweats'." she blushed and looked down at her feet again.

" of course you can" I pulled off a dark blue long sleeved shirt and some black sweats. She accepted them with a smile and then left for the bathroom to get changed.

When she came out she looked amazingly comfortable and I decided that I really like seeing her in my clothes. Really liked seeing her in my clothes.

Her face was glowing and she seemed to tug at the material with a sigh.

" let's get some food in your belly" I looked down at her stomach and then wondered how long it would be until she started showing.

" Edward I have to know something" she whispered. She came and sat next to me on the red sheets and looked at her hands that lay limply in her lap.

" how do you feel about me?" I was a little stunned at her question.

" I erm I don't know, I think we are friends" I stuttered over my words, unsure if I was telling the truth or not.

" friends sound really good right now" she patted her stomach as it rumbled and I sighed in relief that my comment had gone down well.

But I was left with a question that I had no clue how to answer.

How did I feel about Bella?

Well she was beautiful, there was no questioning that. She obviously had a good heart and she was true to her word. She wanted to help me, and she acted like she truly cared about what happened to me and my family.

_Do you love her? _

Of course you do not love her, she is a means to an end remember.

But what if she could be more. I looked at her smile and knew that maybe just maybe she could be something more too me.

After getting a plate of pancakes down her I sent her too the office while I rejoined my brothers in the Garden to see the process that had made.

The soil was almost de-weeded and the fountain was almost fully clear, this might take less time than I thought. Emmett was currently teaching Claire how to pull out some weeds and Jasper was cleaning the fountain. The water had been drained and her stood with a sponge and some soapy water getting all the grime off the lion shaped fountain head. I picked up my fork and started on another section of the soil.

" so how is everything" Emmett called over.

" It's all falling into place" I smiled and then carried on my work. But that one little question still bugged my mind.

Did I love Bella?

I smiled when I realised that in time I could, and I suddenly felt right, that something was going right for once in eight years.

The following days things were the same, Bella slept in my room and I watched her sleep. Picking up all those little details that she would not tell me during her conscious hours. Emmett and jasper had picked up most of the things I had brought and were beginning to plant the flowers with the help of Claire and myself.

Alice had picked a room and began to decorate and had managed to buy Bella a whole new wardrobe. Bella and Rose spent most of the time in the kitchen learning how too cook. We had lunch around the table at noon, then we would continue our work and meet back up for dinner which was always cooked by Bella and Rose. Claire would watch a film with us and then would fall asleep on Bella and Emmett would carry her up the stairs and put her to bed. Rose would then follow and then one by one it would be only Bella and I sitting downstairs until we decided that it was time to go to bed.

Bella would take my bed and I would take the now large pillow that sat by the window. I did not mind about sleeping while in this form because I was high alert but I could still sleep better than when I was human.

Only three days after we started the routine, the castle was surrounded.

" We are royal guards from Freitum and we have orders from the King and Queen to search your castle" the head guard handed me a sheet of parchment and looked me up and down.

" And what exactly is it you are looking for" I looked over the sheet of parchment and then thrust it back into his armoured hand.

" Princess Isabella" he replied and I felt my mouth go dry, there must have been a hundred men in armour surrounding my castle.

My mouth was dry not because of the fact that Isabella was a princess, I already knew this. It went dry because I knew that Princess Isabella was currently lying in my bed taking a well deserved nap because of my child growing inside of her.

My first thoughts were too get Bella too safety. But where would I take her?

A sweet voice filled my head, I had heard this voice before but the last time the words I heard destroyed my life.

" Go to her and I shall do the rest, when you reach her, pick her up and then close your eyes." it was not a request but an order. I bolted from the door and took the stairs two at time. Emmett was now standing in the doorway trying to ask questions about the so called Order of the King and Queen. I flew through my bedroom door and saw Bella's wide eyes take me in.

" The royal Guard are here Bella, your parents are looking for you" I ran to the side of the bed, she gasped and threw back the covers. Her eyes began to leak, I grasped her behind her back and then under her knees.

" trust me" I whispered and placed a small kiss on her forehead. I watched as she closed her eyes and nodded. I closed my eyes and hoped that the Witch did not trick me.

I felt a slight whoosh of air and then opened my eyes, I was now standing in the Room of Roses and before me stood my Mother.

" Hello son" I gasped.

* * *

**So i feel bad for this chapter being small but the next one will be longer. **

**HIT MY BUTTON, LEAVE ME LOVE... not so dirty anymore how able. GIVE ME PLEASURE FROM YOUR FINGERS... IN THE FORM OF WORDS IN A REVIEW. .. yep that one was dirty. * Slaps hand***

**Love you xx**

**Sheila x **


	15. Leaving

**Hey guys,**

**Good news, i have a new laptop which means more writing waheeey, however this chapter was the worst i have written i think i am loosing my inspiration. I am hopefully going to sit down and write more over the next few days but that's the problem i feel like i'm letting you guys down because i am losing my inspiration for this story. I know how it is going to end and what needs to come next it's just writing it. Its a pain in the butt when the words are there they just wont move onto the keys. **

**I am very sorry that i have not updated in a while and the reason for that is above this little note. ^^ **

**I have however written a chapter of a new story which i am wondering whether or not to publish. I really want too and i think i would be able to manage both these stories at the moment due to not being at college, so put me on author alert and you shall find out if i post it. **

**The plot of the new story: Bella is kidnapped by a man in leather and is taken away to a house under the ground, she is told that she is too get something for the kidnapper. When she asks what, he replies " my brother out of jail". His brother went down for murder but was he really the killer? or is there another ? exb. emxr axj. All human and will include lemons and scenes of a dark nature. **

**I must admit i love these stories so i wanted to write one of my own, plus it seemed to have worked in getting me back into my writing pattern for this chapter of runaway for love. Lets hope i can keep it up.**

**Did i mention i love my boyfriend. He knew how much i wanted a new laptop and he knew i wanted to write so he got it me. I just need to pay him back now :) Not that much left :) so i'm all good. :)**

**Anyway see you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Epov**

" Mom?" my voice was not strong like it usually is. I was no longer a man, I was a small child infront of my mother.

" son, we don't have a lot of time. Bella needs to return home" her lips moved and the words came out, she looked real and she smelled real. The sweet perfume she always wore filled the small room.

" What, why" Bella perked up.

" Bella your kingdom is falling to pieces, your father no longer cares about anything except you and your mothers unhappiness, you need to go and make peace with them before it destroys everything you stand for" I looked between my mother and Bella and wished she would choose to stay with me. I needed Bella and my baby.

" I have to go back" Bella whispered too me, she took my arm which I had no idea was shaking. My head shook on its own never wanting to be parted from my future.

" no, you are staying" I whimpered pathetically.

" I must" She walked over to my mum and could do nothing too stop here.

"What about the baby Bella, I won't get too see it grow" my eyes must have shown my hurt because she frowned, walked back towards me and put her small hand on my cheek.

"I will be back soon" her eyes showed nothing but compassion for me.

"Promise?" I felt wrong, like everything was being ripped from me.

"I promise" she nodded her head and then returned to my mother's side.

My mother turned with Bella attached to her arm and led us all out of the room, towards our goodbye. However long Bella stayed away for this was still goodbye. This still hurt.

The guards were pacing back and forth while shouting orders for Emmett to move out of the way, when he saw Bella he knew. She was going with them.

"Gentlemen, I ask you lower your swords and be kind" Her voice was full of command and grace. This was princess Isabella.

"But your highness, these savages kept you here" the long black haired man spoke up, I caught sight of his trembling hands and I wondered why he was scared of her. But then I realised, she could end his life when they returned home. She had that power.

"Do not fear, Now lead me back home" her voice was a whisper in the rain that had now begun to soak her – my shirt.

" very well your highness" they all bowed and pointed towards the carriage door, it was big and made of what looked like solid gold. Nothing seemed real at this moment.

"Bella" I shouted before her body disappeared into the golden carriage. Her hair blew around her face when she suddenly snapped her back around. Her eyes were full of surprise and hope for what I did not know.

"What about your necklace and me?" I was soaked to the bone and shivering. My jeans were stuck to my legs and my bronze hair was matted to my forehead but I had to know.

"I shall come back for them" her tight lipped smile told me everything I needed to know. She was unsure if she would return. The guard sitting upon the carriage threw a whip in the air and just like that the carriage and Bella were gone.

Time for some serious changes.

**Bpov.**

Three weeks, that is how long I have been under castle arrest. Since my disappearance the kingdom and it's laws have gone into a state of lapse. My father did not care enough anymore to punish those who did wrong, and recently that was everyone. My mother was the happiest to see me, which was odd due to the fact that before I left it seemed that I was dirt under her dainty boot. My baby decided that whenever I stood, walked or even tried to eat it wanted to make mummy sick. I spent half of my time throwing up and when the servants asked if I was sick I replied with a simple ` I'm sure it's nothing'. But then the news got to my mother who in turn got to me and she pieced it all together. I had left, having been told never to fall in love, found a man got pregnant and was now the secret of the castle.

That is why I was under castle arrest. My mother and father are now ashamed of me for I had broken the law. But here's the thing, I could not care less. I intended to break that law, but I needed to find a way out now so that I would be able to find my way back to him. I promised after all and you know what they say about princesses. I tried to get one of the servants to send a letter for me, but she refused. I was not going to order her to her death due to a letter. I tried to rack my memories of Edward to see if I could remember the name of the man who had covered for Edward and explained the deaths of those two people. I also tried to get my mother and father to listen to me but it was all in vain. If anything it made it worse.

I had to get out of here soon; I was becoming more pregnant by the second and Edward was missing it. I banged my way to the door and demanded for it to be opened. Whether the guard was scared or just suicidal I made my way to piano room where I knew my mother would be playing her troubles away.

"Isabella what are you doing out of your room" my mother insisted.

"Mother I need to speak with you" gaging her reactions.

"of course darling" she patted the spot next to her, where i sat.

" What is it?" her fingers started to fly across the keys nothing like when Edward played.

"Mother I'm scared." I whispered. She nodded her head and let her hands fall onto the gold dress she wore.

"Isabella, why have you brought this upon yourself" he voice seemed harsh and I was confused.

"I shall fill you in one day but right now all you need to know is that I am doing this to save a man from himself and bring back his parents who were taken from him eight years ago. He made a mistake and I want to help him right it. Mother the man is broken and I want to fix him, if giving him this baby is what will do it then I will." My mother's eyes were a little watery but other than that locked onto my bare neck.

"Where is your necklace?" of course she would only care about the necklace.

"With the boy. I promised I would go back to him, I'm the only one who can save his family and I am not letting you or father stand in my way. Mother a princess always keeps her word, let me keep mine" I whispered.

"I would do the same thing sweetheart, i would do it in a heartbeat for your father" The old mother came back in that moment.

"Where have you been mom?" I sobbed wrapping my arms around her frame.

"Right here, just a little too big headed" we both laughed but then a thought crossed my mind. I had broken the law and what about my father. The king?

"What about father, how will I ever get back to Edward now?" I sobbed this was completely pointless.

"I shall deal with that man; I just have to remind him of who we were before. Bella, do you love this man?" I looked down at my lap wondering why she thought I did. What evidence was there?.

"No" I stated.

"Trust me Bella, You will" she smiled a soft smile and then we started to plan my escape. And all these years I thought she was a power hungry witch but all along she knew exactly what she had been and who she was now. She had been a servant but loved saved her. Could it be possible to do the same for me?

Could I love the monster I knew Edward could be, and could I love the softer side of him? My head was screaming at me to forget such an idea. My heart spoke up in that moment, the voice was faint and the twinge was like a little kick in the right direction.

"You could" it whispered. By the time the realisation hit and the sun set that evening, my mother and I had already planned my escape. I could not leave Edward waiting any longer, and by the following Sunday I would be with him and working my way back to saving him..

* * *

**Yeah so while writing this authors note i have decided to go ahead and post the first chapter of my kidnapping story. Check out my profile it should be uploaded shortly. **

**Love you guys. **

**sheila xx **


	16. Reunion

**Hey guys,**

**So, here's another update for you. shout out to the person who Pm'ed me and asked when because it was the kick in the ass I needed :) **

**Soo... BxE finally I was missed him :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bpov**

The next week was eventful but thankfully passed pretty quickly, it was eventful because I was back to being a princess.

I had to meet with the servants again and tell them if anything in my diet had changed, my mother had told them about an illness I had while away which made me unable to eat certain foods and suddenly crave new ones. Did I mention my mother would not let me tell anyone I was actually pregnant?

I demanded that I be free to roam the grounds because after all they are my home, or would have been my home. I now thought of Edward's castle as home, it contained the father of my baby, a little girl who was beautiful and my best friends. I wanted to go home.

I had met men over the course of the last week, apparently my father wanted me married off to a man who I did not know to cover up my indiscretions. Ha, that worked out well for him.

The baby decided to play with mummy's hormones and I literally stomped my foot, walked over to the king and told him to f off. Yes, everyone was confused when I spoke a language no one had heard before. I told them all to get a grip, leave me alone and then I left. Jacob, he was one person I could trust with my real life problems. He was my father's stable boy, his mother had been my mother's hand maid and so when we were little we played together. Now, well he is engaged to lady Clearwater. Her first name is Leah and she is very polite, well-mannered and beautiful and of course I approved. When I told him about my problem – being pregnant- he just hugged me and told me to keep my chin up and my attitude under control. I laughed with him and left him to his beautiful life.

During the week I had many trial escapes, each one went perfectly until a guard came around the corner and caught me out of bed after my strict bedtime. I felt like I was four! I missed Claire and everyone at the castle, which in effect made me try harder to escape from my confinement. I had a little bag packed with some food and a picture of my parents because I was now closer to my mother. I guess my breaking the rules reminded her of her younger days. She was happy for me, that and I think she wanted me to come home with her grandchild one day.

My sweatpants and baggy shirt was saved from when I came home and I was now dressed in them and ready to head out. The walls were so cold in this fucking palace I hated it, I wished for the walls of the castle. Even those walls seemed warmer than these.

My mother was standing at the end of grand hall waiting for me with the key. The main key which would allow me to be free from here for the remainder of my pregnancy, surely people would have clicked on by now. Her face was full of joy as she placed the gold key in my hand and closed it tightly.

"Come home soon please" she smiled at me, the first sincere smile in years might I add and then embraced me into a warm hug and then shooed me along.

"Gentlemen, yes you gentlemen. I am in need of assistance" that meant that a guard was coming around the corner and I was going to be caught, I picked up my pace passing the family portraits and gold fixtures and statues. Only then did I realise I had not missed this place at all. In the castle I had found two best friends, worked out that there was a whole new world outside of my kingdom, found a man who needed some help and was about to become a mother. I would never have believed it if my stomach was telling me it was time to eat. Baby was always hungry. I felt like I was on a mission, yes such things exist in my world too. I was looking around every corner and behind me. I was alert and ready to use an excuse, luckily all those nights of trail escapes paid off because I made it to the side slip door and out. The hallway lead down to an opening in the forest, there was a path there that my mother had showed me last week when we planned this route. It would be dark being in the late hours of the night and I would only have a lantern my mother had stashed for me. I think I made my peace with my mother over the last few weeks; she was not an old witch. She is my mother and I do love her. I grabbed the lantern from the ferns and sparked up the light, my hood was already up and preventing people from guessing my appearance.

My feet started to hurt after a small time so I stopped in the town at a lodge and sat down, the bar tender gave me a goblet of water and happily sipped it while my feet had their much needed rest.

When a horse and cart pulled up outside, I had a stroke of confidence.

"Excuse me, do you know of a black castle in the forest" nah that would never work. I stopped at the first carriage and asked about a Mr Cullen. All looked confused until the last man, a man with dark hair and muscles nodded his head for me to get on the cart.

"Do you know the way to the Cullen castle?" I asked keeping my face lowered into my cloak.

"Yes, but why would someone like you need to go there" his face was emotionless but his eyes said different.

"Edward, he is someone I know. Well someone I need right now. Take me to him please" I pleaded but he was having none of it.

"Please" I tried once more and when he refused I took down my hood and watched his eyes go large with surprise.

"I am sorry your highness I did not reg—"I stopped him there.

"It's all alright, just please take me too him and speak of this to no one when you return" he nodded his head and then we were off.

Tonight, Sunday night I would be home.

**Epov**

The days were long and the nights even longer. I did not have any hope left especially after four weeks. Is she alright, did something happen to my baby.

Baby

That was all I could think about, I had decorated Bella's room with everyone's help, the nursery was also completed with the help of Claire. That little was the apple of everyone's eyes until she realised that Bella was not coming back for a while. She cried for an entire week, not even her beast could cheer her up. We tried everything. I tried everything to be happy but it was all in vain.

It is Sunday night, and yet another night without Bella the constant ache in my gut is at large and my worry is three times as bad tonight. Something is going to happen today.

I changed into a lion almost four hours ago, Claire had yet to fall asleep she was currently lying tucked into my side playing with my fur and making kitty noises. We decided it was time to show her a week after Bella left just in case Claire caught me or needed me in the middle of the night. She was scared at first and shocked but when she found out she could have lion rides she was all for me turning at night. At least now I had a purpose.

Alice and the others had gone to bed hours ago, it told rose to leave Claire as I knew she would be alright where she was. It was just after four when I heard tiny feet on the porch. Who dare come to my castle?

The door opened slightly and I was already on all fours running to the door, I started to roar but was cut off by the sound of happiness.

"I hope you don't lock me in the tower this time" she giggled. Bella was here, here in this room. She must be or am I dreaming.

"Bella" Claire ran out from behind me and attacked Bella. Bella picked her up and hugged her too her small frame.

I missed you. I wanted to scream; I wanted to take her in my arms and kidnap her to her new room and keep her there until the baby was born. I would worship her like the goddess she is and she would fall in love with me and we would live happily ever after with the baby. But this was not a happily ever after moment.

"Sorry sweetie Bella needs to pop you down the baby is making me feel sick" she turned a little pale and put a beaming Claire down.

"You stay forever?" she wrapped her arms around Bella's leg and looked up with her puppy dog eyes.

"Forever and ever" Bella whispered in her ear and looked up into my lion eyes. I must have showed some kind of need because as Claire ran off back to the couch she came forward and wrapped her arms around my lion neck... and inhaled.

"I missed you, and so did your baby" she whispered in my ear and I felt like I was floating. Bella was back and was back to stay. She missed me and she was still alright and so was my baby.

Everything looked like it was going to be alright, I really wanted to tell her I missed her too, I wanted to tell her that everyone wished she would have come back sooner. That I was happy and over joyed that she was here now and I wanted her to stay forever, but I guess that would have to wait for a few hours.

She let go of my neck, waved towards the darkness and shut the door behind her, she was home.

My Bella was back.

I felt like crying and never letting go of her, I felt happy and elated. She yawned and swayed slightly on her feet, shit.

"Time to put this baby to bed" she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and grabbed my paw.

I was expecting her to walk up the stairs to her old room but she didn't, she walked over to the large couch in the living room lay down. She pulled the blanket from the back and draped it over her; Claire did not even wait five seconds before she curled into Bella's side and fell asleep. I nudged her arm with my nose and she knew exactly what I wanted. Comfort.

"I shall explain tomorrow, for now just keep me safe" it was almost the exact line she had said to me before, she trusts me. It hit me hard that she trusts me, real hard. I lay down next to her and felt her small little hand wrap into my fur and hold onto it tightly. I felt instantly better but I still did not sleep.

* * *

**So there's your update. I know it could have been better but I promise it will pick up now :) **

**Loves xx**

**Reviews would fuel these little fingers to type another chapter :) SO...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... " STILL NAUGHTY".**


	17. Fight or Embrace

**So guys, I have bad news I'm afraid as of today I am officially a university student therefore i have no idea when i will be able to update again. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and i shall try to update as soon as i can.**

**Leave a review please, they might just get me through the next few weeks. **

* * *

_**Epov**_

Claire woke at 7 am as expected and did a double take when she noticed she was curled around Bella. Bella is here!

She jumped so high in the air I thought she was going to fall off the couch and onto me so of course my arms shot out just in case.

"I'm not gonna fall silly" Claire tutted me and then kissed Bella's still sleeping face and ran up the stairs to find her mummy. It was still a shock how Claire took so well to Rose, but then again I had hoped it would be that way.

Bella was currently lying on her back with her arms above her head, I tried not to look at down but they were tormenting me. One bad thing about Bella leaving and then coming back was the dress she arrived back in. It was like the one she had before but this pushed her boobs up even more giving me an eyeful of cleavage. Look away Edward.

I did thankfully and then heard the ruckus of Emmett and Claire. He has to be the loudest man I have ever heard in my life, he stomps around the room and runs down the stairs. Correction he is not a man, No! He is still a big kid at heart.

"Bella, daddy wanna say Hi" Claire chanted as if Bella was awake and that of course woke up sleeping beauty. She rose gracefully and then her eyes met mine she gave me a little smile and then sighed. She knew today was going to be hard and painful for her. Rose was going to see to that.

She turned around, shook the blanket from her legs and stood. She was magnificent, she was glowing. Her cheeks were still red from sleep and her eyes were still a little heavy but she made it around the couch and picked up a giggling Claire and hugged a very bouncy Emmett.

"Bella, I have to warn you about the other ladies in the house they are a bit well…" he started.

"Upset" she finished, how did she always know?

"Yeah" she smiled faintly at him and then put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting Gesture. _Emmett I hate you_, I wanted to say but I could never.

So that is how it went Emmett and Bella cooked the breakfast while I kept Claire busy with Beast. Currently he was battling a man who threatened to take his beauty away from him and let me tell you Claire was not having that.

"Uncle Eddie, Beast has to win dis fight" she tapped my hand when I tried to slay her beast.

"And why is that?" I said while making Beast stand again.

"Because Beast loves beauty, just like mummy loves daddy and like Ali loves Jasp and You love" Emmett cut her off.

"Ok so the beast wins right, so what does he get" I thanked Emmett in my mind for stopping that can of worms from being opened. I chanced a look at Bella to see her smiling at Claire, she knows something.

"He gets her" her little face lit up and made me remember that I currently strangling the Beast.

"Em are you down there with Claire" A voice broke us out of our little playtime. We all looked between the door and Bella waiting to see either a bitch fight or a running embrace. Rose came around the corner, she had on her red robe and her hair was piled on top of her head, she had obviously just woke up.

"Your back" she nodded in Bella's direction, took a piece of Toast from the kitchen counter kissed her husband and daughter and left the room again.

"Excuse me" Bella grabbed a glass of juice and left the room too.

Great, our talk was going to be swell.

_**Bpov**_

I had missed him, really missed him but I did not even see how I could I barely even knew him. All I knew was that his temper was disgusting and he was a lion half his life, I knew he was unhappy and that I was carrying his child to save him and his parents. His child, I swayed a little on my feet and then got my bearings together and made it up to Rose's room. The walls were not as scary as they once had been but I could feel cold seeping in little by little. I knocked on the door and waited to see if she wanted to speak to me.

"Come in" her little voice spoke volumes. I walked straight into her room and noticed not one body but two lying on the bed. Alice was with her.

"Bella" Alice sat up and ran to give me an embrace but Rose just sat there looking at me like I was the devil or something.

"I'm so happy your back but if you ever leave again without saying goodbye I will personally come and drag you back by your hair you understand" her tiny fist was flying around the space by my head.

"I'm not leaving again" Rose's head perked up and Alice grabbed me tighter.

"Yay, I have to go tell Jazz. Oh and I have to make some more clothes for you and then order those..." she went into her own little to do list and left the room silently.

"You're a bitch you know that" Rose said slowly with a slight snort. I had no idea what she was saying.

"What's a bitch?" I was utterly confused.

"How can I insult you when you don't even know what I mean" she laughed and then stopped abruptly.

"You're really back? No lies, No hidden guards?" she cared I knew it.

"Yes, My mother helped me escape but I'll explain that all to you later right now I want to know how you are and why you are still sitting there when I am in need of an embrace" I put my arms out to prove my point and she giggled.

"In this day and age, we call it a hug" I nodded and got my `hug'. All was right with the world actually that was a lie. I still had to talk to the father of my unborn child.

_**Epov**_

It was only a little later that Alice and Jazz came into the kitchen, we talked about random things and played with Claire a little more and then Rose and Bella joined us.

"Everything alright?" Emmett looked deeply into his wife's eyes as I looked at Bella.

"Everything's perfect Sweetie" Rose kissed him lightly, smiled and then set about spending some time with her daughter.

"Can we talk?" I heard Bella ask from the other side of the kitchen, so I knew she was talking to me. I nodded and then left with her. She went out the kitchen first but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Take her to the Garden" she whispered in my ear and then let me go.

"This way" I took her small little hand noticing it was much smaller than when I was holding it in my paw last night. She smiled and I led her outside. Her hair which was slightly longer than before ruffled in the wind and blew around her face. She smiled and then wiped it away and took in the scene in front of her.

The garden was no complete as I had nothing else to occupy my time I worked during the day until I felt the change and then slept the night so I barely even had time to think while I was in my other form. This made it easier.

The white bench was situated just under a canopy of white lights, the rose bushes were in full bloom and the fountain was clean and running. I had planted several more types of plants and with the help of everyone in the castle I had managed to make the garden look twice as big but with a royal like feel. It had swirling paths of cobble stone and archways leading to decking just before the fountain. We were truly happy with ourselves when we planted the last flower and sat back and enjoyed the view. It seemed to sparkle as if someone knew I would be showing her. The lights were on and the fountain was spurting water from its top and around the sides making the lights work wonderfully. It was like a fairy tale and from the gasp I had heard a few seconds ago from her mouth I knew she liked it.

"Edward, who did all this?" she took a step forward and touched a rose petal, I plucked a yellow rose from the vein behind me and handed it to he, of course the blush I had missed made itself known in that moment and I felt my throat get tight and a weird sensation in my stomach. It can't possibly be time yet. I looked down at my father's watch I had recently started wearing and it stated it was only noon. That was strange.

It passed while we walked around the garden; she admired everything and touched everything I hoped she would when I brought it all.

"To answer your question we all did" my voice broke the silence and she smiled up at me before wrapping her small arm and hand around my bicep and walking forward with me.

"Do you like it?" I asked after almost thirty minutes.

"I love it" she smiled so brightly I thought the sun was shining on her face for a moment.

"So let's have that talk shall we" I nodded and we proceeded down the cobble stone path leading to the bench.

"Well, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. They put me under castle arrest as I've become the shame and secret of the castle. That did not last long. Your baby here likes to make me hormonal and be sick all the time, anyway my mother guessed and she tried to keep it a secret but to be honest I wanted to get out of that stupid castle, so I made peace with her and she helped me escape. My mother can you believe it, she saw me when I came back and apparently it reminded her of the way she used to be as she started off as a servant and then married my father. So she couldn't say anything. We plotted and we went through the plan so many times that it became second nature and so that's what I was doing last night. Escaping to come back to you and now here I am" her monologue finished but I knew there was more too it but she was not ready to tell me yet that is why she stopped.

"Who did you wave too?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Edward who is the only one in my kingdom who knows the route to this place" she seemed to make a kind a `duh' noise with her statement.

"The driver Seth" I smiled. She was obviously enjoying my moment of stupidity.

"Yes and now I'm here" she smiled at me again and then began to shiver.

"Let's go inside" I stood up and then took her hand as she stood.

"Lets, I can't wait to get out of this dress" she huffed and we made our way inside.

I left Bella for a few minutes to get changed and then I was going to ask her permission for something. With it being the twenty first century and all it meant that science was a little more advanced and I really wanted Riley to check Bella with the new equipment that we had received from that person V. Riley had checked all of the machinery to make sure it was all legit and it passed with flying colours.

Bella came out of my room wearing a pair of my sweats and a small tank top from Rose with a jumper over the top for extra warmth. I looked down and felt my heart drop, her stomach was still flat. It was slightly swollen last night. What the hell.

"Bella, I hate to ask you this but your stomach is Flat yet it was slightly swollen last night, I don't quite understand" she heard the desperation in my voice and giggled to herself.

"Edward, it was my dress Which I might add I want to burn" she seemed so comfy in my clothing that I wanted to let her know she had a whole closet full in her new room, but something about the fact that is was mine made me never want to tell her about it.

"Can I ask you to do something for me" I hesitated on my last word, her head snapped up to meet mine and then I swallowed nervously.

"Yes" she seemed a little bit wary.

"Well you know about the time differences between my time and your kingdom's … well it comes with certain advances" she did not stop me so I continued.

"All the equipment that we received is to make sure you're healthy and that the baby is growing properly. It's beneficial that Riley take a look at you" she's going to say no because of the last time she saw Riley."Alright, now?" I perked up and noticed her smiling at me and I wondered if maybe she's just as excited as I am.

* * *

So there were a few typo's in the last update of this chapter, this is the same but i picked out all the mistakes i made, I am sorry.


	18. Office

**Hey guys :)**

**Here's your updates :) **

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I walked with Edward to Riley's office on a high note, my mother had finally shown me she cared and I was finally back where I belonged.

Edward looked so happy when I woke up this morning maybe that was because he had wanted to see the baby grow and now I was back he could. I must admit that while I was away from him I felt a little hollow, like something was telling me to go back to him. I would find myself staring out into the night sky just whispering to the stars wondering why I could not be closer to him.

It was ridiculous; this man had almost killed me. If you would have asked me weeks ago what I thought about him I would have told you that I would hate him until I died, but now I know that will never be the case.

In my old life I never felt wanted or even needed but here, I was needed by a broken man and his unborn child.

I realised that I had been trapped in my thoughts longer than usual and was pulled away by a door being opened. Riley was there with a small blue gown and already had many scary looking things laid on a table.

"Bella, so nice to see you again" he handed me the gown and pointed for me to use the bathroom that was situated at the other side of the room. I let go of Edwards hand and instantly missed the protection it provided.

Riley seemed nice all of a sudden and it made me wonder whether the old character I had seen was merely acting because of how cold Edward is – used to be. I took of my sweats and baggy shirt praying that Edward would be alright with me diving into his clothes whenever I felt the need for something baggy and comforting. The blue gown was light and rather itchy so I hoped that this would not take long. The baby was calm this morning; there was no morning sickness and no sign of any unwanted trips to the bathroom. I used the bathroom anyway and cleaned up the best I could with what limited supplies I found there.

Walking back through the door I caught a sight that took my breath away; Edward was currently beaming with delight. It took all of my strength to not tackle him to the ground. I hoped onto the same bed that Edward had pushed me into and lay back. This was the same as when the court physician came to look at me when I was feeling sick, luckily my mother saved the day.

I waited with bated breath for Riley's orders and was surprised when he made me sit up. A large black strip of material was placed around my bicep and a tube was connected followed by a rather weird looking pump. I had never seen anything like this before in my whole life so you could imagine my shock and worry at this new device.

"It's okay Bella" Edward put his arm around my shoulders and watched with me as Riley began to pump the strange grey device, the band around my arm started to tighten and I felt my heart rate pick up.

"Bella, I'm just taking your blood pressure so you must relax" Riley whispered softly, I took a deep breath and before I knew it the band was loose and Riley was writing something down on some parchment.

"I'll just run a few more tests and then we can finally get you fed" my stomach rumbled on his mention of food, I could almost taste Rose's cooking. I licked my lips and unfortunately it did not go un- noticed by the males in the room. Edward laughed and Riley just continued to poke and prod me with different objects. At one point Edward had to hold me down when he extracted something from my arm using a very pointy sharp object. After it was removed Edward let go of me instantly and stood on the other side of the room.

Bella he feels guilty, I knew this because it was written all over his handsome face. His eyes were on the floor and his fingers were intertwined.

"Right we are all done here, Bella you are in perfect health" Riley helped me from the bed and I made my way back to the bathroom to change, I suddenly felt faint when I got to the sweats. I sat down on the toilet lid but the sickness kept on coming.

My vision blurred and I managed to squeak out "Edward" before I slipped from the toilet lid and hit the floor.

I woke to a strong beautiful smell, someone was cooking bacon and I wanted it now. I opened my eyes quickly and instantly regretted it for the light was too bright.

"Easy Bella" Edwards hand came to rest behind my head and the other on my hand; he then guided me into a seating position and placed a fluffed up pillow behind my back. I felt weak and tired, I just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

"You took quite a fall there Bella, just relax Rose is bringing you something to eat" His voice was laced with concern. His eyes showed nothing but compassion and fear and his hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm alright, please stop worrying" my hand came to rest on the top of his and gradually his shakes became less frequent. I smelt the bacon, eggs and tomatoes before she even rounded the corner. I was about to get up and steal the plate from her and demand she make me more but Edward's look told me to stay where I was seated and let her come to me.

I can walk you know. I wanted to scream at him but I knew that would be pointless because he would just give me a look that said "Not likely" granted I was clumsy but who wasn't on occasion.

She placed the tray on my lap and gave a cup of juice to Edward. Claire came running in a few seconds later and plopped down on the couch ahead from me and bounced around until Emmett came in with a small princess tray and a cup of juice.

"Suit's you Em" Edward laughed; Em did a curtsy and then placed it on his little princess's lap. She instantly dug her fork into the bacon and tomatoes and then continued to get it all over her face.

I watched the whole scene play out while eating my food and I knew I could not wait to have something as precious as Claire; I wanted to be like Rose and be a mother. I wanted Edward to swing our child on his shoulders and treat it as the most precious thing in the world.

I think I wanted this baby more than Edward did and I knew that was going to cause me so much heartbreak when the baby was born, but looking at his face and then back at my stomach I realised I did not even care right now.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think :) **


	19. Kiss

**Hey here's your second update :)**

**If you have just logged on to this story and have not read chapter 18 please go back and read it :)**

**Love you guys :)**

* * *

**Epov**

While Bella was eating her food I had time to digest everything from earlier. The tests went swimmingly and proved that Bella was in perfect health. I felt instantly better because that was a main thought that had been running loose in my mind since she had gone back home.

I wanted to keep her with me always and only hoped that when the baby was born she would stay but I then I remember what I looked like a night and knew it would never be a possibility.

I would have to let her go and if it came to it my baby too.

When we were in Riley's office I made sure I was standing by the door and now I thanked my brain for making me do that. It was not even a minute when I heard my name being squeaked and a small thud on the bathroom floor, Riley and I both rushed into the bathroom and I felt my emotions explode in my chest as I looked down at the small woman curled up on the bathroom fall. I knew I should have helped her out, she just had blood extracted and by the looks of how it happened I knew it was her first time doing it.

I felt instantly grateful to Riley because he helped me get her onto the couch in the living room, her face was pale and her forehead had a light layer of moisture but other than that she just looked as if she was sleeping.

Rose was cooking breakfast for everyone but I made sure to let her know that Bella would need something substantial. Claire had appeared out of nowhere yet again and sat beside Bella.

"Bella sick?" she placed her little hand on Bella's forehead and then her ear over Bella's breast as if to check her heart.

"She just fainted sweetie, she will be fine" she smiled a little and then wrapped her small arms around me and ran off into the kitchen. I heard her giggle which could only mean that Emmett had grabbed her mid run and threw her onto his shoulder.

I looked down at the girl leaning on my lap and was instantly hit by vision of me swinging a little dark brown haired girl on my arm and having Bella's hand tightly in my other hand. I felt a stab of pain go through my heart when I realised that it might not ever happen because if Bella did not want to stay then she would leave and take my child with her.

"She's going to be fine" Rose whispered from behind me and pulled the sheet higher on Bella's frame.

"I hope" I stated, I could never stand Rose before but now she truly was my sister. When Bella left she would come and reassure me that Bella would return, she made me eat when others failed and she made sure that Claire was not affected by my mood swings which were frequent.

I was relieved when Bella woke and ate with no problems, I was a little unnerved when she kept looking at Claire and then her stomach for it was as if she was waiting for it to grow and hoping the baby would be just like Claire.

I hoped that on the inside.

When Bella was strong enough to stand I felt it was best to take her to the room Alice had made up for her as she would need somewhere to sleep tonight. I helped her up the stairs avoiding the look she gave me when I kept my hand on her lower back.

"I'm not even showing yet, I can walk perfectly fine" she giggled harmlessly, but that still didn't stop me from keeping my hand on her lower back until we reached the door.

"What's this" her eyes shower her surprised and then went huge as I handed her the only key to that lock.

"We thought you might need somewhere of you own" she looked at the door and then back at me with tears swimming in her eyes.

She opened the white door handle with the key and slowly went in, I followed behind to see her reaction.

She was wondering around the room taking in every aspect. Her eyes went from the Roses that Alice had drawn on the walls to the white four poster bed in the middle of the room. There were two side tables with lamps in the softest shade of cream, the floor was carpeted with a thin pale cream again.

She finally noticed what lay around the corner from the bed and ran towards it, It had also been a complete shock to me when Alice had it delivered here. The crib that lay in the corner was white and transformed into a small toddler's bad. On the mattress lay two blankets, one in blue and one in soft pink for we had no idea what gender we were having.

When Alice had placed it into the room and declared it finished I hugged her to death and I may have also went to the city nearby and brought the best sowing machine money could buy. She was insanely happy with her new gift but I still knew she was missing Bella just like everyone else.

The room lay dormant for a while and no one except Alice cleaned it. I must admit I did sneak in on occasion and stare out of the window and picture Bella here but that was as far as my depressive mood went.

I was slammed out of my thoughts when soft lips crashed with mine, they were plump and tasted so, so good. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me breathing in her scent. My heart was in my throat but I did not care because I was kissing Bella.

Or should I say Bella was kissing me.

My world came plummeting back with a force un-known to man when she pulled away from me and stared with shock into my eyes. I wanted her not to regret it, I wanted her to know that it was alright and it was meant to happen.

She was out of the bedroom door within seconds and I was left wondering if she regretted it or not.

I stormed out of her bedroom and went to mine; this was too much for me to bear. This was too much and I was so confused. My fist hit the first thing it came across and then the next thing and the next until I was sitting in a heap of broken wood and furniture.

She was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	20. It's not like I

**So, I have a chapter for you guys, its not very long because of my uni work but the plot has now thickened. **

**Thanks for your support while I get my life on track again and I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Oh and I'm one review off 100 :) I want to thank everyone who reviewed and tell you you're all blinking wonderful. **

**xx**

* * *

**Bpov.**

We haven't spoken in a week or two. Whenever he comes into the room, I go out. I can't face him not after planting that unwanted kiss on him. Unwanted by him, I would not have done it if I did not want it.

I hear him sometimes, pacing, up there in his room. I can hear when he moves to the basement for his change and I hear when he comes back up. His movements are more sensitive to me now, I can hear all of them.

I sometimes want to go and knock on his door just to see his face, just to know that I'm not going crazy without him. Just to understand what I'm feeling.

I've never felt like this before, sure I have missed people before but not to this extent; Never to this extent.

It's painful.

I'm eating foods that would have made me cringe before and I'm constantly needed to relieve myself. Riley came to my room yesterday to check my progress, he assured me that everything is going along fine but the ultrasound machine- whatever that is- randomly blew up and he cannot get a replacement. He told me what the ultrasound machine did and when he left I cried.

I would not get to see my baby until it came in a few months.

I must have been thinking for a longer than I expected because Alice skipped into my room and jumped on the bed.

"Whatcha doing" she sang in a very annoying bell voice.

"Nothing, just thinking" she nodded and then opened my wardrobe and started looking at different items of clothing and pairing them with shoes. That woman will never stay still.

My stomach rumbled so I left the room quietly and made my way to the kitchen. I caught sight of Edward coming up the stairs and I froze.

"Bella" he curtly nodded and continued his path.

I took the chance.

"Edward, I'm sorry I kissed you" I blurted, his face turned to rage.

"You think I regret kissing you?" He spat out the words like they were venom.

"I don't know what to think Edward, It's confusing. We are not together, yet I am carrying your child. We are not married yet we live together and we don't talk anymore so what else am I supposed to think" I tucked my head into my chest waiting for his answer.

"If I didn't want to kiss you, I would not have kissed you back. I would have been worrying that you regretted kissing me. I would not be thinking that I blew it" he was shouting his thoughts and I just stood there taking them all in.

"How could you have blown it, it's not like you-" I whispered.

"It's not like I what, feel something for you, it's not like I missed you while you were gone. It's not like seeing you like this, seeing my child growing inside of you doesn't make me want to shout with joy. It's not like I want to stay with you always and make sure you never frown or get sad, It's not like I lov- "I cut him off.

I threw myself at him, kissing him with all the emotions I kept bottled up inside me.

He smiled through his blush and then looked down at his body.

Nothing happened.

"Come on, I learnt my lesson." He shouted to the air.

"Edward, who are you talking too" I whispered in his arms.

"Not quite dear, there are still many things you need to learn. But, Well done for now." A soft voice whispered through the halls.

"Oh Bella, Congratulations. But there is something you must do, you worked out that your kingdom is not in the right time zone but you need to find out why. You need to go to your home and ask your father about a young woman named Victoria, This information is vital for not only your people but for Edward himself. Only you can help bring your kingdom back. Good luck" with that the voice faded.

"I will set out tonight, I will be back within two days. " I went to go up the stairs but his hand on my forearm stopped me.

"Why is it whenever you come back there is always something that takes you away from me" his eyes were glassy and sad.

"I don't know, I have to do this. Not just for me and my people" I levelled my eyes with him and took in his face, I would miss it so much.

"For whom?" he whispered.

"For you" I kissed him lightly on the lips and ran up the stairs away from him.

It took a few hours to get to my kingdom, Rose had given me what she called a 'watch' before I left so that I could tell how long I had been there. I rode straight to the castle gates and demanded to see my father.

Being pregnant has its advantages.

"King Charlie Swan, you want to explain to me who Victoria is?" I yelled across the throne room, not caring that they were in session with guards. My father looked like a man had run him through.

"What is the meaning of this Isabella?" he shouted at my frantic pace.

"I want to know who Victoria is and what she has to do with _you_" my voice was like a spear, shooting its sharp edge towards my father.

"She is the woman I was supposed to marry" I collapsed.

* * *

**So... I'll just leave you to it. Review please and let me know if you saw that one coming?**

**sheila xx**


	21. It's your what?

**SO thought I'd update tonight :) **

**loves.**

* * *

"She was the woman I was supposed to marry"

Bpov

I came around after what felt like years, I was not in a room that was not my own. My hand went to my stomach instantly and sighed in relief when I felt the slight curve that had been forming over the last few days. Edward did not know yet and I wanted to tell him now more than ever.

When I looked up at my parents I felt the same anger bubble inside of me.

"Isabella what were you thinking, demanding in front of the court" My father said through clenched teeth.

"I thought that I would get answers, which I did" I said dumbly. It was as if someone else had taken over my body because I would never have been that disrespectful to my father. Oh no, baby doesn't like Granddad.

"Father, it's important you tell me who she was" I said softly placing my hand on his rough cheek.

"When I was a prince, barely of age, my father set up a ball where he invited all the eligible women in the kingdom. Victoria was one of them. My father had chosen for me that night and the next day I met Victoria. She was promised to me and I to her. "He stopped.

"What happened?" I asked and my mother blushed.

"What my father didn't know was that I was already in love with someone. A servant girl, rough hands and a little too opinionated for her own good. I told my father that I intended to marry her and of course he denied me my choice. I married your mother anyway and I never saw Victoria again. She apparently left the kingdom and my life" He shrugged and smiled at my mother.

"So you don't where she is?" he shook his head.

"I must get back, I shall come back soon" They both smiled and watched me leave the castle gates.

What I had learnt explained why my kingdom was in a loop but it didn't explain Edward. From what he told me it seemed like Victoria needed to meddle in someone's life in order to be happy but could it run deeper than that?

Did she know something we didn't?

I shook my head and rode faster, making sure to follow the direct path Rose had given me.

Within a few hours, I was home.

It felt odd to call myself a princess now, it was still true but it meant something different now. I needed to get back to my prince.

Maybe that's what she knew.

That I would fall in love with him and save him, that's why I went on that path. That's why I felt like I had to run away.

I didn't know anymore.

I was not home for two minutes before I was attacked with `hugs' as Rose would call them. I was hit from every angle, Claire on my leg and Edward wrapped around my shoulders.

"Finally" he whispered into my hair.

You would think I was gone a few days not just one.

"Did you find anything?" he asked when he sat me down.

"Victoria was supposed to be queen of Fretium but my father married my mother instead so she left" That's all I could remember of my father's tale.

"That certainly would explain the revenge on your kingdom but that doesn't explain how that helps us" he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

"I don't think that revenge is what she wanted. I don't think she's evil" Alice perked up from in Jaspers arms.

"Alice, how can she not be" Edward deadpanned.

"Simple, Edward look what she is giving you, a chance" she smiled slightly and pointed to my stomach.

I almost forgot.

"Oh!" I almost screamed. I grabbed his hand and placed it firmly over the tiny bump forming. He gasped at the feel of the swollen flesh and his attention seemed to be diverted from Victoria.

"How long has it been like this? "He smiled and slowly stroked the bump.

"A few days" I whispered.

"Alice, can you get Riley for me" he asked slowly.

"What why?" I quickly covered my stomach fearing the worst. My eyes swam with tears.

"It's just a precaution love, I just want to make sure everything is alright" he whispered soothingly to me.

"What can I do for you Edward?" I was currently lying on the couch with my stomach on show.

"Just a check-up" He stated.

"Hmm, you seem to have developed early" he tapped his chin and then wrote down something.

"What does he mean developed early" I asked panicked.

"Bella, all women are different when they are pregnant, some develop a baby bump early and others don't. We shall monitor the grown of the baby and take it from there. There's nothing to worry about" Riley soothed me by brushing the hair back from my slightly sticky face.

"Just relax" I sighed and sagged back into the cushions.

Edward paid close attention to my `Bump' for the rest of the day, running his hand along it one moment and then laying his head on it the next.

It was sweet to watch.

"What day is it?" I asked randomly.

"August 3rd" Rosalie shouted from the kitchen.

"Mummy, I'm going to be a big girl tomorrow." Claire screamed excitedly from her seat.

"What do you mean sweetie" Rose smiled at her.

"My birthday" Everyone gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose said as though she could not believe it.

"Cos I didn't know silly" Claire laughed and it was infectious.

The next few hours were spent passing notes to one another about what we should do for her birthday. Edward had retired to his study to pick out a gift for her and then disappeared for a few hours. He came back with weird looking circles and pink decorations.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So ****review and let me know yeah?**

**Take care until next time :)**

**xxx**


	22. Just Because

**So Hey there :)**

**Another chapter for you... :)**

**Review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Bpov**

The whole castle exploded over night, not exploded as in destroyed.

No.

Exploded as in pink, everywhere you looked there was pink.

Pink flowers, pink cloth, pink presents, pink plates, pink teddies, pink happy birthday sign and the funniest of all: Pink shirts for the men to wear.

My little bump was currently being measured by Riley who had very cold hands, I wanted to ask him to wear some gloves or stick his hands in the fire but that might have been a little rude so I just clenched my teeth and lived through it.

Claire was currently unwrapping her presents while Rose was clicking a small device, she seemed to be pointing the object at Claire and then hitting a little silver button on the top of it.

She noticed me looking and then snapped it in my direction; I put my hands up and waited to see what happened.

"Oh right of course" she laughed.

"Bella, this is a camera. It takes pictures. You aim it at something, look through this hole and click the button and it saves the image you see" she explained and handed me the device.

I turned it in my hands trying to understand how that could be possible, where was the artist and the giant canvas?

I put it down on the table while Riley finished his measurements.

"Everything looks good Bella; you seem to be an early bloomer, it's nothing to worry about" he licked his lips and for some reason I wanted Edward.

Like, wanted him.

"Riley, is it common to feel…" I gulped and then blushed.

"Sexually aware? Sexually frustrated?" he said waving his hand in a ` continue' gesture before I blushed again and he stopped.

"It is perfectly common to feel hormonal; you might get a little attached to Edward. Not that he would be complaining" he mumbled the last part.

I looked at him sitting with Claire and I realised I did not mind in the least.

**Epov**

I was currently putting little cakes onto a plate when Riley walked in with a goofy smile on his face. This could only mean good news.

Ever since Bella returned and we found she had a bump earlier than many women we decided that she would need to be monitored and of course I would be given all the details after.

"What's the verdict?" I brushed off the crumbs on my fingers and sat down at the island; he sat opposite me and then laughed.

"She's perfectly fine, she has enquired about feeling sexually frustrated" he made his lips into a small line.

"She's..." I stuttered.

"Yep, get ready she's going to be very hormonal" he got up from the table, tapped me on the back and then left.

If he wasn't needed I would have got rid of him years ago.

I finished putting the little cakes covered in pink icing on the plate and took it into the main room, it did not escape my notice the way Bella was looking at me.

….

The day seemed to go without a hitch because Claire didn't cry and neither did Bella. Rose didn't bitch to anyone and Alice didn't have to change anyone's clothes.

Emmett didn't get smacked on the back of the head and Jasper and I actually had a real conversation.

"So about you marrying Alice" I said for the first time because we never actually spoke about it, I was there for their wedding and I accepted it. But I never actually spoke about it with the groom.

"That was like four years ago" he laughed.

"Just so you know, I think of you as my brother now" I patted him on the back and he suddenly grabbed me into a hug and then left.

I found him out the corner of my eye, wiping his eyes and hugging my little sister. I knew what I had said made him and her both so happy.

It needed to be done.

I would not let my child into this world thinking that his father and his uncle hated each other when it was clearly not the case.

I took a little time out of dress up to go and speak to Bella who looked beautiful in her crown and pink blush smeared all over her cheeks.

"How does it feel to have a crown back on?" I asked softly.

"It's far nicer than the one I have at my parents" she fingered the crown for a second.

I didn't speak.

"You're parents, is it not your home too" I suddenly felt very emotional.

"I think of this as my home now" she smiled and then her eyes started to water slightly. I pulled her in for a hug and placed my large hand over her swollen bump.

Claire dropped to sleep around ten thirty after a sugar rush, a tea party, a horse ride – Emmett being the horse- and a film. Rose cried when Emmett went and put her too bed.

"Thank you" she hugged everyone in turn and then disappeared up the stairs after her little family.

"Do you think she will reconsider kids?" I whispered too her.

"She seems adamant about waiting, something about two hormonal women in the same house" she laughed and covered my hand with hers.

Resting with the baby that was growing under our fingertips.

…

As the days passed and Claire's excitement settled down we noticed a significant change in Bella.

Everyone noticed it.

She would go from happy to sad in the space of a minute and a half, one minute she would be laughing and the next she would be bawling at something Claire said to her.

I was at my wits end trying to understand what she needed and when she needed it, that was until Rose pulled me to the side and explained about hormones and how to make sure I stay in Bella's good graces.

So, I went out and brought Bella flowers, she cried at the gesture and gave me a kiss.

I took that as a good sign, so I went out again and brought her books to read when she was lying on the sofa being checked by Riley.

She gave me a bigger kiss for that one.

I brought her a necklace online and when it arrived she hit the roof.

"Are you trying to buy my love, is that it?" she yelled.

"No, of course not" I said sternly.

"What you think because you put a baby in me I need expensive gifts and luxuries? You think I don't know what you're up to?" she turned a dangerous shade of red and I stepped back.

"No, I just thought you might like it" I whispered.

"Oh, Thank you" she whispered and then went back to lying on the sofa like nothing had happened.

I was more confused than ever before and to make matters worse I caught all the men in the house laughing at me from the kitchen.

Great.

* * *

**OOO, BITCHY BELLA'S COME OUT TO PLAY :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX **


	23. Finally

**Hey there, So I am finally able to spend days writing now as I am almost finished with my first year of university. They decided to leave the biggest module till the end and of course I just had to have the biggest role. **

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Epov**

Bella's moods have put everyone on the edge, if she wasn't shouting at me for trying to help her she was crying because of something someone said.

The only person who didn't get bitched at was Claire because she was a sweet little angel. Bella had finally decided that she wanted to sleep in her room so she could feel more at home and have the last little bit of her independence. When I told her she didn't need to worry about that because she was independent in the castle anyway she started telling me about the things she had read from one of the baby books that had arrived yesterday.

Everyone still argued that V was actually Victoria but I was not convinced because of the curse she had bestowed upon me. Why would a woman I hurt in the past send me baby books and a little note that said she was proud of me for learning a lesson.

How many lessons did I have to learn before she lifted this curse?

I had been timing the amount I spend in my nightly form for the past two weeks and found that I only turned into a lion for four hours out of the twelve I started with. Since those books arrived I had been questioning my whole curse and her motives behind it.

I wouldn't tell anyone this but I actually wanted to see Victoria just to ask why she did this and too actually apologise because I did not want have to still be lion when my baby was born.

_My baby_

I really liked the sound of that. I liked the sound of Bella being the baby's mother too but I had yet to mention that too her.

I made sure to keep quiet as I walked up the stairs that led to the tower where I treated her like dirt, I unlocked the door and tried to walk into the room but I couldn't. There seemed to be this force field of emotions that stopped me from moving even a fraction of an inch. I looked around and noticed Bella's ripped up cloak lying exactly where we left it when she was moved downstairs. I could picture her there curled in ball crying and it made me stomach turn.

I quickly bolted the door and ran down the stairs to Bella, she was standing in the kitchen helping Rose prepare the dinner when I arrived. She must have seen the emotions written all over my face because she put down the food she was holding and opened her arms up for me. I immediately scooped her into an embrace and tried not to hold to tightly but that is exactly what I wanted to do.

I wanted to hold her forever as close to my heart as I could, I wanted to hold her and my baby until the world ended.

"What happened?" she whispered lightly after pressing her lips to my forehead.

"I went up to the tower and well it made me remember everything… Bella I'm so sorr-"I was ready to get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness but her lips stopped me.

They were warm and soft against my own; she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened this kiss. I think it may have been her way of shutting me up but I didn't care because this was the first time she had kissed me today and I was not about to pull away.

When she finally pulled away she grabbed my face and made sure I was looking into her eyes.

"You listen to me Edward… I have forgiven you for what you did. I am carrying your child and I live with you. Do not think for one second I hate you, you understand?" She raised her eyebrows when I went to protest but I knew better than to go against her when she was in the kitchen.

There were knifes in there.

I left her alone for a while and sat with Claire, she was watching Beauty and the Beast again and I could not help but notice how much it related to Bella and I. I was the Beast and Bella was Beauty.

I found myself hoping that our life could be the fairy-tale ending.

Dinner rolled around and for the first time everyone sat at the giant dining room table. Everyone made conversation but I could not keep my eyes off Bella. There was something about her tonight that made me want to run over, scoop her up and take her to my room.

After dinner I noticed her giving me looks from across the room. She would catch my eye, bite her lip and then blush. The deep red would colour all the way down to her neck and as soon as it faded another round of blush would appear.

She was thinking about something that made her blush and I desperately wanted to know what it was.

We played with Claire until her bedtime. Claire yawned, gave Bella's stomach a small kiss and then carefully made her way to her room with Emmett following after. Rose on the other hand stayed downstairs for a few moments.

"Emmett and I have decided to try for a baby after yours arrives" She said smiling, I don't think I have ever seen Bella move so fast. Rose was instantly wrapped in Bella's arms; she was crying her eyes out at this point. She grabbed Rose's hand and rushed up the stairs leaving me alone and waiting one of her hugs.

As the hour passed I began to wonder if I should just go upstairs and see if Bella came to say goodnight but I didn't want to move in case Bella came to say goodnight to me. I waited for another ten minutes before I decided I would go upstairs and knock on her door.

I trudged up the stairs quietly noting that the whole castle seemed very quiet. Claire must be asleep and Emmett and Rose must have retired for the night. Alice and Jasper were sitting in Alice's room playing chess so there that explained why he had not seen them around. When Jasper and Alice start playing chess that is it for the day, you don't hear from them.

I knocked on Bella's door lightly; it instantly swung open to reveal a smiling Bella. She was dressed in a white nightgown that showed off her tiny bump and chest, she looked good enough to eat. I licked my lips without a second thought and before I knew what was happening I felt her lips smash into mine. She moulded her body to mine and I couldn't help but groan when I felt her breasts push up against my chest.

Where did this come from? We had never been this way before, I mean we had kissed yes but not to this extent.

Not that I was complaining but there must have been a reason for it.

"I want you" She moaned against my lips. Did she just say what I think she did?

"I don't think that's a-"I was shut off again by her demanding mouth.

"Please… I can't take it anymore" She moaned when my hands grasped her hips and pulled her closer.

"Are you sure" I groaned when she began to rub herself against my groin. I wanted this, I did but I was worried about what would happen tomorrow when we realised we had took that step.

"Yes, please Edward" she moaned again and it did not help my situation in my pants.

I began to push her back towards the bed while closing the door with my foot. I was anxious but if it was what Bella wanted then it was what Bella was going to get.

Everything happened quickly after that, clothes were thrown left right and centre. Limbs were crashing together as we tried to get closer.

She fell onto the bed gently while my lips instantly attacked her ribs and Baby bump. I left a kiss in the centre of the bump and then carried on up her frame. Her nipples were too sensitive to touch right now but I knew other spots that might make her shudder. I gave her neck some attention before grasping her earlobe gently with my tear and purring at it.

Her hips flew off the bed and she moaned back.

"We can do everything else another time, just get inside me" I think I liked the feisty side to her. My shaft obviously liked to it too because it sought out her entrance quickly, it found her lips and pushed past gently.

I was instantly hit with visions of the night in the room full of roses, her tears when I took her virginity and the way she curled into a ball after. The way she looked at me when I put her into bed and finally the blood that I saw on her thighs.

Everything, all those images hit me.

I quickly scrambled off her and grabbed my jeans; I had to get out of the room before I hurt her again. I had to get away.

"Edward, what's wrong" she stumbled as she tried to reach for me.

"I... I can't" I had my shirt on when she reached out to touch me.

I quickly jumped out the way and fell backwards. She shouldn't be touching me.

"Edward, calm down… What's wrong" she said in a low voice as she grabbed her robe from the bottom of the bed.

"What's wrong is that I have raped you before" I shouted. It felt good to finally admit it.

She tied her robe and stood in front of me. I stayed seated on the floor avoiding her eyes until I felt her small hand in my hair; she pulled my face up and crawled into my lap.

Her small hands wound themselves into sections of my hair so that I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"You listen to me right now, you have not raped me. I agreed to it, yes I may have been emotional and withdrawn after but you did not do that. Do you understand" she said softly.

"But..."I began.

"No there are no buts, I have forgiven you. I forgave you a long time ago Edward and now I can't wait to have this baby with you" She put my hands on her bump and touched my cheek again.

"Edward, I wouldn't be here if you didn't mean something too me" she whispered again.

I couldn't help it, I kissed her.

Hard

It was just like before but this time there were no restraints, I wanted to show her just how much I cared about her. I lifted her gently and placed her back on the bed; I untied her robe and couldn't help but groan when he body was once again revealed to me.

I started kissing her softly again before she groaned and grabbed at me shaft, she was the one in control. I quickly checked to see if she was ready and then inched carefully inside of her.

It was everything I remembered only even more amazing because this time I knew she wanted me. This time I was not forcing her to do anything.

She came quickly and relaxed sighing against my shoulder. She must have decided that she wanted me to finish because she wrapped her lips around my earlobe and tugged.

I was done for.

A few hours later she lay with her head on my chest until I noticed them.

The red scars from the night I whipped her unconscious. I traced my finger over one of the scars and felt myself getting angry at myself again.

"Do not even think about it, Edward. They are not important now and nor will they ever be." She stated.

I felt my heart almost burst with the amount of emotion in her chest.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm glad you ran away from home?" I asked lightly.

"No, But I am too" She sighed and drifted to sleep.

That night I spent only three hours as a lion.

* * *

**AWWW :) Please review and let me know what you think. **


	24. Sam?

******Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry about the long wait for this short chapter but I had writers block but this just happened so I went with the flow. **

**I shall upload soon :) **

* * *

**Bpov**

The weeks following Edward's breakdown and the beginning of our relationship were beyond stressful. I seemed to get more emotional and he seemed to try everything to make it better, and I mean everything. He cooked me food and brought me books to read and even gave me a massage but nothing worked.

That was until he left for a day to go into the city to buy some things for the baby and Alice. At first I had no idea what he was talking about until Alice explained that the city was that big place I found when I ran away. They asked me to go along with them but I was still scared of that place. Instead I grabbed the most recent book Edward had brought me and sat in the garden and read for a while.

As I read I found the words suddenly begin to shift and form something new. The words rearranged themselves into a message.

A surprise awaits you at the end of the journey. Edward needs you to make the first move or no one will lift the curse. Good luck Bella. – V

I stared at it for a second before the note shifted and Jane Austen's words came back into focus. It seemed fitting that while I was reading about Mr Darcy writing to Elizabeth that I should get a message. Without thinking too much into it, I let it disappear into the back of my mind and continued to read.

I read and read until Edward, I hadn't realised he came home, scooped me up from my position and carried me into the dining room for dinner. _Had I really been that out of it?_

….

As Edward and I lay together after another round of love making I felt something strange… It was quick and very light, and at first I thought it might have been Edward's finger tips, but it was inside me. A small movement that made my head leap with joy. As I put my fingers to the small area I felt it again, this time even stronger. I grabbed Edward's hand and forced it upon the spot and prayed the baby would kick again so that he could be a part of this with me. He gasped as he felt the baby kick and then furrowed his brow when it happened at another spot inside me. I dismissed his brow movements and continued to feel the movements of my baby.

When the baby was finished entertaining us we lay there for a while and even though I was used to it, I still frowned when Edward got out of the bed and dressed to change. He sat by the window and waited for the change and when it didn't, he looked alarmed… only for it to be short lived. Not even a second later, he was a lion again. I couldn't stand the look of anguish and complete distress on his face so I buried my head in the pillow and tried to think of a happier thought.

The doorbell jolted me from my dreams; I pulled my legs over the side of the bed and crept to the landing.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward say astonished.

"Please, Edward… My wife she's in a bad way" Sam almost sobbed.

"What do you—"

"Bring her here" I stated as I marched down the stairs, in only the thin blue nightgown. Sam diverted his eyes whereas Edward's widened.

"Riley is not here" Edward said with a tone of regret.

"Bring her here Sam and we shall do what we can" He nodded his head and left.

"She's having the baby… Riley is not here Bella. We cannot do anything" He said again.

"You have more equipment here than in my Kingdom Edward. If we leave her there, she will surely die"

"Sounds to me like you need the library" Emmett whispered from his position on the sofa.

"You have books on that?" He nodded.

"We have books on everything Bella, Everything" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head. Now was not the time.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Do I know where they are… do I know, Bella I built the Library" Emmett chuckled as he jumped up and took the stairs two at a time.

"Edward, can you get word to Riley?" He nodded.

"But what if we can't help her?" Alice whispered.

"We owe it to him to try, after all it's good practise for when I pop" Edward shook his head and tightened his Jaw.

"No Riley will be here when you give birth" he said.

"He might not be"

"He will"

"But what if he is not"

I turned and made my way up the stairs with a hand on my belly and a lump in my throat. I owed it to Sam to try; after all, he helped me get back to Edward's safely.

"You are right, we have to try after all I owe him a lot" Edward said as he caught up with me on the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I killed Claire's Father and he took them back to kingdom and lied about what happened, not only to protect Claire but to protect me too" I nodded along and smiled.

"Then we must be prepared"

"If only my father was here" He sighed. I stopped and took his face in my hands.

"You miss them, don't you?" He nodded his head and I wiped away a small tear.

"They are my parents Bella and I gave them up for something that I didn't need. I was greedy and selfish for too long Bella, I pushed away my remaining family and turned into the beast she made me but then you came along and changed everything. You made me realise nothing is more important than your family… I betrayed them Bella and I want so badly to end this curse so that I can bring them home and give them the love they deserve" A flurry of wind echoed through the castle, rattling the portraits that hung on the walls and the window panes.

"Just one more lesson to be learnt" The voice sounded through the castle.

"I think we need to have a word Edward" A smooth voice travelled up the stairs. I turned towards the voice and found the man who saved me standing at the bottom.

"Where's Mum?" Edward looked around quickly but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"You still have a lesson to learn and I urge you to learn it fast for your mother's sake" He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Edward followed without a goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	25. A Babe's cry

**Hey Everyone :) **

**Long time, no chapters... I know, I know.  
Now, this chapter is small and dainty but it has a purpose.  
The story is now moving in the right direction... it shall be coming to a close soon. I shall not say when or what chapter but it is coming.**

**However, there is something I must confess.  
I want to go back and change parts of this story. I feel some parts are not suitable and do not flow with the story, they seemed like a good idea way back when but now I just don't feel them so... Do not fear. I shall put above the chapter if something has changed and I will not change much. Maybe the Grammar and such but that's different. **

**I hope you guys can forgive my hiatus.  
I am back... sort of.**

* * *

Epov

I didn't know what I was going to say to my father but I knew I had to apologize for being such a spoilt child. I plucked the courage from somewhere deep inside of me and followed my father to what I suspected was my impending doom. I was rattled for a minute when a heavy noise sounded on the floor above my head. Emmett must be throwing books around again. As I entered the kitchen I wondered if it was wise to be in there, after all, that was where the knives were kept. Honestly, pull yourself together boy. Of course my conscious was right, no matter how much I had hurt my father, he is still my father.

The scent of fresh tea leaves swirled around in the air and a deep sigh could be heard from the counter. My father stood with his hands around his cup, staring as if he could see another world within the steam.

"You obviously listened to what I told you before" I nodded. Of course I had. Bella was carrying my hope inside of her and although I desperately wished that I hadn't involved her the way I had, she was still my only way out. Our child and my lessons were the only things that could save my mother and I wasn't going to forfeit that, not again.  
"Good" That was it? That was all the verbal abuse I was going to get?  
"Why aren't you screaming at me? Telling me how I messed everything up, how I ruined-" I was cut off by the cup hitting the tiles on the other side of the room.  
"You have nothing to be guilty about! You did not ruin anything Edward and if you say that again..." His threat hung in the air like the scent of the tea. It lingered before gradually fading to nothing. His shoulders relaxed and his head fell back. In that moment he looked older than I had ever imagined I would see him and it was all my fault.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered to the broken bits of cup littering the floor.  
"I do not blame you and neither does your mother" But that was not true.  
My mother was not here and until she spoke those words I was still to blame."Where have you been? Were you safe? What happened-" I began. "Edward, son, Please... I shall answer your question very soon but right now Emily is more important." In truth, I had forgotten about the woman on her way to the castle. Everything seemed out of order now that my father had arrived.  
"Just tell me one thing" I asked knowing that he would not dismiss me.  
"Is she safe?" He knew. The look on his face told me he knew exactly who I was talking about.  
"She's safe" I nodded and left the room. Our in-depth conversation about everything would come later when everyone was present.

The castle had never seen so much activity. We had tried to keep on top of the cleaning recently due to Bella but now she was insisting that every surface be cleaned and sanitized. When Emmett had enquired why such means were necessary, her face turned a deep shade of purple.  
"Why.. Why? We have no idea what condition Emily is in. All we know is that the baby is on its way and that's enough. This place has to be spotless. A baby may be born within these walls and you can be damn sure, I will not let it become ill." Her spirit was admirable, her vision, not so much. Everything was cleaned, sprayed and then re-wiped. My father sat on the sidelines watching as his children did all the hard work. Not that I could blame the guy, he had just returned from the unknown. While I was cleaning the games room, I had asked him where he was and was met with silence. I don't think he understood that this was hard for me. I needed to know where he had been in order for my mind to process the shock of having him back, to process the loss of years we had missed. I needed to fill in the blanks that I caused.

The door burst open a little later that we had hoped and almost instantly I could tell that we were in for a rough night. Emily lay sprawled in Sam's arms with a green sheen to her face. Her eyes were shut tight in pain and her once brunette curls were plastered to her face. She was moaning and groaning about how being a woman was not fair and that if Sam ever came near her again she was going to do something unpleasant to his manhood.  
"This way" Father said over the cooing noises Sam was making.  
"I hope your dic-" That was the last I heard Emily speak. The rest of the night was filled with moans and screams.  
"Bella, are you alright?" I asked. Her skin had taken the same green hue as Emily's and I began to panic. It was normal for a woman to scream during birth and I thought Bella was aware of this.  
"If you leave me for even one second when I'm giving birth I shall make your life a living hell" My eyes bulged for fear of what she could actually do to me.  
"I swear-" A loud cry rang out through the halls, it bounced off the walls and flooded our ears. It wasn't Emily who had made the noise and just to be sure I looked at Claire. The cry came again and this time I knew what it was.

Emily's baby was crying and I hoped that when my baby was born, it would sound just as musical.

* * *

**Thanks Guys! Until next time, be safe! :) xxx**


	26. The Baby

**Hey Everyone, so looks like i've found my story muse again. I have finally worked out how everything is going to pan out and I hope ****you all like the way I want to end this. THIS IS NOT THE END CHAPTER!**

**I am hoping for a 30 chapter story so... there you have it.  
This is building to something... I'm going to stop talking now... **

**Thanks for sticking around guys, with the way I'm whipping out these chapters the updates are going to be rolling out! :) **

**Review and let me know what you think :) **

BPOV

I want to meet my baby now.

I was ready for 'it' to come out and be part of my perfect little family but I am being selfish. I know that my baby isn't ready yet, it iw still growing and I have to be patient. But I have Emily's baby in my arms and I just want to steal her away and keep her. She is everything I hope my baby will be. Happy and healthy, thats all I want. I don't know if my baby is a girl or a boy but whichever I get, I shall be happy. I shall love my baby.

Edward is in the living room with his family talking through what happened to his parents. I felt it best to leave the room and see how Emily was fairing. I really wanted to know what I was in for, what I had to look forward too. My due date was soon, I knew that much. I didn't know that Carlisle was a doctor and it shocked me to discover that he would now be the one to deliver my baby. Riley had sent a letter to Edward explaining his cause for absence and I couldn't help but think Riley was only here until Carlisle came back. Something just seemed off with his sudden absence and reason for extension. Carlisle could take care of me, I had no doubts about that. But.. i didn't like the idea of having Carlisle, Edward's father, see my parts. He was a doctor and I know that he would only see me from a doctor's point of view but still, he is still Edward's father.

I haven't told Edward about any of my other worries yet, although, I'm sure he knows about them. I catch him looking at me sometimes and I think he is just waiting for me to explode into tears or smile happily. My hormones are all over the place and my cravings are worse than ever before but I do not get sick anymore and that is something I am grateful for. Spending all day with my head over the toilet or sink is not very pleasant. If there was one thing I could change about pregnancy it would be that. Also I have strange obsession with sex. I want it all the time and I'm sure it's just my hormones talking but I seem to just… Stop it Bella.

Lucy is currently asleep in my arms and I don't want to wake her but I need to go to the toilet again. I carefully motion for Sam to take his daughter and I disappear into the bathroom. As soon as I am in the bathroom, I begin to cry. I don't know why it happens or what triggers it but the tears just fall down my face. I finish what I have to do and then I leave. I leave the bathroom and the medical room that currently holds Emily and I stroll into the garden. I know someone will find me soon but I need a moment alone with my baby.

I know it will come soon and I have to be prepared for it… but I can't help feeling that my mother should be here with me. That my parent's should be here to welcome their grandchild into the world but I can't go back there. My mother made it so that I could get back here and be with Edward. It would be almost an insult to her to go back now. I rub my stomach and hope that she knows I am safe, that I found him again. I'm happy. I am.

I just want my baby now.

I should stop calling my baby an 'it' but I don't know what else to call… I do not know if the baby will be a boy or a girl and I cannot call my baby a thing so it doesn't leave me with a lot. I should just call my baby 'baby' and see how well I do. I know Emmett has already said the baby will be a boy and I think he may be right. I'm apparently bigger than normal but that could be anything, it doesn't mean that he can tell the sex of the baby.

I want the baby to be born healthily so I am doing everything I can. I have been doing small exercises with Alice that she says will help when the baby is born. I've been doing my breathing with Rose and I've been talking to Edward about what will happen when I give birth. I know that he will be at my side the entire time but will it be enough for me to push through however long my labour lasts. If it lasts more than twelve hours I don't know what will happen. Edward will change at some point in the night and he has said he doesn't want to leave the room but… what if he changes just as the baby is about to be born. I can't have a lion in the room when the baby is born. I know it's Edward but it just doesn't seem logical to me. I pray that I have a quick birth and the baby is born without any problems.

One can hope.

"Bella, are you out here?" I don't say anything, I know he will find me.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I nod my head and wait for him to sit down beside me.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice is full of concern and I can't help but wonder how he knows. Whenever something is wrong, Edward knows. He is so in tune with me that I can't help but wonder if he feels the same way I do.

I love him. I haven't told him yet, but I will. I will, the minute the baby is born. I am going to tell him then.

"I just want our baby" I smile softly and stroke my swollen stomach again. So much has happened in the last few months that I don't know if I could ever return to my kingdom. I want to stay here with my new family for as long as I can. But… I am heir to the throne and I know my parents will not live forever. One I will have to rule or find someone who can take my place.

"I want our nugget too" Edward doesn't mean to but he answers my question. I shall call the baby nugget until I know what I am having.

"Nugget" I smile.

We make it back to house and I pass out on the couch. There is still so much left to do but I can't be bothered right now. My feet hurt and I want to sleep off some of the ache in my back. When I wake, a bowl of fruit sits covered on the coffee table and Claire is taking bits of orange from Edward's hands while she watches the television. It's a perfect scene and I want to stay 'asleep' longer to enjoy it but his eyes snap to mine and he smiles when he realises I am awake.

"Clarie, Bella's awake. Don't you have something you wanted to tell her?" He smiles softly and watches Claire.

"I thought the baby might like some fruit. I made a fruit salad Bella, all by myself" Her chests puffs out and we all laugh.

The next day passes without any problems. Carlisle tells Emily about some form of depression and it scares me because I have no idea what it means. I remind myself to ask Carlisle about it later. The boys have moved Emily into a room upstairs and ordered all sorts of thing for the baby because unfortunately Emily is on bed rest for the next few weeks due to what Carlisle called ' A severe tear' that happened when she gave birth to Lucy. I try to hold it together but I'm getting scared now. I don't know any of these things and I feel unprepared.

I have months before I need to worry about the actual birth but I'm scared right now. I want to have a moment alone with Carlisle to discuss everything I do not know but with Emily it is not a good time. Carlisle is sorting out Lucy. He has weighed her and she is 6lbs 4oz which is apparently good considering… I wanted to ask Edward what Carlisle meant by that but I don't. I save my questions for when I have my one on one talk with Carlisle. There is so much more I need answering. I just have to be patient and continue what I am doing. That's what I have been told so that is what I shall be doing.

Edward has been helping Sam get all his belongings into the castle. We decided it would be best for everyone involved if they moved here. Emily could help me with the last part of my pregnancy and Rose and Alice could help her with Lucy. She is a handful. We got a schedule down and so far she is doing amazingly. She does not cry out in the middle of the night anymore but Emily and Sam are still exhausted. Carlisle thought it might be good practise for Edward and I to get up during the night feeds so that our bodies get used to waking on demand. That caused problems in the castle because we were both so tired all the time and apparently I needed my rest. Carlisle backed down and I resumed my full nights sleep. Edward however was still a Lion for four hours a night and although it was apparently an improvement we still were no where near to finding out how to break his curse. Victoria said he had one more lesson to learn but she never specified what lesson it was.

I make my way up to the tower and although Edward had told me never to go there, I need too. It was where it all started. I can't help but wonder if he had done the same thing before to someone. I had asked him about it but he always said the same thing. "I don't want to talk about it" and then he would hide in the library and refuse to tell me. I look about the room and smile. I don't smile because of what happened in this room, I smile because of everything that happened after this room. Edward may have done some bad things in the short time I have known him but he also gave me a gift. He helped me realise that I didn't want to be the queen. I didn't want to control everything, I wanted a simple life with him. I wanted a simple life with my new family. I turn around and shut the door behind me. I won't ask Edward again, I'm here now and I realise I don't need to know.

But theres still one thing I need. I need Carlisle and his knowledge.

* * *

**Thanks guys, **

**I am going to try and upload another chapter within the next few days :) **

**Be safe. **


	27. Unexpected

Hey ladies,

So a lot happens in this chapter and the time jump is necessary. If you find this chapter is too rushed then please let me know. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited!  
As mentioned before, this story will go under the knife. It shall be changed and I am unsure whether or not to re-write it and upload it as another story in my name just so this one still exists. I shall think about it, if you would like a say on this then let me know either in a review or private message and I'll take it into account.

Thanks guys.

* * *

3 months later

**Bpov**

A lot has happened in the last three months. Edward and his family are pretending that they are fine. They are not. I can see it in their eyes that they miss their mother and I know that time is running out. If only I had gotten here sooner, Edward would already have his curse lifted and his mother back. I can't help but feel part of this is my fault. There must be something more I can do to help lift his curse. I have asked Edward to tell me everything Victoria told him but he refuses to indulge my curiosity. I told him why I wanted to know and yet he refuses. I think it has more to do with the way he acted than what she really said. I still think that the key lies with his acceptance of himself and what happened. He has accepted that it was his fault but I don't think he accepts that there was nothing he could have done. Victoria tricked him and no amount of 'I should have' or 'I could have' will change that. She wanted to teach him a lesson and that's exactly what she has done.

"I mean it you two. You are not to return until midnight at the earliest" Edward's voice startles me for a second. He is busy pushing a reluctant Emily towards the front door. I turn as much as I can with my now huge stomach and smile at her softly. She doesn't want to leave Lucy and that is perfectly acceptable in my eyes but Edward knows that they need a break. He was telling me last night that he thinks they need one night alone, to just be with each other. I didn't disagree, I heard their argument the other night and it was dreadful. Edward handed Sam something and then took a smiling Lucy from his arms. They were not getting out of this one.

"But I need to-" Emily began.

"I have everything under control Emily, you need this" I call from my spot on the couch and smile at her.

"But-" She is close to tears and I cannot help but tear up too. Will I be like this when I have my baby? Yes, yes I will be.

"Please, Emily. You both need a night that is just for you" Edward says softly and I can tell that Emily is breaking down. No one can resist him when he uses 'the voice'. I found out last month that Edward has a voice he uses when he wants someone to do something his way. At first I laughed it off but now I am careful to pick it out. I don't want him to win against me and I sure as hell don't want him to think he has power over me.

"Midnight?"Sam asks eagerly.

"At the earliest" Edward chuckles. Lucy giggles quietly and then punches with her tiny fists.

"Let me know the minute something happens" Emily demands as her eyes drift between Edward and I. I nod my head quickly and salute. She's trusting me with her baby and in effect her whole life. I have to do my job.

"We will, now go you two and be careful" Edward looks at Sam, his eyebrows raise and then fall, then rise again. Is this some kind of joke between them? If it is, I don't understand.

"Yes Sir" They kiss Lucy once and then leave. I don't know how she managed it but Emily did something I don't think I could.

Lucy likes the sound of my voice so I keep talking to her. We lie on the white rug in the living room and stare at the ceiling. I have my hands folded over my now large bump and she kicks and punches thin air. It's times like this when I get impatient. My mind begins to run through the dates and I scowl when I realise I still have a few months before I'm even due. How can that be fair. Why does time drag so much? I was so scared when Lucy was born and Carlisle started talking about all sorts of things I didn't understand but I don't feel that way anymore. For one, I had a rather lengthy talk with Carlisle and he explained and answered many of my questions which was a blessing. So, now I don't feel as scared but I'm still worried. I'm worried about the birth and what will happen after and if the baby will be safe and….and… so many other things that my brain just can't process. I let it all go and turn to Lucy. She's facing me but her hands still punch nothing. I know one thing though, Lucy will pack a mean punch when she's older.

The next few days pass without incident. Emily and I attend to the gardens while Sam walks with Lucy. I know he will be a good father because of how much love shines from his eyes when he looks at her. I pack the dirt around a bulb and stand, the motion causes my back to ache so I carefully stretch and sigh when it subsides. I am as big as a house and feel very unattractive. Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together but not in that sense and while I want to jump his bones on a regular basis I want to be careful. Carlisle said that it was perfectly safe but I just… I don't feel attractive anymore. I know Edward still wants me and most of the time I give in to him but it's always when the lights are off. The lights have to be off now, I can't have them on and feel sexy. I think Edward knows because he has been constantly saying how beautiful I am now that I'm pregnant and such but I can't help but think that he's only saying it to make me feel better.

I shake my head and concentrate on the book lying on the table in front of me. The baby book is supposed to tell me the things that I need to remember to do as soon as my water breaks. I go through the list again and again yet it doesn't seem to sink in. The words start to jumble and it all becomes a big mess of letters until they spell out 'Failure'. I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me or its someone messing with the book like they did before. I don't know and I can't breathe.

The letters don't go back go normal, they keep taunting me with their new order. They know I'm going to fail, they know I won't be able to. And I know I won't be able to. I begin to panic, I try to breathe but I cannot do it…I panic and Edward is suddenly there. He leads me from my seat on at the table and takes me to the couch where I sit and try to breathe with Rose. I don't remember her being anywhere in the room. I hear Carlisle running down the stairs and Edward's panicked voice but I don't feel anything. I try to drink the water that is put near my lips but I can't drink it. I'm so unprepared. I am going to fail my first job as a mother…. I'm not going to able to bring our baby into the world safety.

I can't breathe… there's a pressure on my chest. It's too much. I feel a gush of liquid run down my legs and I'm not prepared.

"Edward…. it's time" I hear Rose shout and then the pain hits me.

* * *

Thanks everyone :)

Be safe until next time and I'll see you soon.


End file.
